Never Alone
by ThisLittleBluebird
Summary: Grace Taylor moves to La Push after both her parents are killed. What happens when she realises her feelings for Jacob are more than just a natural love instinct, and a mysterious man who repeatedly shows up in her life may be more than she bargained for?
1. New In Town

**Heyy guys. I know that AN suck but this is really important. I want to start by apologizing for not updating Faded Moon AT ALL (even though I think it hardly got read anyway) and the confusion you might find of having the same character in this story as my other one. Basicaly, I got fed up with Faded Moon. I couldn't decide what to right for the rest of it and there were too many ideas that were impossible to choose from. So I'v put it aside for a while. I MAY come back to it, but in the meantime, I'v been working on another story. Never Alone _obviously._ I have too many ideas for this one but I love them all too much not to write them, so I'm going to just have to find a way to cram them in and make it interesting for you ;) And also, I chose to keep Grace's name because I had her character all planned out in my head, and I really couldn't think of another name to fit her.  
****Okay, so I know I don't write to justice and my story is no where near as good as some fanfictions on here, but I'm really trying with this one. So please bare with me and spare me any advice. I might be a slow updater but I promise I'll make it worth the wait. Please review and I'll thank anyone who is super nice about it!****I was gonna write a full summary but I guess there isn't realy much need. The brief summary says it all! Please enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters except for Grace and any other random OC's (I kept forgetting to put this on so I'm posting it on this chapter and this chapter only. I don't have the patience to repeat it. It's so annoying, haha).**

New In Town

My mind was a blur. I couldn't come to terms with everything that had happened. I couldn't put into perspective, the truth that I was now alone and that nothing would ever be the same again. How was I supposed to move on from this crazed society of pain and desolation that I now had to live in? How could I ever truly be myself again when the guilt that my existence still stands and the feeling of pure emptiness strives inside of me?

I was in a cruiser, being driven by two cops to my Uncle Tony's. That's where I would be living from now on.

"She seems pretty freaked back there" One of them said, "You okay kiddo?" he asked, glancing at me through the mirror. Ugh. Did I look okay?!

"Ah, she's just a little shaken up" The other one said, "Give her time, she'll get over it." I ignored what he said, nodding my head unwillingly and turned my attention back to the window. Green, green and more green was all that ever went by the whole way to Tony's. He lived on the reservation in La Push and worked with the guys that were driving me there. The only thing is, he wasn't on his shift and I had to be 'delivered' there. Ugh!

It felt like hours I was sat there, staring blankly at the dull grey skies that were darkening and the greenery that surrounded. The rain was pounding against the window continuously and – Okay, so I'm being a little over dramatic – it was actually just trickling down the window but hey! I needed to make it fit the mood somehow...Well anyway; it was almost black out when we pulled up outside of Tony's house. It was just how I remembered it: a small, two story house with white shutters on either side of the windows and a narrow gravel driveway in front of the garage. It had one tree in the front garden too; A large willow tree that covered the top left corner of the grass. Maybe I should have climbed up and stayed there...

Tony was already outside, running towards the car before we could even turn the ignition off. Typical. The cop that spoke to me earlier came around to open my door, but I was already up and out before he could reach it. I stood stubbornly at the end of the garden path to examine the surroundings, whilst the cop brought my bags from the trunk and Tony came scurrying over to wrap an arm around me. I shifted uncomfortably in his embrace.

"Oh Grace! I'm so sorry about –"

"It's fine" I cut him off. It was too difficult to mention and even harder to hear without feeling emotionally unstable. He gave me a sympathetic look and went to take my bags from the cop. I shifted down the path, kicking a large stone that dared to get in my way, and pretended to take no interest in the conversation behind me.

"How's she been?" Tony asked, concern in his voice, as he turned his back to me and lowered his tone. Though he thought he was being quiet, I heard every word of the conversation.

"Well, she's been very quiet –" The cop answered heavily, "– very unresponsive – to us anyway. I suggest you try talking to her, see if there's anything she wants; anything she needs."

"I think the best you can do is try to make her feel as welcome as possible." The other cop said coming to join them by the side of the car.

"Hmm..." Tony murmured. _Umm, hello!_ _It's not like I'm stood a million miles away. I'm right here!_ "Yeah. Well Daniel, I guess it's just real hard for her yah know, –" Don't mention it. Don't... "– losing both her parents like that." Dammit! I winced as the pain shot through every limb in my body, surging through my veins with what could only be describe as venom. I had to remind myself to breathe; to keep in my right state of mind and keep my emotions from failing me.

Tony noticed how impatient and agitated I had become and quickly did the right thing.

"Uh, well thanks anyways guys" He spoke quickly, "It means a lot and I'm sure young Grace here appreciates it too, don't you Grace?" He turned his head back to me and beckoned for me to say 'yes'. I didn't answer. I averted my eyes away and stared down at the ground beneath my feet.

"See" The cop, who I now assumed, was Daniel, said. Tony turned back to face them and I could of swore blind he looked disappointed!

"Now I see what you mean" He muttered. "Well anyway, thanks again. I guess I better show Grace to her room. See you later Charlie, Will." He nodded his head once to each of them before heading towards me.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow" The other one, who I was guessing was Charlie called entering the cruiser.

"Sure!" Tony called back, tossing his arm in the air and motioning me towards the house. I obeyed, keeping my eyes fixed on the door before me. This was now officially my new home.

"Grace, you really shouldn't be like that" Tony said from behind as he placed my bags down on the floor. I didn't answer. "Okay look, I know you're upset but please, speak to me" He begged stepping in front of me. His eyes were filled with sympathy, concern, but the most obvious, _plea._

"I have nothing to say" I answered, my voice thick with emotion and my eyes strained with tears that threatened to overpower me. I was losing patience and was about ready to burst.

"Okay, well your rooms this way" He muttered. I picked up my bags and followed as he led the way up the narrow staircase. "Sorry, it's a little small" He added over his shoulder. Sure it was. I peered around the corner as he held the door open for me. Yes. Definitely small. I placed my bag down on the floor and turned to face him. His expression was filled with hope, probably that I would overcome this almost intolerable pain quicker, easier, than...the last time. But I could tell that he knew it was false hope. I could just about overcome the first time – the time that my mom passed away – mainly because my dad was there to help me, and also because I was only young and I barely understood what had happened until I reached a certain age. But now I didn't have my dad to help me anymore. I didn't have my best friend to keep me from falling apart. I didn't understand how Tony could even imagine...

I had to stop there. I couldn't think any further. What if...if I didn't – couldn't – overcome this? Well, I knew that I couldn't, at least not for a long time anyway. But the thought of knowing that I would be grieving this, regretting even, for the rest of my life was just too much.

I shook the thought from my head and looked towards Tony again.

"I'll uh...I'll leave you to it." He closed the door quietly behind him and left me to marvel in my new room. The moment he was gone, I aimed straight for the bed and curled up in a ball with my knees against my chest. The pain and the emptiness was so excruciating, I didn't know how much more I could handle before I lost it...

I didn't leave my room after that. I couldn't think, I couldn't sleep, afraid that the moment I tried, the endless torment would begin all over again. I stayed curled up for what felt like hours. I even heard Tony make his way to bed before I decided to move. But reluctantly, I shifted myself to the window, stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. I pressed my hand against the cool glass and watched as a fine layer of condensation began to form around the edge.

It was still raining. The street was lifeless; still and morbid, lit by only a few street lights and the moonlight that glistened along the wet road. There was nobody out; nobody walking the streets, no cars passing by, no sound – except for the light thudding of the rain against the window – nothing. I supposed I could get used to it here eventually.

Just then, something very large and very fast appeared by the side of the road. I jumped, slightly startled by the unexpected movement. I blinked twice, certain that I was imagining what I was seeing. A huge animal or at least it looked like one, stood in the shadows. I looked closely, my forehead pressed against the glass as I tried to examine the shape; its features matched those of a wolf I was sure, but this was huge. It was larger than any wolf I'd ever seen before.

I hadn't realised that by now, I was breathing heavily against the window, which was now fogged up, curiosity intriguing me. I wiped my hand across the window, desperate to see more of this...creature, but when I brought my eyes back to where I saw it, the creature was gone. I couldn't understand how something could disappear so quickly. I examined the street cautiously; careful not to miss a single spot that it could be hiding in, but there was no sign of the animal anywhere. Maybe I _was_ just imagining it.

I sighed heavily and made my way back to the bed, glancing at the clock on my way passed. 1:30a.m. I still had my suitcase to unpack, though I wasn't sure if I could do it without making any noise. When it came to hangers and closets I was a nightmare, and I didn't particularly want to wake Tony. I left my suitcase on the floor and pulled out my pyjamas instead. I didn't want to sleep, knowing where my unconsciousness would take me, but I knew it would come sooner or later and eventually, I would have to sleep even though I wouldn't get much rest from it anyway.

I slipped my pyjamas on quickly, curled up under the covers and hesitated before closing my eyes, dreading the nightmare that waited...

_When I re-opened my eyes, nothing was as it seemed. I expected the light to shine through the window and the birds to sing outside. But they didn't. It was still dark out. I expected the night to last longer, or at least so that it felt like I had actually slept. But it didn't. Strangely, it felt like I'd hardly slept at all; liked I'd opened my eyes five minutes after I closed them._

_I heaved myself upright, swaying slightly as I gained consciousness. Something was different. I was back in my old room; everything was as I remembered it. The old pale walls, the white curtains, the pale blue duvet. It was all the same, but not quite. Something wasn't right. Something strong was burning my nostrils and my throat, making it harder to breath. Something...smoky. My eyes automatically skimmed around my room once more. Everything still seemed the same except for one thing. Something beneath the door caught my eye. A bright orange glow flickered between the gap. A bright orange..._Oh no!_ At that moment I knew. The bright orange glow wasn't a glow anymore. It could only be one thing. Fire._

_And then I knew I was dreaming again. But I couldn't wake up. It was like I was pinned down to my nightmare, made to stay there against my will._

_Warily, suddenly afraid, I made my way towards the door. My mind was telling me to go back, to get out of the room, to avoid the door because I knew what waited for me. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. But my body was telling me otherwise; my feet continued to move uncontrollably towards the door, one slow step at a time. I was no longer in control of my actions anymore. My nightmare was controlling me. As much as I wanted to stop myself from going any further, I kept going and going. I outstretched a hand hesitantly towards the door and skimmed the back of my hand against the handle. It was hot. Very hot. I knew not to open a door if the handle was hot, I knew what it meant, but that didn't stop my body from disobeying me._

_I grabbed the nearest thing I could find – the jacket I had left hanging on the back of my chair – and covered the door handle with it. My chest was tightening with lack of air and I couldn't stifle the coughs that were exposed repeatedly. I yanked open the door and my arm immediately flew to my face. Bright blazing flames danced across the banister, down the stairs, the walls, the ceiling, swallowing the whole room in their embrace. The smoke was thicker, burning wilder in my throat. I coughed more fiercely, darting for my father's room. I didn't want to go that way; I didn't want to shout his name, knowing that instinctively, he would come to me. But my voice disobeyed me._

_"Dad!" I croaked, begging that he wouldn't hear. "Dad!" I pushed myself further down the hallway, but the smoke constricted around my chest, slowing me with suffocation. The door of his room opened and there he stood in his white shirt and boxers, a panicked expression plastered across his face. "Dad" I whispered, relieved to know that he was still okay. Part of me was glad to see him standing there in front of me, feeling his presence so close to me, but the other part of me was screaming for him to disappear in a puff of smoke before what was going to happen...happened. The relief that I felt only seconds ago was suddenly taken over by the fear of knowing we were still trapped and knowing exactly what was to come._

_"Grace!...What are you doing?...You need to get out! Now!" He yelled, coughing as he took a step towards me._

_"Dad, no!...Stay where you – "_

"_Grace! You have to get out of here. Please!" He interrupted. I just shook my head, tears threatening to fall. It was going to happen. I knew it was going to happen._

_He took another daring step closer to me._

_"Dad no! Don't – " I choked, but it was too late. Within seconds he was gone. My father, my only parent, my best friend and only friend...was gone. _

_It took me all of two seconds to realise what had just happened. The roof collapsed between me and my father, dropping straight through the second floor. I could see the flames through what _was_ the floor, as they creeped over the rubble that my father lay beneath and then I knew that was it. _

"_DAD!" I screamed, horrified at the scene before me. Flames danced above the rubble, stretching as far as they could reach. "Dad!" I fell to my knees, the tears falling freely now, my sobs being swallowed by my desperate gags for air. I was swaying, my chest so tight it was almost unbearable. First my mother. Now my father. Why couldn't it just be me? I croaked out his name once more, sinking slowly towards the ground. I waited for the impact of the floor against my head and the darkness that was soon to creep in, but just as my head was about to reach the floor everything disappeared..._

My eyes shot open and I gasped, horrified by what I had yet again experienced. It didn't matter how many times I dreamt of it, the next time would always be just as bad as the first. I sat up, panting heavily as the shock continued to sink in. The nightmare was all too real and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again after that, afraid that the moment sleep consumed me, I would be back where it started again. So, as usual, I spent the rest of the morning waiting for the early bird to call outside my window and prepared myself, mentally, for my first day at the Quileute High School.

Tony disagreed with me starting school here so early. He thought it best that I didn't attend for a few days, given the previous events in my life. He thought I should have some time to grieve but this wasn't something I could ever fully get over. Both of my parents are _dead._ Nothing can change that, and neglecting school for the sake of myself wasn't going to help either.

I told him that I was fine and insisted that I go to school whether he liked it or not.

So here I am, sprawled across my bed in my shirt and panties, scrutinizing every detail of the ceiling; the palest shade of a dull white, the scabrous pattern, the smudges in the creases where it conjoined with the wall. My dishevelled thoughts plastered over it made it harder to erase them and the more I tried to concentrate on anything _but_ them, I found myself doing the complete opposite, replaying them over and over in my mind. Every single one of them flashed before my eyes, from the memories of my parents, to the last precious moments I shared with them, to...to the night everything end _– _No! Stop. I _won't_ allow myself to think that far. I won't let my emotions be triggered. Not now. Not ever. Not by those stupid thoughts that I can't seem to rid.

I shuddered just then, as a shiver rippled its way down my spine, chilling me to the bone, and I brought my knees up to my chest shakily. My arms instinctively wrapped around them, clutching them tightly against myself as I struggled to keep my breathing even. _In, out_ I reminded myself, trying to keep a steady rhythm. Whenever I let my mind wander to far, I would always be met with that very same thought that I feared too much to think of and again, the pain would inflict and I would struggle to keep myself composed.

Just then, I was distracted by a familiar voice.

"Grace!" Tony called from the foot of the stairs, "I think you should get up now! That is if you insist on going to school today." I looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet. 6:30a.m. Ugh, I groaned and sunk back into my pillow. Today was going to be a long day.

When I'd finally managed to rip myself from my pit, I dragged my feet sluggishly to the bathroom to shower. I stopped by the mirror to examine my appearance. Still no change. My light brown hair hung loosely over my shoulders and the dark, purplish circles that surrounded my eyes still existed from my sleepless nights. There was no expression in my features, no real emotion. There was no _life_ in me.  
I spent fifteen minutes in the shower after that, relaxing my muscles and letting the heat absorb me. When I was done, I decided on a pair of light blue jeans, a white tank top, a long, grey jersey cardy and converse. I let my hair wave naturally over my shoulders and accessorized it with a small black bow. I took one last look in the mirror, exhaled, and made my way downstairs.

Tony had left the cereal box out. I wasn't really in the mood for eating. I hadn't really bothered with food much since...whatever, and I didn't really have much time before I had to leave, but I knew it was in Tony's best interest that I maintained a healthy diet (even though I went against that most of the time), plus he was there to witness and he wouldn't let me off the hook, so I made a small bowl and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning" Tony greeted from behind the newspaper he was reading. He was so hung up in it that I was surprised he even noticed my presence when I took a seat opposite him.

I didn't answer. I gave a weak smile and slipped a small spoonful of cereal into my mouth. I heard Tony sigh and fold the paper down in front of him.

"Are you going to be this uncooperative all the time?" He moaned. I still didn't answer, chewing on my food uncomfortably. He sighed heavily and got up to take his mug back to the kitchen. He muttered something like 'Okay, if that's how you want to play it...' under his breath on the way.

I decided that Tony should be an exception. Not talking to him wasn't really going to solve anything and I knew he wouldn't let it drop until I finally said something.

"Shouldn't you be at the station already?" I asked impassively. I wasn't really interested; I wanted to know how soon it would be until I could be alone again. Being a loner, or an outcast should I say, depending on where exactly I'm present, well that's probably what you could use to describe me.

"Oh, so you are talking to me?" I gave him the 'For God sake, I just spoke to you didn't I' look as he plopped himself down in his chair, picking up the paper again. He sighed and continued to answer my question. I guess he knew that he wasn't going to win me around.

"Yes, but I called in and told them I was gonna be late today," He answered, flicking over the page. "I wanted to make sure you got to school okay on your first day." At this point, I was in the middle of drinking my orange juice when the thought of Tony driving me to school in his police cruiser crossed my mind. I choked back my drink and glared at him in horror. "What?" He said, raising his eyes from the paper for a brief second.

"You are _not_ driving me to school in that cruiser of yours!" I exclaimed demandingly. He looked up from the paper, sighed, and folded it neatly on the table.

"Relax" He assured me, sliding his spectacles off his nose.

"What? No cruiser?" I rose a brow.

"Well, not exact–"

"No way!" I cut him off, "Uh-uh. Not. A. Chance."

"But–"

I narrowed my eyes. "Forget it, Tony. I'm walking."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't you think you're being a bit too hasty about starting school just yet?" He tried to reason. "I mean, you've been here what? A day, and already you're pushing yourself into things."

"I'm not pushing myself into anything."

"Look, all I'm saying is I don't think you're ready to start anything major...or public, just yet. Not with everything that's just-"

"Ah!" I lifted my hand signifying him to stop before he said too much. "I'm fine Tony. Okay. What has happened has happened and nothing you say or do can change that. I'm going to school whether you like it or not." I'd had enough. With that, I left my cereal bowl half full and stomped through the front door, slamming it behind me as a sign of my impatience.

By the time I reached the school entrance, my stomach was doing crazy little flips. I wondered what the people here would be like; would I fit in? Would I stand _out_?! Ugh, definitely not what I wanted. I wanted to be as reasonably unnoticed as possible. Hopefully I should be able to achieve that...

I sauntered through the car park, trying my best to ignore the finger pointing at the 'new girl' and the glares I got from almost every angle. It took no time at all for that to kick in. I'd expected just as much, but what really bothered me was that they were bound to be asking questions like 'Where did you come from? Why did you move?" and I was in no real position to be answering those. I certainly didn't plan on letting my serenity fail me either. I increased my speed and hurried over to the front office which was made pretty clear due to the sign above the door. I hated nothing more than being the centre of attention and the sooner I got out of that car park, the better.

It was pretty different to what I had originally expected inside. It was pretty small with two seats lined along the wall and a wooden table in the middle. A fairly old woman sat behind the desk, her dark hair tied into a bun on the back of her head. She looked up expectantly from her spectacles when she heard me arrive. Her teeth stood out from her dark skin when her face puckered into a smile.  
"Oh, you must be Grace Taylor?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes"  
"I have your schedule right here..." Her voice trailed off whilst she dug through a list of papers. "Here we are." She pulled out a file with my name in crooked, black letters and handed it to me. "Take this map and you should be able to find your way around in no time.

"Thanks."

The corridors were already half empty by the time I'd left the office. I had a couple of minutes to find my first class, which was proving to be a disaster since I'd already managed to get myself lost in the hope of doing the opposite. My thoughts were all over the place, trying to focus on what I was doing and how I would react once I'd reached my destination, whilst at the same time, trying to keep other unwanted thoughts from re-entering my mind. That was proving to be pretty difficult too.

I kept my head down, staring at the map and glancing up every so often to check whether I was in the right place but this was useless. My head was too messed up to focus properly. I think I walked past the same lockers twice already and ended up back where I started. _Great._

I decided to start from the beginning. I checked my room number again, adjusted the map until it was facing the right direction, and started to walk. This time I really did try to focus. Well, better than before anyway. I turned right, down the corridor, past the lockers and – ouch! - Straight into something. I'd guessed maybe the wall since it felt very solid; solid enough that the impact caused my head to throb slightly. I held my hand to my forehead, too embarrassed to lift my head and see how many people witnessed my idiotic moment. But that didn't last long.  
"What the..." A male voice vociferated. I peeked between my fingers to see a pair of large feet standing in front of me. Oh dear. I guess I didn't walk into a wall...

**I hope this was a good enough way to start off with.  
Thankyou, to anyone who has read so far.  
Please review and I promise I'll try and update sooner (:**


	2. First Day

**PLEASE READ! Okay guys, I know you hate authors notes, I do to, but this is something I realy want you to read just so you don't get confused - I changed this AN completely. ****I know I said I wouldn't be able to write for the next two weeks since I have exams to revise for, but I managed to get some time out so I used it wisely and I wrote another two pages for you! I kinda finished this chapter really abruptly and I started the next part right from where I left off so I thought it better to add it to this rather than starting it on a new chapter (plus, I didn't write alot and I hate short chapters). And also, I changed the idea of April being a year below Grace to being in the same year because I came up with an idea that I just cannot wait to write and it works better. So, just so y'all know shes now the same age. AH! I have so many awesome ideas for this story. I just need the time to write them all, haha. You guy's have so much coming! (: **

First Day

"Hey! Watch where you're going, squirt!" I lifted my head to see a very tall, very big – and when I say big, I mean literally, he had quite the body – angry looking...boy? Well, I'm saying boy, but he looked like he belonged somewhere other than school. Jeez! He was taller than anyone I'd ever seen in my entire life! I mean, I have seen some tall people in my life before, but this was like...abnormal or something.

I quickly re-focused on what was happening and remembered that I had to say something. Well theres a first. Having an appearance like that is one way to take my mind off of...things.

"Oh. I. Um. I'm sorry I..." _Darn it._ My words came out in such a rush that I hardly knew what I was saying myself, so I wasn't sure whether this 'boy' would be able to understand me either; another reason why I preferred to be non-sociable.

His face grew into a harsh grin that had a cold edge to it and I was no longer sure whether it was meant to be polite.

"Oh. Look who we have here." He sneered, leaning casually against the lockers. Of course, I was petite compared to most of the students my age, but you can only imagine the difference between myself and the boy when he stared down at me. And the way he spoke those words made him seem somewhat unfriendly. For some reason, I got the impression that he intended to be that way.

"You must be Grace." I bowed my head; too intimidated to meet his gaze, and held my things tighter against my chest. News sure does travel fast in this school. "I'm Paul." He offered me a hand but I was too indecisive too take it. "Fine." He grunted and pulled back nonchalantly. I knew too well by the look on his face, that he was going to press the matter and I suddenly had the urge to run. So like the coward that I am, I took in a deep breath and tried to hurry past him, but I didn't get very far when a group of boys who all strangely resembled one another, snickered from behind him and became the obstacles in my way.

I hadn't even managed to take two steps when they manipulated me with their terrifying sizes and had me backing up towards the lockers again. _Holy crap! Holy freaking crap!_

"Who you got here, Paul?" One of them smirked, resting his hand on the lockers behind me.

"Yeah. Who is it this time?" Another one sniggered. I glanced either side of me in two swift movements to see that they were now closing in on me, hovering over me with their extreme heights. _Gulp._

"Oh please!" Paul practically yelled. "Are you really that far behind?"He leaned in towards me, his eyes focused on only me, though he was speaking directly to the others. "This is Grace."

"The newbie?" The first guy asked. He seemed completely unaware of the fact that I was new until Paul mentioned it.

"Yes Embry. The newbie." So that was the guy's name. His lips parted into a grin, exposing a perfect set of white teeth. "How do you say-" His eyes flashed over my shoulder to the group of boys that I daren't look at. "-We welcome her the right way." I had no idea what he meant by that but I was guessing it wasn't good. The rest of the guys were snickering again but one of them didn't seem so keen. He was younger looking than the rest of them, but still just as big, and he seemed very...irritated by Paul's behaviour.

"Look Paul, do we really have to do this?" His voice was hesitant but reasonable.

For the first time in however long I'd been here, Paul averted his gaze away from me and towards the boy. "Relax" He laughed, "It's just a bit of fun." The boy glared at him angrily.

"You know Jacob would never let you do anything like this." He almost growled.

Silence...

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. It sounded like nobody was even breathing. It was like he'd just spoken of something nobody else dared to mention. Wait. Am I missing something here? Who was this Jacob guy?

Paul stared imminently at the boy and looked like he was ready to pounce at any moment.

"Yeah, but he's not here. Is he?" He growled back, his voice strained with fury. The boy's eyes saddened for a minute, but then the anger returned and he seemed reluctant to press the subject; like he knew he shouldn't but he still persisted.

"Look, all I'm saying is Jay-"

"No!" Paul roared. "Jacob is NOT here, and you Seth-" He jabbed a finger towards who I now knew was Seth, "-You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" His nostrils were flaring now. He was seriously mad. I don't think I'd ever seen someone get so worked up over something so...absurd, or so it seemed.

Seth looked confused. "I wasn't trying to-"

"I don't care!" Paul yelled. I was surprised that the whole school hadn't heard by now. "I don't care what you think. You're stupid, and immature, and you're younger than the rest of us. You need to remember that!" By now he was really angry. The others looked like they wanted to intervene; like they wanted to stop something they knew would happen, from happening. But I couldn't understand why. Was there something wrong with this guy? Did he have temper issues?

"Fine," Seth muttered, "If that's what you think of me." Then everything seemed to happen all at once. Paul's hands were shaking and small tremors worked their way up his arms; I was half expecting him to turn into the hulk. Instinctively I took a step back, right into Seth and instinctively, he pulled me aside, away from Paul. The second I moved, he lunged at Seth and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting to hear the impact of the two of them crashing against the floor. But I didn't. Instead, I heard a feral snarl and it took me a few seconds to realise that Paul was struggling to keep himself composed in the arms of Embry and-

"Quil! Shit!" Embry shouted as he grasped the right side of Paul's body. I'd never seen somebody react this way before. It was almost animalistic. I watched, dumbfounded, as the two of them tried desperately to keep him under control, that I didn't notice the panicked look spread across Seth's face. This was serious.

"Paul. Remember where you are." Embry's words were stern, yet calming, though the same panicked expression was plastered across his face too.

"Hey Paul, take it easy man. Seth was just...being Seth." Quil tried to reason. He shot a disapproving look towards Seth "Nice going, man." He hissed. I didn't get it. Why was this suddenly Seth's fault that Paul was overreacting way more than he should?

Seth opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when an older voice sounded from around the corner.

"What's going on around here? Shouldn't you kids be in class?" The janitor. Dammit. I was so disconcerted, I didn't realise that the corridors were almost empty. Immediately, Seth was by my side, slinging one arm over my shoulder like he was completely unaware of what was going on behind him.

"I was...Just showing Grace to her class, Sir." He easily lied. "She got lost." I flinched when I felt the incredible heat of his hand on my shoulder, and no sooner did he drop it again. Strange...

The janitor eyed us suspiciously and I could feel the penetrating glares from Paul, piercing into my back. He obviously wasn't happy that I was getting away with whatever he had planned and he _certainly _wasn't happy with Seth.

The janitor glanced over my shoulder at Paul, before turning back to us with a curious expression.

"Very well." He replied, and before I knew it Seth was dragging me down the corridor. I could hear the janitor's concerned voice asking if Paul was okay as we neared the opposite end of the corridor, and then Embry trying to reassure him.

"I'm sorry about that." Seth said, lifting the papers that I'd forgotten I was even holding, from my hands. "Where's your next lesson?" He seemed pretty rushed, like he wanted to get me away from those guys faster than was even possible. But I was still too dazed to understand what he had just asked.

"W-what?"

"Your next lesson..." He reminded me.

"Oh...calculus." I turned to look back at Paul, only to see him glaring wildly at me, before Seth took me by the arm and towed me in the direction of my next class. Somehow, I knew that this wasn't going to be the last of it.

I hoped that the teacher in my next class would somehow brainwash me to the extent that I would forget this newfound threat and pray that it would be the first and last time I ever collide with Paul. But I could already sense that luck would be against me.

"So," Seth's voice interrupted me from my thoughts. "I'll give him the same excuse – that you got lost and I kindly helped you find your way." His hand was hovering hesitantly over the door handle. I simply nodded and waited.

He knocked first and swiftly made an entrance, motioning me with his hand to follow. As much as I wanted to reject the idea, I resisted and walked in, trying to ignore the fact that I was, yet again, the centre of attention.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr Reynolds. Grace here got lost and asked me for help." I didn't know what he said next, or how Mr Reynolds reacted. My eyes escaped a glance around the room to receive the numerous looks from the majority, which I regretted after. Every single one of them didn't hesitate to show their 'interest' which didn't help the discomfort I already felt.

"Ahem. Ms Taylor?" The teacher rose a brown, concerned by the looks of it and gestured towards a seat near the back. "Take a seat over there." I guessed he must have asked me that once already, and I was too preoccupied to notice. Not to mention everyone was giggling at my stupidity like I couldn't see. _Idiots_ I thought and awkwardly made my way over to my table.

The lesson completely dragged on; I had no idea what we were suppose to have learnt in the last 60 minutes, but I certainly didn't learn anything. I managed to jot down a few things that just managed to squirm their way into my brain, but that was almost the equivalent of about a quarter of my page. It was like that for most of the day. I was trying so hard to keep my mind from wandering hopelessly that I didn't even realise the time fly by after that first lesson. So far, I'd managed not to bump into the freakishly tall group of boys again until I realised it was lunch already. I knew I'd have to see them again soon, I just wasn't sure if I really wanted to...

I paused at the double doors of the dinner hall and scanned the room for an empty table; none. _Typical._

Paul and the other guys where sat at the far end of the room by the window, just about managing to fit on the same table with their incredible sizes. They spotted me and sniggered. _Oh no._ I tried to ignore them and wandered the room to a table that wasn't as deserted as I'd wished for. A group of girls sat on one side, leaving the other completely unused. I took the opportunity to sit down quickly and pull out a book to read: Marked (House of Night) By Kristin Cast. They gave me a funny look but I took no notice.

I was just starting to settle into my book when a conversation between two of the girls across the table became something of interest.

"So, do you think Jacob Black's ever coming back?" A dark haired girl asked. Jacob Black. That name. It was the same name that Seth had mentioned earlier this morning, and Paul. Although I couldn't be sure that it was the same Jacob the both of them had referred to, I couldn't help but listen in. Paul had said something about Jacob not being here and I could only assume that these girls were talking about the same thing.

"I don't know." Another one said, "But I wish he would. He is like totally gorgeous." Definitely a girls guy.

"Why did he even leave?" The first one questioned. My ears perked up. This was something I wanted to know.

"I'm not sure" The second girl played with a strand of hair absentminded. She leaned in casually. "I heard that it was something to do with a girl na-..."

"Um, excuse me but...you're in my seat." Dammit! Why do they always interrupt when it gets to the good bits?

I looked up to see a girl with fiery red hair in a loose pony, and a thick, straight fringe that just reached the rim of her glasses. She was holding a tray of food.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I apologized, and stood abruptly.

"Oh, it's fine," She smiled, walking to the opposite side of the table. "I'll just take the other seat. I'm April by the way."

"Grace" I replied, sitting again. I decided it best to put my book away since I wasn't going to get back into my bookworm mode again.

"So you're new here right?"

"Yeah." April seemed keen to make conversation.

"Cool." She smiled again. "I'm susrpised I haven't seen you around yet." I glanced up to see her munching away and noticed Paul and the other guys snickering in my direction. Seriously, what was their problem?

"They're laughing because you're hanging around with the dork." April said, as if to answer my thoughts. I frowned disapprovingly.

"But you're not a dork."

"You think? It's funny how you know who their referring to." She sighed, raising a brow. Time for a subject change.

"Hey, do you know anything about the guys over there?" I asked, shooting a glance towards Paul.

"Yeah." She motioned a hand towards each one of them, careful not to make it obvious. "That's Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared. Seth usually sits with them too. I don't know where he's gotten too though."

"Hmm." There was something strangely different about these boys. Something I couldn't quite understand.

"I kinda figured that part out this morning..." I shivered at the thought. Paul's angry face was not something I wanted to revisit. "They seem so...different. So strange..." I'm pretty sure she could sense where I was going with this – the look on her face said it all. She sighed expectantly and intertwined her hands over her food tray.

"You mean with like the ridiculously tall heights and the bad tempers?" She asked impassively.

"Yes, exactly."

"Yeah. It's weird." She agreed, picking up her sandwich again. She took a bite that was sure to have taken up most of what was left and continued. "They're weird. Everyone knows that." I glanced over April's shoulder at the group of un-miss-able boys; they were glaring conspicuously at me, almost as if they knew we were talking about them which, from the impression I got, seemed to make them angry or Paul at least. The others looked more concerned.

"What, and they don't suspect anything?" I asked, centralizing my attention back into the conversation. Curiosity got the better of me. These guys were the biggest, most weirdest people I'd ever observed, not to mention the fact that it wouldn't come as a surprise to me if they turned out to be something of inhuman. Surely I'm not the only one who thinks theres more to them than whats...well, visible?

"Nope" April answered.

"Not even the slightest bit?" This was ridiculous. How could people not notice how different these guys where? How could they not be the least bit curious?

"Well, obviously they notice them – I mean who wouldn't? But no-one really thinks anything of it. I think they feel too intimidated by their size." She shrugged her shoulders. "After all, what more could there possibly be? They're just guy's right?"

"Right" Just guys.

It was quiet for a minute after that. April ate silently whilst I stared unthinkingly at the table, twiddling my thumbs. That is, until she noticed the nonexistent tray in front of me.

"You haven't eaten." She confirmed.

"I'm not hungry." In all honesty, I'd actually forgotten about food and the needs for it. It wasn't exactly the most important thing on my mind right now.

"You know you should eat something though, right?"

"I'm not hungry" I repeated, a little more sternly than before.

"Alright, alright, I was just saying." She said, raising her hands defensively as she stood up. "You coming?" I rose from my seat to join her, wherever she was going, but stopped when I noticed Seth sitting in the far corner of the room on his own, looking apparently indignant towards Paul and the others.

"Yeah, I'll uh...I'll be with you in a minute." I narrowed my eyes in Seth's direction, confused. Why was he separated from his friends? Or at least, I thought they were his friends...where they? I walked towards him ignoring the disapproved looks I received from Paul and the others, and took a seat opposite him.

"Hey" I said, uneasily. He looked up from his tray of food, none of which he'd actually eaten and mumbled, "Hi." I pondered for a moment before saying anything more. I assumed that his behaviour had something to do with the events of this morning.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning." I paused for a brief second, "I didn't mean to make Paul angry, I just-..."

"You make Paul angry?" He interrupted, "You think this is your fault?" I was confused. I thought that Paul was angry at me for moronically walking into him. I thought I was the reason that he got so ludicrously mad and had the most unnecessary outburst at Seth. I'm pretty sure that's how it went.

"Well, I just assumed that-..."

"This isn't your fault." He gave a weak laugh, "This is my fault."

"This?" I questioned. "Seth, have they pushed you away? Have they-..."

"No!" He interrupted again, an angry expression present in his features. "No" He repeated, more quietly this time.

"I don't believe this"

"It's not like that. Grace it's..." He was about to further the conversation before Paul made his way over to our table. "You wouldn't understand." He finished, lowering his voice a few seconds before Paul reached us. When he did, he slung his arm deceivingly over Seth's shoulder and immediately set his gaze on me.

"Well well," He 'greeted'; his voice was polite yet so misleading you'd be a fool to believe it. "Look who's pushing their look."

"Paul don't" Seth interjected. He ignored him.

"You wanna be careful what you get yourself into, isn't that right Seth?" He was laughing, but Seth didn't seem the slightest bit amused.

"I said don't!" He exclaimed, rising to his feet. His fists curled into trembling balls of fury and before I knew it, he had stormed out of the canteen leaving me, Paul and a sea of bewildered faces from every student looking at the wavering doors that he had left through. Unexpectedly, Paul leaned in towards me, a sly smile formed on his lips, and spoke with as much bitterness as he could. "Now look what you've done?" He grinned – the careless asshole – and walked away with the rest of guys who I hadn't noticed had formed a half-circle around him. Ugh.

Biology was pretty awkward after that 'little event' at lunch. I was in the same class as April which was an advantage since I didn't exactly know many other people however, I also discovered that I shared the same lesson with Embry, Quil and Paul. Yes. Awkward.

The three of them strolled nonchalantly into the room completely aware of the fact that they were ten minutes late and were disrupting Mr Shay's speech, but obviously they couldn't care less. They were snickering mischievously as they made their way to their seats at the back of the room which, apparently, were always reserved for them. I found that out when I tried to take a seat in one of them accidentally. Ugh, how suckish! Instead, I ended up being seated two rows from the front by the window. Luckily that table was free and I had plenty of space all to myself.

I saw Paul glance down from the corner of his eye at me once as he walked passed, followed by Embry and Quil who tried to impersonate his pathetic excuse of an evil glare. Oh how I wanted to wipe those silly little grins right off of their faces. I knew they weren't the actual ones causing the problem here. They were just following in Paul's footsteps...I think. But still.

I tried not to let their irrational behaviour get to me as all three situated themselves on their reserved row and muttered to each other ignorantly. It irritated me a little that the teacher hadn't even bothered to accuse them of the disturbance they were causing. He just shot them a disapproving look but never pressed the matter. I expected at least a word of warning, if that. I guess he saw them as some kind of threat like I did. That wouldn't come as a shock.

They continued their conversations for some time throughout Mr Shay's speech. It was really starting to bother me – that their stupid, aggravating voices distracted me from my concentration. And then came the part I knew too well would happen.

When Mr Shay turned his back to the class I heard that sly voice talking directly to me. Just the sound of it made me cringe.

"Psst!" Paul hissed, just audible enough to keep the teacher from hearing. I grimaced and turned hesitantly to see him leaning over the table with a deceitful smile.

"What do you want?" I asked trying my best to pull off the harshness that was intended but my voice was shaky. I glared hatefully at him.

"You know, you should really learn to be more polite." He insinuated.

"Oh, and you would know what that means."

"Oh I know a lot of things."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I started to turn my back on him when his next comment caught me off guard.

"You really ought' a watch how you talk to me. You might just be a little too confident one day." I turned insistently back to face him. He was smiling promisingly.

"Is that a threat?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes.

He winked. "Could be." If anyone was being over-confident it was definitely him.

Just then the bell rang, interrupting us from our little conversation. I felt a sudden wave of relief and desperation to get out of the classroom and took little than a few seconds to do so.

"You are unbelievable" I said, grabbing my bag from beneath the table. My desperation was beginning to rise when I heard the sound of Paul's chair scrape along the floor as he stood up and followed me. I could feel his gaze at the back of my head as he shadowed me and I tried push past some of the other students that blocked my way. I heaved myself through the door feeling much more confident once I was out, and started to pace down the corridor at a much more relieved level. I couldn't seem to cease the feeling that I would be spending most of my time at the Quileute School as a victim to Paul and his gang and that made me panic. Being in his bullying range wasn't something I was too fond of.

**Thankyou for reading and a major thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! iloveyou guys (:  
Lots of love xx**


	3. The Wolf

**Heyy guys! I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I did say that I wouldn't be updating for about two weeks because I had exams but that turned into three weeks which I sincerely apologize for. I'v been trying and trying to get this chapter up as soon as I could but it's more of a filler for my next chapter and I struggled to get the wording right. You know me. If I'm not satisfied, I won't post it until it's right. Turns out, this ended up being better than I expected =D By the way, if you havent already done so, I suggest that you read chapter two again because I added some extra that I didn't get chance to write before and I don't know if you guys noticed. Anyway, like I said, this is more of a filler so not alot happens but I needed it to be able to write my next chapter for y'all. I hope you likes it (:**

The Wolf

I decided I didn't want to go straight home. I knew Tony wouldn't be home yet but I still had my suitcase to unpack and I couldn't bare to see the reminders that I'd brought with me. How Stupid. And being in an empty house was sure to set my emotions loose too; I'd have nothing to keep my attention from returning to that very...place I hated most, those consequential thoughts and the excruciating pain that followed. So I decided that walking was the alternative. Although walking didn't exactly keep my mind off of things, it enabled me to think freely; to think infinitely without the worry of exposing my emotional state in front of an audience and attracting attention.

I tried to focus on the view as I walked along First Beach, admiring the sea in its dark, blue form and the soft, white foam that glissaded along the edges of the sand. I suppose you could say it was a nice day for Forks, considering that of the well-known rain that never fails to miss a day's worth of downpour. It was still very dull – the clouds hung low in the sky, darkening the area with their immeasurable shadows – and I was sure that it was bound to rain again soon.

I sat myself down on the roots of a driftwood tree that twisted out of the ground like the legs of a spider, closing my eyes as I listened to the peaceful sound of the waves, and thought back to what Paul had said earlier. _You really ought' a watch how you talk to me. You might just be a little too confident one day. _It made me shudder to think how serious he had sounded at the time. If he really was threatening me, I doubt that he would even hesitate the slightest bit before he made a move.

Theres a name for people like him: bullies, and as much as I despised him for being such an arrogant, stuck-up ass, I had to admit that a part of me appreciated him for not letting my mind wander. I supposed that without him there to plague me, I'd be writhing in emotional pain right now and that was something I definitely couldn't live through. But I wasn't sure how much of his torment I could stand either and I didn't think it was going to be a first day thing. I knew very well what boys could be like, after all previous experience at my old high school was all I needed to understand the jerk-like behaviour that some of them contained, but _these _boys were different. Paul and his gang were something else. Something I couldn't comprehend. It was as if everyone was scared of them, intimidated by the distinct differences that they possessed as they loitered in their shadows. They got first choice of everything. No-one dared to cross their path...No-one except me, I'm guessing. Maybe that was the reason for their pathetic behaviour towards me. But I wouldn't call it 'crossing their path'. I'd simply walked into Paul by mistake and that seemed to create this whole conflict between us.

I dwelled on this for a moment. It hadn't occurred to me just how different they were until I actually sat down and thought about it. But nevertheless, what were they to me? Just something to keep my mind occupied...I think. Well, they certainly don't mean anything to me, that's for sure. Ugh. As if!  
Suddenly, my eyes flew open. Another wet sound eased in with the waves and something cold touched my face. I shivered as the goose bumps began to form along my arms and looked up to see that it was raining again. _Great._ That was my cue to leave. At least I decided to pack my umbrella this morning. I shifted my weight from the driftwood to stand and made my way back up the beach. I was pretty miffed to have to leave; not many people came down here since it rained too much to bother, and I felt complacent to be alone in such a peaceful place. But now I had to leave and I'd soon be feeling the discomfort again.

By the time I got home, the pain was already starting to kick in. Tony's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so I took it he wasn't home yet. I shook my umbrella by the door way, careful not to splatter myself pointlessly, and left it to dry off. It seemed so much colder in the house when it was empty; so lifeless and dull. It didn't help the aching pain I felt in my chest at all. In fact, it made it worse so I switched on the TV and the table lamps to warm the place up. That wasn't helping much either. I decided on making grilled cheese sandwiches for Tony when he got in but that wasn't as distracting as I'd wished for. It kept my mind busy for a little while but by the time Tony came home I was on the verge of going crazy.

"Hey kiddo!" Tony greeted as he shook himself off by the door. He walked into the kitchen and routed through the fridge for a beer to crack open. "Say, I didn't know you could cook."

"Never underestimate me." I replied. It was lacking the sarcasm though. I sorted the grilled cheese sandwiches onto a plate and took them to the table for Tony.

"You're right. It looks good. Maybe I should make you do this more often." He acclaimed, settling himself in one of the chairs.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll be lucky." He let out an approved chuckle as he started to tuck in and then he realised that I hadn't made anything for myself.

"You're not eating." He pointed out.

"I already ate." I lied. "I'm not hungry." That part was true. As stupid as it may sound, I felt too sickened by the distress to be hungry. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget everything.

Tony just shrugged. I attempted to flee to my room without the concern that I could sense was starting to slowly evolve, but Tony was observant.

"So how was your first day at school?" He asked. Dammit! I stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to face him.

"Great." I lied again, desperate to escape his anxious gaze. I didn't waste any time. The moment he registered my answer I shot up the stairs and almost threw myself through my bedroom door. The aching pain in my chest worsened and I slid down the back of the door, dragging my knees up to rest my chin. I tried to breath rhythmically – to compose myself – but I'd already weakened my guard and I let slip the image of my father's face. Now I could hardly strengthen it again. I tightened my arms around my legs and squeezed as hard as I physically could, the anger of failing myself away.

_Get a hold of yourself, Grace! _My mind was screaming at me. _Breathe..._I inhaled a shaky breath of air, exhaled again, and thought of the peaceful sound of the waves until I felt calm again. When I felt sure that I could move, I unlocked my arms from around my legs and crawled over to my suitcase that still lay in the centre of the floor – time to unpack. I braced myself for the memories that each of my belongings was sure to hold and quickly unzipped the case. Sure enough, everything was there.

I pulled out the first item – a photo of my parents on their wedding day – and traced my fingers lightly across the image. It was taken a year before I was born but it was one of the few photos that got saved in the fire. My Dad stood solemnly beside my Mom with his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right hand intertwined with hers. They both looked so happy together. I placed it carefully on my night stand and smiled to myself, though deep down, I ached for them.

The next item was my Mom's old jewellery box. It was a light wooden box with two drawers side by side and a lid atop which contained the most precious items she owned. The first was a white gold chain with an oval shaped pendant that had a blue topaz diamond in the centre and tiny silver diamonds embossed around the outside. The second was a matching pair of circular earrings and the third was her wedding ring. They never managed to find my fathers...But anyway, she had a few other bits and pieces in there like her pearl earrings and her beaded bracelets but I daren't touch them in case I broke them. I was always one to be clumsy when it came to handling things (as said with the dreaded hangers) and besides, I liked to keep them the way my Mom had left them although they probably got repositioned when my case got moved.

The third item was my Dad's favourite watch. It was a black, rectangular watch that he promised he would give to the man that I married; the man that he knew would truly take good care of my heart. Sheesh – like that's ever going to happen. Who would want a messed up wreck like me?

I tried to remind myself not to lose control again and unpacked the rest of my things. It didn't take long. Most of my belongings had been ruined in the fire and I hardly had anything to put away. Note to self: you really need to do some serious shopping. Whoopee. Shopping. Fun...

Once I had everything sorted, I shoved my case underneath my bed and glanced at the clock. 7:00p.m. It was too early to sleep. I didn't feel like I could anyway, and I didn't plan on going back downstairs to squirm under Tony's pretence gaze. So I settled for reading my 'Marked' book again. I must have been reading it for a good two hours because Tony knocked on my door some time after to let me know that he was hitting the sack and when I looked at my clock for the second time, it indicated so. I still couldn't sleep though. I tried to settle back into my book but there were too many thoughts racing through my mind.

It was getting late and I was nearing the end of my book when something caught my attention. A faint, piercing howl echoed through my window sending a sudden chill through my body and I suddenly remembered the wolf from the night before. It was strange that I had forgotten about something as vast and mysterious as this but it didn't take long for me to remember the image of the wild beast veiled within the trees.

Instinctively, I put the book down and stumbled over to the window. Sure enough, it was there, concealed in the trees at the other side of the road. I'd expected to see it raised on all four legs with its head tilted towards the sky but my expectations were wrong. Instead, it seemed wary; it had its back towards me, facing off into the trees like there was something out there. Something calling...

There was a flash of dark fur in the moonlight and then it was gone. Off into the darkness in one swift movement. I watched, dazed as it disappeared into the night and then deliberated on what could have made it react this way. I had a feeling I was missing something obvious here...

A range of different feelings and thoughts coursed through my mind at that moment: shock, confusion, curiosity...determination. I had a sudden urge to follow it and that confused me even more. There was something remotely unfamiliar about this wolf and I couldn't put my finger on it. But why was I so intrigued? Was it the unordinary presence it seemed to maintain when I saw it? The difference it seemed to behold compared to any other wolf? The absurdity, the lack of understanding it left me with? Was it because of the stupidity and the desperation of wanting to distract myself of my preposterous behaviour? Or was it simply my interest in animals?

All of those options seemed relevant somehow. But the only one that seemed to gain my attention the most was the first. This wolf, it was different to any other wolf I'd ever seen. So much so that I was sure it couldn't possibly exist in such a second-rate town like La Push. It was too beautiful; too magnificent. Any other wolf and I wouldn't even have considered these thoughts. But this just wasn't any other wolf.

As I thought about this, I found myself already backing out of my room in realisation. There was something more to this wolf and I had to find out. I was _going _to find out. I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and headed for the door. I had to be as quiet as possible not to wake Tony which wasn't an easy task for me but with the advantage of wearing my trusty pair of converse, I managed to tip-toe out of the house quietly with a flashlight. Just to be on the safe side, you know.

Once I was out into the dimly lit street another thought struck me. The wolf was probably long gone by now and I had no idea how to get around in the forest during the day, let alone in the pitch darkness. But my curiosity still stood strong and that alone increased my determination. I was going to find this wolf whether it be tonight, tomorrow night or even next week. I was going to find it and prove to myself that I wasn't completely insane. This wolf definitely was different.

I walked uneasily across the road and stood at the foot of the forest. It looked incredibly dark in there; the only thing that made it barely visible was the moonlight from above. I shone my flashlight towards the opening and gulped at the scene before me. My insanity was easily confirmed when I took that reluctant first step and no sooner was I further in than I expected. _Dammit! What the hell am I doing? _

It was just as dark as it looked and when I'd ventured far enough that I'd given up hope of ever finding the wolf, I realised that I couldn't remember which way was left and which way was right. Hell, I couldn't even remember which way was forward anymore. I was just wandering now, going round in circles maybe? Getting even deeper than I thought possible? I didn't know. I tried to focus but there was nothing to focus on. It was too dark and too quiet and whenever there was even the slightest sound of the nocturnal animals hidden away, I literally jumped out of my skin, even aware of the cause. I was beginning to think I'd made a mistake to follow the wolf.

When I was finally starting to lose all hope of ever finding my way out again, I heard something. I heard the one thing I was dying to hear from the moment I left it: the ocean. I relished on the relief I felt when I recognized it and tried to focus on the direction it was coming from: right. _Right, right, right. _I thought I was walking around in circles again as I followed the sound but I was lucky this time. There was an opening a few yards away and I could already see a glimpse of the ocean as I got closer. _My favourite place..._ I hadn't even realised I was running until I tripped over an upturned root and almost lost my balance. Gah! It felt like I was running but not getting anywhere. And then I broke free. The darkness disappeared and was replaced by the moonlight again and the sound of the waves echoed all around me in the silence. I was back on First Beach. Thank goodness.

It looked different here at night. The water was just a dark blanket that stretched out into the nothingness; the cliffs were like shadows in the distance and the sand was a light shade of grey in the light, though it was still just as beautiful.

I walked out onto the sand and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. The breeze was gentle against my face, caressing and calming, and the sound of the waves was enough to sing me to sleep. _Sleep_. I repeated the word in my mind. That was something I needed right now. I wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep without waking to my own stifled screams in the morning. But right now that wasn't an option.

That was when I noticed something.

At the far end of the beach was the wolf. This was the last place I'd expected to find it, but that's when the confusion really hit me. It wasn't alone. With it, were six other wolves all crowded round in a circle like they were communicating with each other. They were all just as mysterious as the first; huge and intimidating, a bit like Paul and his gang. They could resemble animals themselves.

I stepped back behind a tree to watch what they were doing. They were only animals after all, but I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of being caught out by the seven of them. Imagining what those things were capable of made me shudder.

One of the wolves stood in the centre of the ring whilst the others nodded their heads, almost as if they were talking. His fur was a shaggy russet colour and was in need of a desperate trim. The thought made me laugh mentally but then so did the fact that I was watching a group of wolves from behind a tree. I watched for a while as they continued to move their heads towards the wolf in those communicative motions, fascinated by just how human they seemed to be acting. Wait. I couldn't understand how I'd managed to even consider that. Wolves acting human?

My thoughts were discarded when a low whimper erupted from the pack and a slightly smaller, sandy coloured wolf launched itself at the other. They tumbled to the ground, rolling and scrambling in the sand as the larger one fought to get the sandy wolf off of him. I watched, overwhelmed by the terror and let out a horrified gasp. And then everything stopped. All of the wolves froze and I crumpled my face in confusion. Not one of them moved. Even the two wolves on the ground finished what they were doing. Then all at once, their heads turned in my direction and I realised what was happening.

_Ho. Lee. Crap..._

And then I ran...

**I hope this chapter was satisfying enough, considering it was a filler  
I spent so much time trying to make it right for y'all so im hoping you enjoyed it  
I'd appreciate it if you could drop me a comment and make me feel happy since I put so much effort into this. ****It's the last you lovely readers can do(: (Positive critisism included)**

**P.S. Don't jump to conclusions with the 'fight' between the wolves ;)**


	4. Strange Returning

**Heyy guys! I am soooo sorry about the wait. I promised you all that I would update sooner - I even said so in replies to your reviews - and I sincerley apologize for not doing so. Its been three weeks! Can you believe it? I'm really sorry. Its been abit...hectic you could say these past few weeks. I had my mum come up for a few days in the holidays and I had this super annoying biology coursework that threatened to push my temper and now I have exams to revise for next week. So I'm pretty sure you can see why I haven't updated. But I'm here now and I have...only half a chapter. I'm sorry about that too. It took me AGES to try and write this Jacob chapter. I wrote it in his POV and I was finding it difficult by keeping his character on the right track but I was determined to write it so I'm hoping it's good enough. So because this is only half a chapter, I wanted to get it up because I'd kept you waiting long enough and I didn't know when I'd be able to next update. But I will be finishing this off so make sure you check this chapter for any extra writing that I WILL be adding. Here you go guys (:**

Strange Returning

Jacob POV

I knew that Bella never belonged to me. I knew that, regardless of everything I've ever done for her – of the fact that she practically owns me – I would never rightfully own her. Nor have I ever.

It was undeniable that she did love me. That much I knew. But it was not enough to even compare to the love that she felt for him. I had absolutely nothing against him. And yet I just couldn't bring myself to understand what she saw in him. He was a bloodsucker. A _killer_. And after everything he put her through, after I held her together – kept her alive whilst she dwindled in his absence – she still felt the need to go saving his icy little butt when he almost killed her himself – in more ways than one.

And now she is marrying him; becoming one of them (Or at least I think she is. God knows I can't even remember how long I've been gone. It's probably already happened). She's willing to risk the lives of so many innocent people just so that she can live happily ever after with him?! How nice. What the hell happened to the real Bella? The Bella that couldn't care less about herself but of the people around her? The Bella that I used to know?

It stung to use the past tense.

Now it's too late. Now everything we ever had – mainly just the friendship, nothing more – she tossed down the drain and left me broken like he left her. If anything, I'd of thought that she of all people would be the last person to ever turn their back on someone and leave them completely and utterly heart-broken. Obviously I was wrong.

As I realized this, a loud and painful howl ripped from my chest. How was I ever going to be able to let her go like that? How would I ever be myself again now? There was only one way that I knew of that was supposed to make your life complete and that was something I swore I never wanted to happen.

_Say Jake, are you okay? _I grimaced. Embry.

_I'm fine! _I snapped. _Just do me a favour and get outta my freaking head!_

_Oh uh...Sorry. _Ugh. I know he was just being a friend but his constant pestering was driving me crazy and the fact that we could hear each other's minds...thoughts...whatever you wanna call it, was a huge minus when I was trying to escape from everything.

I'd been running for so long now. Like the coward that I am, I ran when I found out she was changing and I haven't put even so much as a toe back onto that land. I ran for all that was left of me. For miles on end I didn't stop and it's been like that ever since. Run, eat, sleep, run some more. I'd thought about going back; about Billy and what he would think of me. After all, he needed me and I just upped and left. What kind of son does that to their disabled father? Ugh. I'm such a jerk! But I couldn't bring myself to face it all, more specifically, to face _her _as one of _them_.

So I just carried on running.

I didn't have the slightest clue where I was right now. Somewhere in Canada – I knew that much. I didn't know the time, the place. Hell, I don't even remember what day it is anymore.

_Monday, _Embry intervened, breaking me away from my train of thought. Again.

_EMBRY! _I yelled.

_Okay, okay. I'm sorry! _Honestly, if I had the ability to destroy these mind...thingy's, I would probably do just that; if it meant that I get the benefit of not having somebody in my head half of the time. I thought that last part aloud just for Embry's sake.

_Dude. You need to lighten up, _he thought, _Come home._

_I'm not coming home _I growled. _What reason do I have now?_ I knew that was a stupid question before I even though it. I already knew the answer but that didn't stop Embry.

_Billy._ He answered. I stayed quiet. This was the guilt trip all over again. _Aww man. Jake, he needs you, _he whined. _We all do. _I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, yeah, we've had this conversation before. Billy's fully capable of looking after himself_ I thought much as I hated to admit it, I knew that I was wrong. My Dad was an independent man, yes. He hated having to rely on others but he needed it. He needed help getting into bed. He needed help cooking and getting around sometimes. Sure he did. He was in a wheel chair for God's sake. How could I leave someone so vulnerable like that? Especially my Dad?

But he had Sue. And Charlie, right?

_Right, so you're just gonna forget that he's in a wheelchair and forget that not only has he lost his wife, his daughters but now you? Seriously Jake, he misses you so much. You need to come home._ My face fell when I registered what he was implying; my Dad having to cope on his own now? Ouch. That was harsh. Man, he did need me. I couldn't imagine the state that he would be in right now.

_Look Embry, I know okay, I know. Surely you understand why I can't come home._

_Do I? _He questioned. I could picture his face crumpled in confusion as he struggled to understand the strain of emotion that this whole...thing had on me. There wasn't really any other way to describe it; some love triangle between two immortal enemies fighting for the same girl and of course, I ended in the place of the lovesick loser - the one who had a cat in hells chance of ever being with her. But I'd never admit that to Embry...

_Too late. I heard you. _I heard him laugh and groaned disapprovingly. _Y'know, I'm beginning to think you really are taking this whole thing too far. I mean c'mon, she left you. _Oh, here we go again, _Well not technically because she never really was with you but-_

_Alright, alright. Enough already. I'll never return if you keep that up._

_What? So you're...gonna come home? _Embry's voice was hopeful. He always did jump to conclusions.

I was about to answer when I sensed a new presence joining us. Great.

_Who's coming home? Jake?_ Quil asked.

_Ugh. Guys!_

_Naw. He didn't say he was coming home yet, _Embry covered. Makes a change. _He's just being a wimp. _Okay, maybe not. Ugh. If anything, I do NOT like being called a wimp.

I heard Quil sigh in his thoughts and grunt, unsatisfied. _Dude, that sucks. _I swear, if only they knew what this felt like. _We don't need to know, Jake. We've see enough of it from you and...well, _he lowered his voice slightly, _No offence but it's getting kinda depressing. _I growled.

_I know, _Embry agreed, _I guess he just doesn't know what he's missing out on in La Push these days..._Yeah right! What was this? A gang up on Jake day? Like La Push can offer me anything better than to face everything I left behind. And what did Embry mean by that anyway?

A million and one different thoughts ran through Embry's mind at that moment from Emily's cooking, to bonfires on the beach, to...both Quil and I gasped when he paused on the image of April Smith. I could, in effect, remember her from school. She had just moved to La Push not so long before I had left. She was the clever girl that nobody really spoke to and she didn't really pass that much for looks either. If anyone got seated next to her _they'd _get teased for it. But I didn't remember much of her. I didn't stay long enough.

_Dude, why are you thinking about April Smith? _Quil asked confused, although I could tell he was slightly amused by the situation.

_Huh? Wha-I mean, _he cleared his chest,_ I'm not..._

Quil snorted, _Yeah right,_ and burst out laughing whilst I gave a weak chuckle. It felt strange to actually react positively to something for the first time in however long but it felt good too...in a strange kind of way. Even though it was just a slight reaction, it was still something and that something seemed to hit home. It made me realise, I actually missed the guys. Maybe if I did try to let go and face home again, what's the worst that could happen?...After all, I sure did miss Emily's cooking and hanging out with the guys a lot more than I realised. Gee thanks Embry.

My thoughts were discarded when I realised that they could still be observed by the two other nosey stooges that I know but luckily for me, they were too absorbed in the topic of April Smith. Why _was _he thinking about her?

_Don't deny it,_ Quil continued, _You were crushing on the do-..._

_Don't you dare, _Embry growled, cutting him off before he could pronounce the word. There was silence for a minute as the two of us registered Embry's reaction and I could feel the confusion that overwhelmed Quil and I. He just flipped at the mention of the word 'dork', or so I assumed. He was basically defending April. What was his problem? One word came straight to mind causing a second gasp to erupt from Quil.

_Embry, did you...have you..._I tried to ask but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Imprinting on April Smith? Well, that really was something I thought I'd never see. Embry was like the 'Definitions of April Smith Dictionary'; always using at least one of his goofy words to describe her. But imprinting? And when? How did he manage to keep this secret for so long?

I could sense his embarrassment as he cursed under his breath but never answered.

_Oh my God! _Quil practically yelled, _You imprinted? On April Smith? And you didn't tell?! _Embry was silent. Quil was chuckling uncontrollably but eventually he gave up and burst into hysterics. _This is insane! Haha! I can't believe you-_

_Oh, will you SHUT UP! _Embry roared in humiliation. I tried to hold back my laughter too but it got the better of me. _So what if I have _imprinted _on April_. _What's it to you?_

_Nothing, it's just...well_, I paused, trying to calm myself with deep breathing – I couldn't believe I was laughing, actually laughing – but at the mention of her name we both started up again, _It's April._

_Yeah and how did you manage to keep it from us for so long? _Quil asked, _Especially in wolf form._

Embry was thoughtful for a moment. _I dunno. _I could picture him shrugging. _Just tried really hard not to think about her, I guess. Practiced y'know?_

_Practice? _Quil grimaced, or at least it sounded like he did. _How can you practice something like that when you know the whole pack can literally swim through your head?_

Embry chuckled. _It wasn't easy that's for sure. _But then the seriousness came back and I could sense his discomfort. _I knew that if you guys found out you'd make a total ass outta me. I'd never be able to live it down. That's why I kept it secret and I did a pretty damn good job too. I could only imagine the torment you'd put me through if I told you. But then I just went and blew it. _His voice softened. _Y'know, she's actually a nice girl – helping me with homework and stuff. She even made me cookies too._

_She did what? _Quil burst into laughter again. _So that's why you were slacking then, huh? The dork made you cookies? Haha! What where they? Chocolate chip?_

_Quil stop. _I tried to reason. I actually felt bad for the guy. Embry imprinted and we were supposed to stick by him and defend him here. Not sit around and make fun of the girl he imprinted on. Where's the family in that? We were a pack.

But Quil didn't listen.

_What's it gonna be next? _He cackled, _A pink cupcake?_

_I said stop! _I yelled. Embry was silent the whole time. He knew this was coming. Thats why he kept us in the dark for so long...somehow. Quil's laughs were immediately stifled. _Embry imprinted, Quil. We have to respect that. It doesn't matter who he imprinted on, whether it was...a granny or...another man for that matter-_

_Jeez, thanks Jacob _Embry cut in.

_Hey, it was just an idea. Anyway, whoever he imprinted on, we have to stick by him and support him. You should know that. You imprinted on a two year old!_

Quil was silent for a moment. When he had finally composed himself enough to be sensible and understand, he sighed and said, _Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry Embry._

_Thanks _Embry replied, mainly to me.

_So! _I exclaimed, _Who's up for a race?_

_ME! _They both yelled, but then Embry's voice became the most dominant when he realised what I had just said. _Wait. What? _I just laughed and set off into the forthcoming night.

_I'm gonna kick your ass's at this one boys!_

I could feel the wind rush through my fur as I picked up speed and the adrenaline that coursed through my veins from the excitement of my soon-to-be return to La Push. I could make it before midnight if I pushed myself hard enough. With any luck, Billy might still be up when I got back.

I enjoyed the feeling of the freedom as I ran like the true wolf within me and aimed straight for home. _Home. _It felt so good to say that. I don't know what caused this change in me but I no longer felt the pain and the emptiness that once took over me. I no longer felt lost to Bella. It still hurt to say her name and it still hurt a little knowing that I lost out on the love of my life but I had a family back home and I finally realized that. Embry and Quil were there for me – my two best friends. My Dad was there for me and it was up to me to be there for him now. I had the rest of the pack to support me. I was just too blind to see it all. And not only that, I had the strangest feeling of fate within me. Fate and adventure and hope; it felt like there was something back there waiting for me, luring me in. Like I was destined to be there. And I was going to be there.

_I'm betting on me! _Quil yelled, breaking me away from my thoughts. It sounded like he was running too. Fast.

_Not if I'm involved, _Embry added, his tone just as equal.

I laughed. _Oh yeah? We'll see about that. _I pushed myself further, the wind increasing as I picked up speed. It skimmed through my fur with more force than I've literally ever experienced, I'm guessing due to the excitement that ushered me on. I let out a wild laugh which, in wolf form, came out as a loud howl. I felt like me again now. The real me. Jacob Black. THE Jacob Black.

_Enough of the exaggeration, Jake. _Quil laughed. Oh right. I forgot that my thoughts were still public.

_Whatever, _I snorted. Embry chuckled in the background. I almost forgot he was there.

It was silent again after that. I continued to run contently as the sky grew dark, unveiling the stars in their vast forms. Soon I would be back where I belonged.

* * *

It was completely dark by the time I reached La Push. Forget the idea of Billy still being up this late. The surprise will have to wait till morning or, if I'm not completely off track, later.

The first of the few houses came into view persuading me to push myself harder – I was so close to home now – along with two familiar, large shapes in the distance. I knew by instinct that it was Embry and Quil. They were the only ones that knew of my return since it was there shift on patrol and I'm pretty sure the rest of the pack would be there too if they knew. Plus, Embry did mention they'd be waiting for me when I got there and that he'd signal the others with his oh-so-dramatic howl. Ha! Says it was for effect. _Please! _I can do better than him any day.

Quil stood tall on his two back legs and barked excitedly when he saw me approach and then Embry knocked him in the side.

_Ouch! Hey!_

_Shut up you moron! People can here you! _Then he turned with the same excited expression, to look at me. _Jacob!_

_Hey guys. Miss me?_

_You wish! _Quil teased.

I lifted my paw to my chest and whimpered. _Oh the pain! _I joked

_You _will _be in pain if you don't get you're furry little ass down to the beach this minute, _Sam's alpha voice interfered.

_Since when did Sam join the conversation? _I asked.

_Since Embry and his 'oh-so-dramatic' howl nearly woke the whole of La Push. Now get a move on! _He ordered and with that, the three of us made our way to First Beach.

_About that race-..._Embry started.

_Ready, set, go! _I shouted, zooming ahead of them before he got a chance to finish.

_Hey, no fair! _He yelled back.

_You're gonna pay for that, Jakey boy! _Quil said, gaining on me. I risked a glance behind me to find them both on my tail.

_Quit messing around! _Came Sam's voice again. _The others are coming._ _I want you down here now!_

_Jeez Sam, you're no fun, _I muttered slowing my pace. _Guess the race is off guys._ Quil and Embry moaned as they caught up to me and I sighed in response.

We were almost to the beach when we heard the others joining us. A flash of different images appeared in my mind as they phased into the conversation, some of which I wasn't intent on seeing.

Leah was the first to speak. _What's so important that it can't wait till morn-...Jake?_

_Huh? Leah what the hell are you- _Seth was about to ask but was cut short when he realised how close I was through our mind link and gasped in surprise. _Jacob! _

_Hey guys. _I laughed.

_Alright! Where's the bloodsucker? _Jared asked as he too joined the conversation. _Oh. Hey Jake. You finally decided to come back._

_Guess so._

As we made our way up the beach we could already see the others forming a circle around Sam. He gestured with his head for me to join him although I already knew what he was thinking and I walked to the middle and stood by his side. Seth was wagging his tail excitedly as he eyed me. I nodded my head once.

_Alright, listen up, _Sam began, _I'm pretty sure you all understand why we're gathered here now; Jacob's back and I thought it all of our responsibility – as a family – that we welcome him back the way a family would. _There was a wave of heads as the wolves nodded in understanding. _He is the beta wolf and I'm sure you'll all agree that after everything he's uh...been through, he deserves...well...he just needs our support right now._

_Alright, no need to make me feel like a weakling _I grimaced. Sam chuckled.

_Well, I can't say much about you taking off like that. _He tilted his head towards me. _I don't think Emily will let you get away without a 'true' welcoming._

_Ugh. No parties. _I groaned. _I'd rather just settle back in silently. _Sam laughed again.

_I'm sure she'll understand. _He turned his head back to the pack, Seth especially, amusement evident in his features. _Alright then, I guess that's about it. Just one other thing. Jacob..._

_Uh-huh?_

_Patrol starts tomorrow. _I groaned again. _Okay, Seth? _I followed his gaze and before I even had a chance to react, Seth had tackled me full-on to the ground.

_Jake! _He yelled, _I'm so glad you're back._ His tongue slid down the side of my face – how I was glad I wasn't human right now.

_Ew. Seth, that's gross. Get off! _He laughed as I grunted in a struggle to lift him off of me. He really has built himself up since I last saw him.

_Man, you really need a haircut._

_Oh gee, thanks Seth now get off!_

_Guys stop! _Sam suddenly interrupted, his voice barely a whisper.

_But I thought you said I could-_ Seth started.

_I said stop!_

_Hey Sam, what's up? _I asked, completely and utterly confused. Why did everything suddenly seem so intense?

He spoke through clenched teeth. _There is somebody watching us. Over there. By the trees. _I followed his gaze and sure enough there was someone there. A girl I think. But I couldn't make her out in the shadows. _Oh shit _was my only thought. I could see the outline of her body in the trees, her hair coiling around her shoulders in the wind but no face. She looked frozen.

_Don't you think she would be if she saw eight giant wolves staring at her, you idiot! _Leah hissed. I shot her a menacing look and turned back to where the girl was stood but she was gone...I blinked hard. Only a few rustling leaves were left twisting and twirling in the spot that she was in only seconds before.

_What'a we do now? _Paul growled, _She's seen us!_

_We don't do anything. _Sam said sternly. _All of you go home now and don't let anyone see you. I know it's late but you can never be sure. Now go. _He waited for the others to leave before he called me back. Not that it would make much of a difference. _Oh and Jacob?_

_Yeah?_

_It's good to have you back._

_Thanks. It's good to be back. _He gave me one last thankful look before heading off in the opposite direction, obviously back to Emily.

I would never fully understand the whole imprinting thing; the whole...need to be so close to your soul mate all the time. It seems a little drastic to me. And what with Embry imprinting on April now. That's going to be even worse.

_JACOB! You son of a-_

Oops.

* * *

When I saw the familiar faded red house and my Rabbit still parked in the garage I had a sudden urge to squeal like a girl and dance all around the garden but I resisted. Everything still looked the same. I phased back into my human state, which felt strange considering I hadn't phased in so long, and walked carefully to my garage. My tools were still layed out the way I had left them, my car untouched. I trailed my hand along the bonnet and sighed happily.

It started to rain then. I peeked my head around the corner of the garage to make sure that I was alone and hurried to the front door, cursing under my breath as the icy droplets collided with my skin. I yanked on the door and closed it behind me quickly. Bad idea. A light flicked on and the old, familiar face I was waiting to see appeared at the entrance to his bedroom. He seemed paler than usual. His eyes were tired and restless; more wrinkles had formed beneath them.

"Son?" He asked.

"Hey dad."

"Son!" He exclaimed, wheeling himself over to wrap his arms around me. He squeezed me tightly then shifted his hands to my arms since he couldn't reach my shoulders. I watched as his eyes hardened and waited for the questioning to start. "What the hell where you thinking?!" He yelled. We were silent for a moment then he shook me and smiled again. "I'm just kiddin' ya. Where you bin all this time? I thought you weren't coming back."

"I...I had to get away for a while. I needed some space. Sorry Dad."

"Ah, don't worry about. I'm just glad you're back now. You are staying right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm staying."

His face puckered up into a grin. "Good. You wanna go take a shower? You look like you could use it."

"I feel like I could use it" I admitted. He laughed. "I'll see you in the morning, kay?"

"I should hope so. We have a lot of making up to do. Night Son."

"Night Dad." I waited until he'd wheeled himself into his room and closed the door behind him and then I took a nice, hot shower and got into my own bed. It was still a little too small and I'd have to invest in a bigger one soon but I won't complain. I've missed sleeping in a real bed for too long.

**Okay so there you have it guys. The first chapter from Jacob's POV.  
I'm hoping it made sense but if you got any questions, don't hesitate to ask. And don't forget to check this chapter for the extra bits that I WILL DEFINATELY be adding. I just need to get round to it. Thanks again guys. I'd appreciate your reviews willingly XD**


	5. The Beginning Of Something?

**WHOA! Quick, huh? Okay, well not that quick but it was quicker than the other times, right? Well anyway, Chapter Five is officially up and guess what guys?!! It's the bit that you've all been waiting for! I was so excited when I finally got to write this chapter. I couldn't wait to post it. It's probably not the best thing ever but I'm happy with it; I kinda thought the last chapter lacked complexity so I tried super hard on this one for ya! Oh and there's just one thing I wanna clarify here. When you read this you'll find a * symbol at the beginning of one of the sentences. That my friends, is where my favourite part of the chapter comes in. If you haven't already, listen to the song In The City by Kevin Rudolf. That * represents where that song would come into it because I think the chorus is perfect for a certain beautiful persons entrance... ;) Muha. Seriously, listen to it. And hey! You guy's never let me know what you thought about having a playlist :(  
Oh! One more thing. Just so this doesn't seem confusing, this chapter is basicaly a week after Grace has seen those wolves and Jake basicaly uses that week to settle in back home before he goes to school. And since he's back now, Embry and Quil aren't following around after Paul anymore so they've sort of just broke off from that little gang they had and are spending more time with April because of the imprintment. April doesn't know yet though. Okay, you can read now :D**

The Beginning Of Something?

Grace POV

I never expected the best in life but I never expected the worst either.

It's been several days since I moved to La Push. My whole life seems like it's been turned upside down and regulated with such insufferable pain that I'm just not sure if I can handle anymore. I mean, I understand that bad things can happen and people can have a pretty tough time but I never thought I'd be one to suffer like this. I've been too scared to leave the house after _that _night with the wolves – if you could really call them wolves; they looked so big – picturing those piercing eyes so clearly in my mind. The thought alone sent shivers down my spine. I felt like such an intruder when they caught me out and I fear that they're wiser than they're made out to be. They just seem so different somehow and I'm definitely not up for a rerun.

Considering that, I've been locking myself in my room to prevent the lecture that Tony is bound to give me over my behaviour which only makes the suffering worse, and the empty feeling that dwells inside of me really doesn't help. My nightmares are still a regular habit too and I'm sleep deprived. Not to mention I've been neglecting meals to get out of conversation so I'm basically the walking dead. Good to know, huh?

School has been pretty much the same. Its obvious people have noticed my behaviour, what with being the new girl _and _acting weird. Only I'm not as new anymore. They keep their distance though which I suppose is a good thing but it doesn't stop them from staring. And _they _still treat me like I'm their new toy. I'm beginning to think that it's not just about that stupid little incident I had on my first day anymore. Well, call me stupid, I know it's not just about that. I just can't understand what their problem seems to be with me. I don't talk to them, I don't touch them, I avoid them the best I can yet they continue to pull another stupid stunt on me. Last time they put crabs from the beach in my bag. I know, cruel right? Of course, I put them back where they belong when I went to the beach after school. Paul had noticed how jumpy I had become after that night and so his idea of cruelty to the crabs meant seeing me on edge the whole time I released them. It was like he had been there to see me and knew that I was too afraid to go back.

Quil and Embry didn't seem so keen anymore, though. I'd noticed how their behaviour had changed since the first time I had seen them; they were less oppressive and more hesitant now which confused me. And Embry seemed to be spending a lot of time around April too which confused me even more. Not so long ago was he in with the rest of them - against her but less verbal about it. Now it was like he almost clung to her with his constant talk about homework and other disinteresting things, but if you ask me, it's more like an excuse for him just to be around her. I mean the way he looks at her; it's so _obvious, _it makes me feel like I'm interrupting something personal.

Seth sticks around with them too, now. So that basically leaves Jared with Paul and his stupid games.

My thoughts were discarded when the icy cold water hit my face and slid down the sides of my neck. I bent over the sink to let it catch the droplets that fell from my nose and cupped my hands a second time before forcing that against my face too. I blinked hard and looked up into the mirror. My face was tired and drawn, my skin an off-colour. The circles under my eyes had darkened and my cheek bones were more evident with lack of weight. I looked so...lifeless now. But that wouldn't surprise me. When was the last time I ate? God knows; food is the last thing on my mind right now.

I grabbed the hand towel off the rack to dry my face and exhaled loudly once I was done.

Tony never called me up for school anymore. He was always working early and was up before I was. And besides, he had gotten used to my too-dramatic awakenings by now and knew that I'd be awake anyway.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror and grimaced; it would have to do. No amount of scrubbing could rid the nasty evidence of my sleepless nights and I wasn't going to turn to make-up for the answer. That was a no, no. Occasionally, I would sport a light stroke of mascara but not even that appeals to me anymore. Besides, make-up wasn't realy my thing. I looked worse in it than I did without it.

When I got downstairs and was headed for the door I noticed a small piece of paper that had been deliberately left out on the table for me to see. It was from Tony.

_Grace,  
I'm working late tonight so get yourself a takeout or something. I know you probably won't but I put some cash aside for you just in case._

_Oh, and don't prepare anything for me. I'll eat out with the guys._

_Sorry I won't be there._

_Tony_

His messy handwriting made it difficult to read but I managed nevertheless. I knew that he didn't expect the money to be spent and his note was pointless but the thought was respectable enough. At least I didn't have to cook for him. Not that I usually had to but it was only right that I did. After all, it was down to him that I had a roof over my head now.

I quickly disposed of the note and put the money aside.

When I got to school I sensed a change in the atmosphere. People were chattering excitedly about something that was to come or someone to see...Something was going to happen anyway. But I wasn't sure what because I couldn't make out what they were saying. Sheesh Grace, where have you been this past week?

"He's coming back!" I heard a girl squeal. "He's coming back, today!"

So someone was returning. Well whoever it was, they obviously have a high profile around here. The excitement seemed to have spread in mere seconds.

I searched around the parking lot, straining my neck over the groups of hyperventilating girls – this person sure does have a big impact on young females – and spotted April leaning casually against a car with Embry and Quil. She saw me looking and beckoned me over with her hand.

"Hey!" She said as I approached the three of them.

"Hey." I replied but my voice wasn't so encouraging. I peeked from under my lashes at Embry and Quil who were exchanging glances awkwardly until they saw me looking, and then stopped abruptly. April eyed them hopefully.

"Hi" They both mumbled and she smiled thankfully at them. She was acquainted with the tension that must have been clearly evident around us and wanted to solve it just as much as any of us...that is, if _they _wanted to too. I never really have understood them.

I smiled sheepishly and turned to April. "So um...what's with them?" I asked, referring to the cheery girls behind us. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but huffed, unsatisfied when someone beat her to it. I was surprised to see that it was Embry.

"A um...acquaintance of the school is coming back today." He said slowly, choosing his words with care. He shrugged his shoulders. "He's sort of popular."

"Oh."

"You, uh, might know his name."

"Huh?" I tilted my head to look up at him in confusion.

"His name." He met my gaze for split second and turned his attention back to the floor again. He was tracing circles with his feet. "Jacob Black. You were there when Seth got into an argument with Paul for bringing it up, remember?"

"Oh. Right." I stuttered. My sentence came out as two; I wasn't used to being this vocal with Embry. "Won't that be, y'know...awkward?"

"Not really." He looked towards me again. "They make up pretty easy."

I nodded in 'sort of' understanding. "Right...Where is Seth anyway?"

"He's running late." Quil answered. It was the first I'd heard him speak. "Probably annoying the hell out of Jacob." He muttered to Embry. They both chuckled and I no longer felt part of the conversation.

A car horn beeped, breaking us out of civilization and April's expression suddenly resembled a deer in headlights. No joke. Panic flicked across her features faster than lightening strikes and she turned to us with desperation.

"Shoot! My mom's still here. Can we um..." She flapped her hands out at us, "Make a move, please?"

I'd gotten to know April quite well over the past seven days and I learnt that her mother was very strict. She always had Aprils best interest at heart, just like any other mother would for their child, but she was very serious about rules and April had no choice but to oblige. She was given curfew and made to do at least an hour's homework every night (that's if she had any). She had to attend school every day and be sent home by the school if she happened to be ill. But she always had to be in whether she liked it or not. Her mother expected high standards from her and the best grades possible too. It must be hard for her but I guess her mom is just trying to make her do whats right.

"Sure." Embry agreed and slung his arm over her shoulder. April shifted uncomfortably in his hold under the vigilant gaze of her mother and he moved his arm in understanding. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine."

I eyed the two of them suspiciously. Anyone would think they were an item but surprisingly they weren't. I really didn't understand what was going on between them.

* * *

My classes came and passed. I tried to absorb myself in my school work as usual that I didn't realise when it was lunch already. I made my way to my locker first to put my unneeded books away before I went to meet April in the canteen. She always got their first now. But to my surprise, everyone already seemed to be there today. Maybe it had something to do with that Jacob guy.

I kept my head down as I wandered over to April's table and took a seat opposite her. She was eating a sandwich and soda.

"Hey" She said, passing me a bottle. I looked at it questioningly. "I got you a soda." She explained.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that. I could have got it myself."

"But would you?" She rose a brow, unconvinced.

I sighed in defeat. "You know me to well, April."

"Thought so." She smirked.

"So where's Embry and Quil?" I asked, glancing around the room. I caught sight of Paul glaring at me smugly and turned my attention to the bottle of soda in front of me. What was he planning this time?

"They're coming." She explained, looking down at her half eaten sandwich. I just nodded in understanding.

It was quiet between the two of us for a while as we waited for the others to arrive. I played silently with the lid of my bottle whilst she picked at the remaining bread crumbs on her plate. It wasn't until we heard a girl on the table next to us squeal excitedly when April spoke again.

"They're here." She sighed.

I looked up from my soda as she nodded to someone behind me. *I turned to see Embry and Quil trailing at either side of the most beautiful thing I'd ever set eyes on making his way across the room. He wore a black shirt that emphasised his muscles perfectly, a pair of faded blue, ripped jeans and black shades that made him all too irresistible. His skin was a russet colour, bronze in the light, and his hair a deep, jet black. The tips were spiked slightly to perfection.

His head turned in my direction and he paused to remove his glasses. His face was expressionless as he gazed at me, but then shock and confusion overwrote his features and he gazed at me longingly.

And then I felt it.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't. It suddenly felt as if he was the only person in the room with me, keeping me here in this sudden moment of heaven that had evolved. The cold empty feeling that once owned the internal me was replaced with an unrecognisable heat that flooded through me entirely – almost as if I was glowing and, for the first time since my life was 'ruined' forever, I felt a spark of hope.

"What is he staring at _her _for?" said a voice that broke me out of my trance. It was filled with envy and disgust and I realised why. He was staring at me. The angel – yes, I said angel – was staring right back at me with a skeptical expression that probably matched mine.

I shook my head in an attempt to rid the strange feelings that had erupted in the last few minutes and turned back to face April, my head down in embarrassment; I realised that the majority of the room was now staring at me in envy and shock – hate even in some and it didn't surprise me. Apparently, the most popular person in the school had just focused his attention on me and me only in the midst of a bunch of obsessive girls. Not exactly the best thing.

"Hey" Embry greeted as he came to sit by April. She smiled back and made room. Quil came to sit beside me and motioned with his eyes for someone to sit opposite him. I realised then that the guy had followed – _crap _– and he didn't look too pleased about Quil sitting there. _Maybe he wanted to sit next to you, Grace. _No! Don't think like that.

I kept my eyes fixed on my soda the whole time he was there until Quil noticed my awkward posture.

"So," He started, "You and Jacob haven't been introduced yet have you?" The whole table went silent and I saw the Jacob guy tense from the corner of my eye. "I'll take that as a no...Well Grace, this is Jacob. Jacob, Grace." He said, motioning us to each other. "...Obviously."

I tried to force a smile and glanced away awkwardly but in doing so, I caught sight of Paul. Again. Only this time he was glaring angrily at me. I shrunk back in my seat and looked towards Jacob again who was eyeing me carefully. _Too awkward!_

Jacob noticed my discomfort and followed my gaze to Paul and Jared. His eyes narrowed and he looked back at me questioningly.

"I...um..." I faltered and mentally slapped myself. "Excuse me." I bolted for the doors, glancing through my lashes at Paul and Jared as I passed; their smug grins had returned.

When I reached the corridors I slowed my pace and headed for my locker. I felt a little more relieved to be out of the way and sighed heavily as I opened up my locker. I routed around for my Biology book that was needed for my next class when I heard a voice rounding the corner.

"Hey!"

I turned instinctively to see who was calling me and immediately wish that I hadn't. Paul and Jared were moving towards me, coming to stand either side of my locker, their eyes fixated on mine.

"Not so fast, _Gracie._" Paul sneered. I mentally grimaced at the name; I hated it. "Me and Jared wanna talk to you."

"Then talk." I hissed, my voice trembling as I refused to make eye contact. Paul grabbed my chin roughly between his finger and thumb and forced my head up to look at him, pushing it back against the lockers as he did so.

"Listen! Jake is our friend, same as Quil and Embry were and look what happened to them." The anger in his eyes flared and my chin began to throb beneath his grip. "I want you to stay away from them!" He spat as I squinted my eyes in pain. At that moment, the bell rang. "Understand?" He pressed. I nodded my head quickly and he let go of my chin. I cupped it quickly and rubbed where he had gripped too hard. "I mean it, Grace. One wrong move and-"

"Hey, c'mon." Jared interrupted. I was glad that he did. I didn't want to hear the rest of whatever it was Paul had to say. "Someone's coming." They both turned towards the sound of the noise and then back to me.

Paul grabbed a handful of whatever was hanging out of my locker and dropped it purposefully on the floor.

"Oops." He mocked and stalked off, unnoticed, in the opposite direction as the other pupils started to file through the corridors.

I watched them until they had disappeared around the corner and knelt down angrily to pick my things up.

"Idiots." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I was one of the first people to reach my Biology class and hurried to take my seat that is, until I realised I was wrong. Paul and Jared had already taken their seats quietly at the back of the room and were eyeing me carefully. I ignored them and sat down, preparing myself for Mr Shay's lesson.

Whilst he still had his back to us, Paul leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We'll be watching you." I shivered as he sat back down again.

At that precise moment, the other occupants of the class arrived, taking their seats quietly. April gave me a concerned look, probably about earlier in the canteen, as she walked by me with Embry following close behind – he had moved to sit next to her now. Then I noticed Jacob wander through the door. _Oh dear._

"Ahem. Scuse me, Sir." I heard him say. The teacher turned to him in surprise.

"Oh, Jacob! You're back."

"Yeah, I am."

Mr Shay smiled and directed him to a seat. "Well that's great. Take a seat next to Grace over there." He said, pointing towards me. At the mention of my name I snapped my head up quickly, gaining myself an ache in the neck, and looked up to find Jacob already taking his seat beside me. Not good. Really not good.

My heart beat sped up and I risked a glance behind me to see how Paul had reacted. He wasn't pleased, that's for sure.

Jacob cleared his chest and turned to me. "Uh, hi."

"Hey" Was all I could say. I was having great difficulty trying to keep my eyes from stealing a look at him.

"So uh...you're new here, right? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah...Sort of. I'm not so new anymore."

He chuckled. "Right." I thought he was going to say something else but then he paused and his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, what happened to your face?"

"Huh?" I gave into to temptation and stared him in the face, confused. What about it?

And then I remembered the event with Paul in the corridor earlier.

"Your face." He repeated. "What happened to it? It's like...bruised here." He said tracing his fingers lightly over the area where Paul had held me too hard. I gasped and put my hand to my cheek to cover it.

"It's um...nothing."

"Well it doesn't look like it." He protested. "And I never noticed it at lunch before."

"Yeah, um...I...banged it on my locker." I lied but he didn't seem convinced. "I'm clumsy like that."

"Sure you are." He chuckled.

We were silent after that. Thankfully Mr Shay started the lesson, ending the conversation about my face which was a relief. I wanted to talk to him again, though – to hear that beautiful husky voice directed at me. I watched from the corner of my eye through most of the lesson as he sat gracefully beside me, not really concentrating, himself. I had a sudden urge to reach out and touch his face, his hair, his lips. Wait. Did I really just say that? Get a grip, Grace.

* * *

"So," He said as we made our way to the parking lot. I'd had most of my classes with Jacob after lunch and he'd offered to drive me home. I tried to protest but he wasn't buying any of it. Truth be told, I actually liked the idea. Spending time with Jacob was fun; it kept my mind off things and meant that I didn't have to worry about bumping into anymore strange creatures. Screw Paul and his 'orders'. "How long have you been living in La Push?" He asked seeming genuinely interested.

"Not long. A week or so." I admitted. I had actually only been here since last Sunday and was starting to really despise the idea until Jacob showed up. There was something about him that actually made me feel content in my condition.

"Seriously?" He rose a brow and held open the door to his Rabbit as we approached it. "So what? Did your parents decide to move or...?" I winced at the word 'parents' hoping he hadn't noticed.

"No, they uh...Actually," I exhaled loudly, trying to keep myself composed, "I live with my Uncle."

"Oh." He said as I swiftly entered his car. He walked round to the other side quicker than I had expected and started the engine up. He didn't say anymore on the subject. Maybe he had noticed my actions. Thank God.

"What about you?" I asked hesitantly. We were driving out of school now. I noticed April and Embry standing by his car and Paul looking rather unhappy about the situation but I ignored him. "How long have you lived here for?"

"Practically my whole life."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "It's just me and my dad though. It can get a little boring sometimes." I just nodded in understanding. I didn't know whether to ask him about his mom or the reason for it being just him and his dad in case it was something personal. I didn't want to seem nosey.

He turned to me and smiled and then brought his eyes back to the road.

"So um, I hear this was you're first day back at school. Why did you leave?" I asked. I hoped that wasn't too personal.

His smile faded and I suddenly felt bad. But then he sighed and said, "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well," he began, "I was best friends with this girl a while ago and uh, we got real close." I watched his expression change and for a moment I thought he was going to change his mind about telling me but he carried on. "Anyway, she was in love with this guy who..." He grimaced at the word. I could instantly tell that he didnt like this 'guy' whoever he was. "...Left her and broke her heart. But she still loved him even though he did what he did to her.

"She got real depressed and that's when she started hanging out with me. I helped her through it all and literally" he laughed at that part, "kept her sane while he was away."

"Away?" I asked. I thought he just said the guy left her.

"Yeah. See, during the time that we spent together, I fell in love with Bella but she never loved me. She didn't realise how strongly I felt for her 'cause she was still so hung up on this guy. I thought that one day I would be able to make her see but..." he shook his head sadly, "The guy came back and she took him just like that. After everything he put her through.

"Anyway, now they're married and..." He trailed off after that. I put my hand on his arm that rested on the wheel – I hadn't realise that we were outside my house now – and looked at him sympathetically.

"And you ran away." I answered for him. He just nodded and looked at the hand that lay on his arm. Confusion ran through his features then and he looked at me in disbelief. Thats when I realised how hot his skin felt. I gasped and lifted my hand quickly.

"You're so hot." I stated.

He laughed. "Thanks."

"Not like that, you idiot!" I laughed with him and he pouted. "Well, yeah like that but I mean..."

"I know um...Anyway, we're here." As if I hadn't noticed.

"So we are." I grabbed my bag from by my feet and looked at him once more. "Thanks" I said, "For the ride."

"No problem."

I left the car and went to close the door but paused in hesitation. "Say, do you um...wanna come in? Tony's not home." I wasn't sure if asking him in so soon was the right thing to do but I felt content in his company; safer, happier when he was around and the pain didn't feel so extreme. I wasn't about to let go of that now.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna intrude."

"Sure I'm sure. Tony's working late and he gave me money for a take-out. Where's the fun in that when you're on your own?"

Jacob's face lit up and he cut the engine off. "Okay then. But we're ordering pizza."

"Great" I grinned. "C'mon." I said as he exited his side of the vehicle.

**Well guys, what do you think? Did Jacob's character seem close enough? I hope so.  
Btw, would you want me to do a chapter in Jacob's POV when they meet for the first time or are you happy enough with it in just Grace's POV? Lemee know!**

**Anyway, review! (: **


	6. Pizza For Two

**Yes, I am still alive..**

**SORRY! I'm really, really, really sorry about my incredibly slow updating. I know it really sucks. But I had a few things to sort out at school. I was ill the other week and had coursework to catch up on and my last few exams to get out of the way this year. But now they're all done and I can finally get writing again. So yay! Okay, so this chapter is split into two. The first half is in Grace's POV and the second in Jacobs. I thought you guys would want to get an idea of what Jake thinks about his imprintee and stuff. Usualy I would just do one persons POV in a chapter to keep it even but then this chapter would of been realy short so anyway...It's not the most amazing chapter ever, y'know. Not alot happens tbh, but it's only the beginning yet. I needed to get the relationship going. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and I did have a song for Grace's part but I could fit it into different chapters that I have planned so I'll come back to that later. Lets just say that Within Temptation have been very inspirational. So go on. READ! (:**

Pizza For Two

Grace's POV:

Jacob was more than happy to oblige when I had invited him to join me for a takeout. He was all up for the idea of having pizza so I agreed, letting him order whatever it was that he wanted and said I'd have the same. Whilst he was ordering the food, I set the TV in motion and went to make two drinks for the both of us. He was browsing the family photos along the mantel piece when I came back in.

"Checking the relative's I see." Jacob jumped back slightly at the sound of my voice. He looked like he had just been caught in the act and was trying to cover it up. Bless.

"Uh...Yeah. Just looking." He shoved his hands in his pockets innocently.

"It's fine, y'know." I flashed my eyes towards the photos, letting him know that he could continue. "They're mostly Tony's side of the family." He nodded his head in understanding.

"This one looks a lot like you." He said, pointing to a silver framed photo on the right side of the mantle. I got up to take a look and instantly regretted the decision. The photo was one of my Uncle Tony and my mom not much older than I was now – maybe just a few years – on a day out together at the beach. They were siblings.

It was true, though. Apparently I had inherited a lot of my mother's looks: her dark, brown hair, her petite figure, the same shaped nose. The only difference was that I had the same brown eyes as my dad rather than the light blue that she owned. And the fact that she was maybe more than a few years older than I was now in the picture made it all the more easier to tell.

"Um..." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat quickly. "Yeah...That's my mom." I hoped he hadn't noticed my reluctance to answer. My mom may have died when I was only young but it still hurt to talk about her. And what with my dad gone? Now it was even worse.

"Oh," was all he said. There was a short silence before he spoke again, trying to lighten the mood. The change must have been obvious. "It's easy to tell where you get your good looks from."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, she was very pretty." I traced my fingers over the frame, admiring the photo and then froze realising what I had just said. _Was. _I glanced back at Jacob quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed the past tense in my meaning. He tensed like he was thinking about it.

We were interrupted when a knock at the door broke through the awkward silence and I mentally thanked whoever it was with relief.

"I'll get it." I spoke quickly and headed for the door. The pizza was here...Or pizzas. How many did Jacob order for? I paid the delivery guy and kicked the door shut with my foot as I re-entered the room. "Jeez Jacob, how many people did you order for?" The three large pizzas stacked neatly in my hands looked like they were ordered for a party.

"The two of us," He shrugged. He was flicking through the channels on the TV not bothering to really check what was on when he spoke. He put the remote down and took the boxes from me.

"And we need three of these things? How much are you prepared to eat?"

He chuckled. "Trust me. Three is plenty."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure it is."

When we settled ourselves down on the sofa with our food, Jacob was already half way through his first pizza before I could even start on my first slice.

"Whoa! Slow down there" I laughed, faking the concern. Of course I actually meant it, watching him shove two slices down his throat at once.

"This is good" He managed to mouth through his pizza. We were watching some ridiculous sitcom that was far from funny as he devoured the three and a half large pizzas and I sat nibbling on two small slices. He had tried to persuade me to eat more but I insisted that two was more than enough however convincing it may seem.

I sat, amazed, as I watched him practically inhale the last few slices, washing them down with his coke and leaning back against the sofa to pat his stomach.

"Do you have any chips?" He asked casually. My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and I had to turn away to make it less obvious. He had just eaten three whole pizzas and was still hungry.

Jake looked at me innocently. "What?"

"Uh, you just ate like, what? Three pizzas." I stated. "How can you still be hungry?"

"You'd be surprised." He said, and rose from his seat to raid the kitchen. When he came back he had two bags of chips and another coke. Everything seemed to come in twos.

I shook my head dismissively.

"Okay, seriously. What?" He dropped the chips into his lap and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing," I laughed, "It's just...How can you eat so much?"

He picked the chips up again, completely ignoring my question. "How can you eat so _little?"_

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not hungry."

He cocked to his head to the side to stare at me for a moment and then said, "Oh c'mon! You didn't eat anything at lunch today; you've barely even touched your food tonight. You _must _be hungry." I looked down at the plate in front of me. He was right. I had scarcely nibbled the edge of one of the slices, leaving the other untouched and partially cold now.

"No" I murmured, trying to avoid having to admit my reason why. I clutched the sides of the plate uncomfortably, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes now. I could feel the hysteria already fighting with my insides, fighting to be let loose. My breathing was starting to lose rhythm, picking up speed like I was going to hyperventilate at any moment and my sight started to blur. The cold, harsh ache in my chest began to throb again, my hands were trembling and before I knew it I had dropped the plate and was sprinting to the bathroom before I broke down in front of Jacob. He didn't need to see me like this. He didn't have to know. It was wrong for me to have invited him inside in the first place. I don't even know what I was thinking.

He called my name once with confusion and then a second time with concern when I didn't respond but I was already up the stairs by then. He didn't follow. I locked the bathroom door behind me and slid to the floor, dragging my knees up to my chest. Then I buried my face in my hands, trying to even out my breathing again – my usual routine. It was a struggle trying to believe whether I could keep myself composed in front of him again and that made it harder to bring myself back to sanity. I mean, it was completely insane to be acting this way now. It's the kind of thing that happens with people in movies. The kind of thing that realy bugged the hell out of me when I watched sad films. They always seemed to over exaggerate to me. But now I know not to judge.

I could hear faint thuds getting louder as they got closer then. Jacob mustn't have left like I thought he might do; I worried that I freaked him out.

The thudding continued as Jacob made his way up the stairs and then stopped altogether when he reached the top. It was silent again. And then a floorboard creaked. The darn floorboard by the door was un-miss able. It creaked no matter how light the weight forced upon it may be.

I knew he was outside now. I could hear his breathing on the other side of the door and it kind of helped me develop a rhythm again. I tried to concentrate and keep pace with him.

"Grace?" He suddenly asked, worry being the easiest emotion to identify in his voice. It stuck out like a wrong note in a gentle melody. "Grace?" He asked again. "Are you okay?"

I was silent still, trying to pick the best time to interrupt my breathing.

"I-I'm f-fine." I managed to choke out, low enough that my flawed emotion was too unintelligible for him to notice. "S-sorry."

"You wanna talk about this? Tell me whats bothering you?" I jumped up suddenly, checking myself in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. I wiped my eyes quickly and yanked the door open. This was _not _going to be up for discussion. I wasn't going to let it get in the way of the first decent friendship I've ever had.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just needed a moment. Personal reasons, y'know?" Hopefully he couldn't tell that I had been crying.

"Oh." He cleared his chest, clearly embarrassed for asking and I blushed a deep scarlet as he realised my false meaning. "You sure?" His beautiful, dark, brown eyes looked back at me with uncertainty.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Positive." I forced a quick smile to show him that I was 'okay' and took the lead back downstairs. I noticed that he'd cleaned up our – no – _my_ leftovers and emptied the rubbish into the trash whilst I was busy recovering from my mental breakdown. That was nice.

I turned to look at him. "You cleaned up the mess?"

"Uh-huh. It was the least I could do since you paid for everything."

"Thanks." I smiled. I walked over to the sofa and picked up the remote. "You wanna watch a movie or something? This sitcom couldn't get much worse."

He chuckled lightly and checked his phone – probably for the time since it was only for a second. He sighed. "Actually I think I should get going. My dad's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh." I looked from the TV to him, a little miffed that he had to leave. "Okay then. I'll see you out." I followed him to the door as he fished around in his pockets for his car keys. "See you at school tomorrow?"

"For sure."

"Okay...Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." He grinned, dazzling me with a perfect set of gleaming white teeth that contrasted against his russet skin.

"You betcha." I smiled at him and his eyes caught mine again. Suddenly it felt like the first time he saw me at lunch today. I couldn't look away – his eyes bored into mine with an unreadable emotion so intense that it made my stomach tingle. They were filled with passion and excitement – like a child when he's just received a much wanted toy – and love all combined. It was strange. Nobody ever looked at me that way before. Not to mention there was a strange glint of knowledge that confused me but drew me in even more. It was like a force that pulled me to him and I wasn't sure why.

The seconds passed by as he stared at me with a profound expression. Then he turned suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie. He hesitated a few steps away like he was debating something and his eye brows furrowed in frustration. He turned to me again and muttered "Kay bye" just low enough so that I could hear. I giggled as I watched him.

"Say, Jake," I asked as he got to his car, "Thanks for tonight. We should do it again some time." He grinned again as he opened his door and saluted before he got in.

"A movie next time, kay?" He shouted from the inside of his vehicle. He started the engine and I waved as I watched him disappear down the road. I stared into the distance for a while as I thought about today. The feeling I got when he looked me in the eyes was so overwhelming I wasn't sure what to make of it but it definitely wasn't something and nothing.

As I thought about this, a loud and piercing howl echoed somewhere in the distance, like the first time I had heard it. It sent a cold shiver down my spine reminding me of my last intrusion with those wolves. I didnt waste anymore time standing there whilst that thing was somewhere nearby and quickly scrambled for the house, slamming the door behind me. As soon as I had the door shut safely, I lunged for the sofa, curling up into a tight ball. I felt a strange pang of emptiness creeping over me now that Jacob was gone and immediately wished that he was here with me still. I knew I had made a mistake trying to be friends with him in the first place. It only made it that much harder when I was alone – away from him – and tonight was going to be almost impossible to get through.

And I was right...But not completely.

It was the first night I slept without waking to my own muffled screams. The first night that my dreams were free of the nightmare that haunted me repeatedly. Instead I saw his face. Jacobs face. And from then on that's all I ever saw in my dreams.

Jacob's POV

I left Grace's house feeling the happiest I'd ever felt in ages. Passion coursed through my veins and my heart was pumping loudly in my chest. I had found it. Found her. Found the one I needed. My soul mate. My _imprint. _I had found the key to my happiness and she was right there in that house that I had left not two seconds ago. From the moment I saw her at lunch today, I knew she was the one. My whole perspective on life seemed to change – everything from the love for my family and my pack, to the hatred for my enemies. It seemed to change to centre around her. And only her. Nothing else anymore.

_Grace. _Her name was so beautiful, so perfect. It summed her up completely, emphasising the true grace that was everything about her. Her face. Her hair. Her eyes. Everything. She was beautiful.

And here's me thinking I was never one for the corniness. But I couldn't help it. She was everything I ever dreamed of. I never thought I would find anyone bedsides Bella; no-one good enough. But I proved myself wrong. Grace was a million times more than what I ever thought Bella was to me. I felt like I had to restrain myself just to keep from running back there and sweeping her off her feet.

But the look in her eyes...It pained me to see the agony that lay within them. The pain and the fear. It made me angry to see that something was hurting her. Badly. It was so easy to tell. She was hiding something that tortured her. Something that was going to take her a while before she would...could tell me what it was. But I was going to find out. And I was going to make it better – whatever it was.

She seemed so frail and lifeless. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her that it would all by okay. But I couldn't. It's too early and I would probably freak her out with my insane body heat. But it just seemed like that was what she needed right now: someone to comfort her. I could tell that she was having a hard time. She looked like she hadn't slept for days; the dark circles were a giveaway and she seemed like she wasn't eating properly. I kind of guessed that much when she refused to eat most of her pizza. But she still looked beautiful nevertheless to me. If only I could help.

And it worried me even more when she bolted for the bathroom earlier tonight. I thought she got sick or something. The way she moved so fast without warning and when she refused to tell me what was wrong. She said it was for 'personal reasons' but I knew that wasn't it. She got way too worked up for that. I could hear her jagged breathing from the other side of the door and her eyes were red around the rims where she had been crying when she came out. Too obvious. I nearly swept her up there and then. But again with the restraint. It would be too soon.

I gripped the steering wheel tightly in my hands then, trying to keep myself in control. It made me angry to think about something hurting the love of my life so much. So instead, I focused on the good points. I had just found the most beautiful thing on earth and she was made for me. _Me._

I saw the familiar faded, red house coming into view then and my thoughts were broken. But _she _was still there. _She_ always would be.

I pulled my car up into the garage and sat there for a while, smiling at my new purpose for existing. I stayed like that for a few minutes before the rain broke me out my reverie. Time to tell the father. Boy, he's gonna be rocking his socks off with pride when he finds out. Ha! The image.

I _calmly _made my way up the porch but really I actually felt like skipping and singing. Jeez, who knew a girl could have such an effect on me?

I resisted my stupid urge and made my way inside and through to the kitchen, passing my dad on the way. He was slouched in his wheelchair in front of the TV.

"Hey son." He greeted, not shifting his eyes away from the TV.

"Hey dad," I answered as I headed for the kitchen. He didn't notice the immediate difference in my voice and continued to watch his documentary, oblivious to how happy I seemed to be compared to the usual grumble he was used to receiving. I dug around for some cheetos and then joined my dad in front of the box. I lounged across the sofa, dangling my legs off the end.

It must have been a good half hour before he finally realised I'd been staring at the TV with a goofy grin on my face the whole time.

"Say, what's happened to you to make that grin look like you were born that way." He finally asked. He chuckled at his own joke.

"Nothing." I shrugged, still smiling. He eyed me cautiously.

"Ah, c'mon now, doesn't look like nothing to me. Is it a girl?" I was silent for a minute as he stared hopefully at me. He knew me too well.

I took in a deep breath and inhaled loudly. "I imprinted," I sighed, cocking my head to the side. I couldn't seem to lose the face.

Billy just laughed. "Well Son..." He paused for a minute and I thought he was actually going to say something bad about it. But then he chuckled again. "When can I meet her?"

"Ah, I don't know 'bout that dad. We only just met today and she looks like she's trying to hide the fact that she's having a tough time. I can tell but it's too early to ask about it, though." He was quiet after that. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, wondering what he thought about Grace so far. Was it wrong of me to mention that she seems hurt?

Then he muttered, "Another Bella," under his breath and shook his head disapprovingly. I almost jumped off the couch to stare down at him when he said that but I figured it wasn't his fault. He doesn't understand, and surprisingly that thought didn't bring me to the verge of phasing.

"No dad! You don't understand. This is different. Grace is completely different to Bella." I said, sitting upright to look at him.

"Oh, its Grace is it? Pretty name if I say so myself." He half smiled at me again. "But you know what happened last time – when Bella was suffering and you took her in. I just don't want that to happen again. You know I didn't mean any–"

"No, I know." I stopped him short. "But Grace is different. Different in every way." I swallowed quickly. "The pain in her eyes was so clear, I just wanted to...to embrace her so bad. It hurt me to see her hurt. If you get what I mean." He nodded. "And when I saw her it was like...everything changed. I only saw her in that lunch room with so many people around us. And it makes me feel like, now she's all that matters to me. She's the reason I exist." He just stared at me.

"Well Jacob," he finally said, "You've definitely imprinted."

"Yeah." I sighed. "And I know that she feels it too. I mean, she even invited me in for a pizza when we only just met."

"Oh, so that's where you've been."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot to mention that. We just ate pizza and chilled in front of the TV. Was nothing really." He just looked at me again, wary this time though. He seemed like he was debating whether to say something or not. He did.

"Does she know?"

"About what?" He just gave me a knowing look.

"Oh. About?...Oh no. Too early to tell, dad. Too early."

"Well then, what about the pack? Do they know yet?"

"Nope. Actually, I was thinking of going for a run. D'you mind?" I asked, descending from the sofa. I towered over my dad now, probably intimidating him in his tiny chair.

"Not at all." He smiled. "Just be ready for everyone's reactions. Not everyone is as congratulating as others."

"I totally agree." I knew exactly what he meant. Leah wouldn't be happy about this. And I'm not so sure about Paul. He's never been so fond of people outside the pack knowing about us, and Grace was outside of the pack. But who cares what they say anyway? I imprinted. S'none of their business. If they don't like it then they don't have to know.

I gave one last thankful look at Billy for understanding and then headed out the door. The fresh smell of the forest and the ocean already seemed inviting and I phased quickly, getting a better smell through my wolf senses. I felt the heat rush down my spine and my muscles preparing themselves. And then I was on all fours, running with the wind. I howled into the night happily at my newfound love. One day it will end well. One day...

**Well my lovely readers. What do you think? Like I said, not alot happens but its just the start and it gives you an idea of how Jacob feels. So I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know though. And feel free to give your own suggestions about the plot. Ideas are nice you know (:  
Update should be quicker this time...Hopefully xx**


	7. First Signs Of Insanity

***Inhales deep breath*...Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry SORRY!!! I am sooooo meaningfully sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Please don't hate me for it *sniffs* please? I have been sooo desperate to get this chapter up for everyone but it's taken me so long to do it because firstly, I went to visit my mum for two weeks and she lives like five hours away from me and then when I came home I had my brother come back with me for another 18 days and we had to take him places AND I got ill with some nasty head cold thing. And basicaly it's taken me ages to get reorganised and back into my usual routine stuff again. Dont ask. I have this little way of keeping track of things...Anyways, I wasn't realy fond of how I wrote Chapter Six and I wanted to please you guys by making this one better. I hope I succeeded. But nevertheless, here it is. **

First Signs Of Insanity

Jacob's POV 

I had decided that my initial idea to tell the pack about Grace would have been a mistake and that I was going to keep my mouth shut until I could figure out my own thoughts before I messed up everyone else's. They already thought that Bella was supposed to be my imprint and that, obviously, it didnt work the way it should've and at first, so did I. I never could understand why, if she realy was my imprint, that she could go against me and choose my immortal enemy. But it never really dawned on me that I'd never actually imprinted in the first place. Telling everyone that Bella wasn't what we all thought she was, was going to cause a lot of confusion and a lot of questions but at least I knew that she definitely wasn't and Grace definitely was. Not to mention, telling the pack that I'd imprinted on an outsider wasn't exactly the best news ever. So I'd decided to keep things to myself...for now.

Sam was an exception though. He was the alpha and he ought to know these things, but I also needed the advice. I had never experienced anything like this before. I didn't have a clue how to take it, what to do, what to say. I couldn't put my head together and think up something decent and I knew that following my instincts would be the wrong thing to do. So that's when I came to my decision and headed towards the small house that belonged to Sam and Emily. I reduced my speed to a steady pace when I saw the familiar blue door in the distance and the brightly coloured flowers that didnt look so bright in the dark. The light was on so I knew that they were still up but it still felt wrong to intrude at so late an hour. I came to a sudden stop outside the garden, knowing that Sam could probably already here my approach and know I was there but I felt reluctant to phase and face the alpha in this position but nevertheless, I did so anyway, pulling my pants on as I climbed the steps. That was a mistake. I lost my balance and almost found myself flat on my back.

Just as I was about to knock, Sam opened the door, obviously not pleased by my disturbance.

"What do you want?" He asked flatly. I let my arm drop to my side, trying to look anywhere but directly at him.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." He looked me in the eyes, almost as if he was searching for a reason not to let me in but then he sighed, opened the door fully and motioned me in. I paused in the doorway. "Thanks."

I could feel his vigilant gaze on my back as he followed me through to the living area where the TV flashed quietly and the table lamp gave off a dim light in the corner.

"Emily in bed?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yes, now can you please explain to me what you are doing in my house at this time in the evening?" He plonked himself down on the sofa and picked up the TV remote, flicking through the channels carelessly.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, this isn't easy but...something happened today." I eyed him cautiously, looking for any sign that he was about to get angry but he continued to stare at the TV like he'd never even heard me.

He sighed. "Enlighten me, Jake."

I swallowed hard. "I imprinted."

In mere seconds the atmosphere changed and Sam was no longer interested in what his late night entertainment had to offer. His head whipped round so fast and his eyes fixated on mine with a cold, hard edge that shouted 'how dare you!' but I knew he didn't mean it like that...I don't think.

He rose from his chair and moved slowly to stand in front of me. It felt like his eyes were about to burn holes in me any second. "Imprinted?"

I took a wary step back. "Uh-huh." I searched his face, waiting for the moment that he lashed out and scolded me for something I couldn't control; after all it wasn't my fault. But he didn't. Instead, he sat back down, his elbows resting on his knees, chin in hand and stared at the TV screen with a questionable look.

"How is that...I thought that....I thought you imprinted on Bella?"

"It seems that way. But it's not."

Sam just shook his head. "I don't understand." I took a seat on the sofa next to him, wringing my hands in anticipation.

"Think about it. I never actually did imprint on Bella. How could I if it never even affected her _and_ I imprinted on someone else today? Besides, if she really was my imprint then how could she of chosen someone else? Especially...him?" It was hard to get the word out. It wasn't so much the word that bothered me, but the meaning of it and the thoughts that immediately came to mind.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I see where you're coming from." He stared at nothing in particular, deep in thought over my explanation and then he turned to me. "So you're saying you never imprinted on Bella to begin with?"

"Yes!"

"But you think you've imprinted today?"

"...Yes."

"And are you sure it's definitely imprintment?"

"Positive." What more could it be?

"Describe it to me." He demanded and sat back with his bulging arms crossed over his chest. I took the time to think it through without making it sound like I was some deluded person who thinks he's crazy in love with someone who he hardly knows, but that more or less backfired.

"Well," I began, "When I walked in the room, it was like she was the only person I could see and I noticed everything about her in one glance. She was so...beautiful. And then, when it came to remembering where I was, I forgot every one of my intentions. It felt like I'd even forgotten who I was and what I was there for, just that I had a complete new priority on my hands. It felt like everything that ever mattered to me was right there in that very person sitting in front of me and I'd become this...well...basically I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet!" There was a silence and then a shuffle and then I broke out of my daze when Sam cleared his throat and I realized I'd been staring at the floor like I was in love with that now too. He was staring at me with his eye brow arched and a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well that sounds about right. How do you feel now?"

"That's what I came to you for. I don't know how to do this." I turned to him, hoping he could give me the advice I came for. His uncomprehending expression turned into a wise smile and he put a hand on my shoulder encouragingly. "All I want is to see her again," I continued, "To be near her. If I could I would run straight back to her right now just to make sure that she was safe."

Sam patted my shoulder as if to sooth me but it didn't really work. The only thing that could relieve me was to be with Grace again. And that wasn't a feasible opportunity right now. I knew it wasn't and I'd be stupid to believe it was, but it was so hard just to sit there and ignore the instinctual feelings I felt for her. I _had _to see her.

"But you understand, it is not just a question of whether it is possible or not. It's how she will react to you if you acted the way you feel right now." Sam was taking this very calmly considering I was bouncing about, itching to get out and be with her again. And he of all people should know; it felt like I had to restrain myself just to keep my knees from taking control and doing their own little tap dance whilst I tried desperately to concentrate on what he was saying. "You've only just met her, Jacob. It's important that you take things slowly, considering what it might do to her if you go by your instincts." I stared at him helplessly but I knew he was right. "You don't want to scare her."

I nodded. "I know...But it's so hard, Sam. I can't stand the thought of leaving her alone."

"Yes, I know. And you did the right thing by coming here. But you know that no matter what I tell you now, it's not going to make it any easier. Your feelings will only get stronger as you get to know her and it's up to you how you handle things. All I can do is explain the meaning of imprinting and warn you to be careful but of course, you already know about all of that." I gave him a who-the-hell-do-you-think-I-am look and shook my head.

"I'm not stupid. I would never dream of hurting her."

"Right." He gave a weak laugh. "That's not realy what I'm implying. Of course there is the issue of phasing in front of her. You've seen what happened to Emily but I know you're sensible enough not to do anything like that...Unlike someone we both know."

"Paul." I answered unthinkingly.

"What I'm saying is," Sam continued, "You don't wanna force her into anything she's not ready for. I understand that your emotions are more or less calling out for her right now...physically aswell as emotionally, but it takes time and you don't wanna plant something on her that she's not ready to handle."

"Well obviously, but I thought that imprinting was supposed to make both sides of the relationship feel something and not just one. Why do I feel like the only crazy one here?"

"You're not." He reassured me. "But not everyone knows about this stuff? It takes time for them to realise these kinds of feelings, especially of such a strong nature. But it will turn out good in the end. I can guarantee it."

"Pfft!

An awkward silence dropped over us after that as I pondered over his speech. The reality of finally imprinting hit me with such a shock it was hard to believe that it was true. I couldn't figure out what exactly I was feeling and what I was thinking but I knew it was something good – something I liked. It felt good to know that there was someone out there for me, destined to be with me, and I thanked with more gratefulness than you could imagine, whoever made her.

But the possibility that Grace could actually reject me if she chose to scared me to death and I couldn't help but panic at the thought.

"I'm scared," I finally said. "I'm scared of how she'll react when she finds out who I really am. I mean what if she rejects me? I could never go through that again. Especially with her."

Sam sighed knowingly and sat back to watch the TV again. "I can assure you, Jake, imprinting happens for a reason: you were made to be together. In the end she will love you just as much as you love her. It's supposed to happen." I didn't like how he made it seem like Grace had no choice in the matter. I wanted her to have that choice but I more than needed her to choose me and as selfish as it may seem, I don't think I could ever let her go now.

I sighed and leaned back against the chair with my arms folded behind my head. I'd have to learn how to cope without her but I was certain I'd only be able to last so long before I'd have to see her again.

"So tell me about this girl," Sam suddenly said. I glanced at him, surprised. I could already feel myself melting into my own thoughts when her face appeared in front of me.

"Her names Grace," I answered, smiling. "We met in the cafeteria at school."

"She the same age?"

"Yep. And so goddamn beautiful too." I sighed again.

"Yeah Jake, you're starting to sound like your obsessed now." Sam laughed heartlessly.

I ignored his remark. "Something's bothering her, though. And it bothers me too." From the corner of my eye I saw him turn to face me, curiosity written on his face.

"Oh? What like?"

"I dunno. I never asked. It seemed like a touchy subject."

"Well don't you think you should find out?" I was beginning to dislike Sam's concern for the matter and didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Like you said Sam, these things take time. Hopefully she'll tell me when she's ready. Only just met remember?" He grunted and turned back to the TV.

"So what's she like then?"

I summoned all the good words to my brain and said them as they came to me. "Nice. Pretty. Amazing. Perfect..."

"I take it she's a keeper then."

"For sure. I'd never let her out of my sight if I didn't have to." Sam laughed.

"And she's from the reservation?"

That's when I faltered. "...Not exactly." He gave me a questioning look and I squirmed uncomfortably. "She _lives _on the reservation but she's not _from _the reservation."

Realisation dawned on Sam's face and he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Oh."

"Sorry." I didn't know why I was apologizing since I'd never done anything wrong but it just felt like the right thing to say in the sort of awkward situation this turned out to be. "I didn't think there'd be a problem, I just-" That was as far as I got because Sam chose to fire yet another question at me that I felt annoyed to have to answer.

"Have you told her anything yet?"

"No! Jeez Sam, what is with all of these questions?" I stood up, trying to shake off my irritation and put my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. I just need to be sure."

I turned to him. "Sure of what? You worried I might have imprinted on a vampire or something? Huh, yeah right."

"No, of course not. But I need to know that she is not a threat to our pack."

"Threat?" I laughed. "You think she is a threat? Sam, she's just a girl!" My mind recalled the pain in her eyes. She was so vulnerable and so weak. I found it hard to believe that she could ever be a threat to us. I spoke slowly, emphasising each word so that he got the message the first time round. "She would never do anything to endanger us."

"You don't know that." He spat back.

"I don't _need _to know it to know that it's true."

Sam turned away from me and I clenched my fists to keep the anger in. Phasing in the alphas house and ruining most of his furniture wouldn't be my best move ever and I didn't want the conversation to end that way. If I let my composure break over this kinda thing, he'd definitely never believe I could hold it around Grace.

"I don't want you to tell her anything." He suddenly demanded.

"What? But-"

"I want to meet her before she knows anything about our secret. I need to know that she is safe to tell. Do you understand me?" He looked me directly in the eyes making it harder not to obey. It surprised me that he didn't use the alpha tone instead.

"Well sure but-"

"No buts. If I find out that she knows about us before I give you permission to tell, then I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Without thinking, I gripped the collar of Sam's t-shirt and yanked him so that we were eye to eye. His eyes mirrored mine with the same furious glare. "You touch her and I swear I'll-" But he interrupted me before I could finish. Again.

"I never said I would, did I Jake?" He grabbed my wrists, pried my hands off of his shirt and forcefully shoved me away from him. "Now I think it's a good idea that you leave." I stared at him for a minute and wished then that looks could kill.

"Alright." I gave him one last glare and turned my back on him. "Oh and Sam." I paused at the door. He stayed silent and I took that as confirmation to go on. "Keep this to yourself why don't you. I'm not ready to tell everyone just yet." He didn't answer but I knew that, although we ended things badly, he would still try to keep quiet as much as he could. Having that stinking mind link doesn't keep things hidden for long. Not that I was majorly bothered, but still.

I didn't waste any more time. I made my way out into the open and phased before my irritation did it for me. I knew I should listen to Sam and keep my distance but I had to see for myself that Grace was okay. I just had to know, had to see her again. So without thinking twice about it, I headed in the direction of our last encounter.

Luckily we'd been having a very quiet couple of months since the last intrusion with that Victoria vamp so Sam had laid off everyone for the night and let them have a decent night's sleep for once. That meant no patrol which ultimately meant no peeking in on my thoughts. I ran quietly through the forest, the only sound being the solid thudding of my paws hitting the ground and the faint noises of the crickets hidden everywhere. An owl hooted somewhere above me, too, but it wasn't enough to creep me out. If I was telling the honest truth, it actually helped me to relax more and fulfil my alone time at night as a wolf. I already knew every route in the woods off by heart, too, which made it easy to pin point the direction of Grace's house and find her scent easily. Within minutes I was at the opening to her street and I made my way to the back of her house using the edge of the forest as a disguise to keep me hidden – the trees stretched along the backs of the houses until they reached the end of the road and then curved off towards the cliffs. It was pretty awesome for being able to keep an eye on Grace without being caught.

I tiptoed down the side of the house and phased back to my human form in the confines of the shadows. Then I spotted the willow tree up front and prayed to god that no-one would see or hear me in action. Especially not Grace. Good thing these willow trees have leaves like they do. I started up the tree, grunting as I tried to keep my grip on the thick branch that pointed off into the next garden and jumped for the next. I didn't have a clue which room Grace was in but I was betting on the front window since that was the only one I could reach via this god damn tree. I pulled myself to the edge of the next branch that hovered just below the window and found that I was right about the bet. Grace was curled up in the middle of the bed, still in her everyday clothes and it looked like she had been crying when she fell asleep. She still had her iPod in and was shivering. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't just stand there and see her like that. I had to go in. She still had her window open which, coincidently, could have explained why her curtains were never drawn so I used it to my advantage and hauled myself in. I tried to touch the floor as lightly as I could and then moved over to where she was sleeping. Her duvet was drooped over the edge of the bed so I pulled it back over and gently removed her earphones. She didn't wake but she twitched a little and moved over onto her other side. I smiled to myself and watched her.

She seemed to be having trouble keeping settled and would pull a strange grimace every now and then, and when she wasn't pulling faces she couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. I watched in concern as her face scrunched up and it looked like she was about to cry again. _Poor Grace, _I thought and brushed my fingers gently over her cheek. She seemed to relax as I did this – the strange expression she had disappeared and she leaned further into my hand for comfort. I smiled again.

I sat for what felt like forever watching her sleep and I could have stayed like that but I knew I had to leave sometime soon. Waking up to an almost stranger in your room would definitely be enough to scare you away from them and that was the last thing I wanted. So as much as I wanted to refuse the idea, I double-checked to make sure that she was still comfortable and then exited through the window again.

Getting up the tree wasn't so bad but getting back down was definitely not the easiest thing. I dangled from each branch sliding to the middle until I could grab onto the next and then when I reached the bottom, which was still pretty high up, I swung until I was swaying enough to fling myself off and land easily on two feet. Phasing in mid-air and landing on four feet probably would have been easier but I could see myself messing it up and waking the whole neighbourhood in the process. I tip-toed back into the shadows to phase, feeling better with myself now that I knew that Grace was okay. I just had to see for myself and doing so helped to put me at ease. Imprinting was a funny thing. It was never something I'd actually considered happening to me. I never actually liked the idea after the issue with Bella. But now that it had happened, it changed my attitude towards it completely. My whole life changed in a matter of seconds and it brought me something good. Grace.

As I pondered over the situation, I didn't really pay much attention to where I was running. Just that I liked the feel of the wind through my fur and the fresh, moist smell of the earth beneath my feet. I was paying so little attention that I hardly noticed the strange new scent that crossed my path but it was enough to heighten my senses and stop me in my tracks. I sniffed the air and followed the scent. It was only maybe a couple hours old; whatever it was, it had been here recently. I sniffed again, more focused this time. It was definitely not a vampire leaving these trails behind so that was a relief. It was far from the sickly sweet scent I was used to finding but it was definitely one that I had never smelled before. It smelled like cats but stronger. And what kinda cat could have a scent as strong as this? There was no way to describe it since I'd never smelt anything like it before but it wasn't any ordinary scent.

I gave up and mentally slapped myself across the face. It was probably just some house cat that got out and I was overreacting for no reason. Or maybe I was hallucinating. Maybe I was so hooked up with my own thoughts to realise what I smelt and I'd mistaken it for something else . Well whatever. Thats what I forced myself to believe.

I was starting to get frustrated with my own stupidity and decided to head back to Billy. Well I wasn't gonna stick around and argue with myself about whats real and whats not and how stupid I really was. By the time I got back the lights were out so I assumed that Billy was already in bed. I figured that grabbing something to eat and going to bed myself wasn't such a bad idea. But it turned out to be exactly that. The fridge was empty along with every cupboard in the kitchen that stored food, and when I attempted to fall asleep I couldn't do anything but toss and turn and hope that tomorrow would soon come. I felt literally desperate for the night to pass so that I could see her face again but the harder I fought to sleep, the less tired I felt and the slower the night went. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore so I went to the only place that ever brought me comfort when I was bored: my garage. I had a new favourite place now but it wasn't available at this moment in time...

I sat in my car with the radio playing quietly and reminisced over everything that had happened today. I thought back to how it had all happened and my time with Grace after school. Then I remembered that we had yet to arrange a movie. I felt bad having to decline her offer earlier. She looked so eager like she would've done anything to keep her attention focused. So I decided to make up for it and ask her out to the movies this weekend. Hopefully she would accept and if not, then I would have to think of something else.

I toggled with my chair so that I was leaning back and closed my eyes as I listened to the music play. Fix You by Coldplay was just beginning and I settled myself so that I was comfortable. I tried to absorb myself into the song and make myself forget about everything but doing so lead me to the exact opposite. The lyrics made me think about the pain that was inflicting Grace even when she didn't think I could see it. But it was hard not to miss the state it was leaving her in. I saw her face in my mind, her eyes glistened over from crying and full of hopeless emotion. Her hair fell over her shoulders messily and it pained me to see her like this. I reached out even though I knew it was just an image but when my fingers touched her face it felt real. Her skin felt soft just like the first time when I'd touched her and she closed her eyes as though it brought her peace. Then suddenly her lips started to tremble and she leaned into my hand for the briefest of seconds before she turned and walked away from me. I watched as she treaded bare footsteps in the sand behind her, the white dress she was wearing trailing along in the wind. I realised then we were on a beach. First Beach. She stopped at the edge of the water like she was deliberating her next move and her hand came up to grip her hair in distress. At first I thought she was going to rip it out but then she fell to her knees and began to sob effortlessly into her hands. I almost all but flew to her side and wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. I felt her hands clutch the shirt I was suddenly wearing and she buried her face into my chest as I rocked her back and forth and made soft hushing noises.

"It's okay," I whispered, "It's okay, I'm here."

The waves rushed in and lapped over both hers and my legs, soaking the dress until it was almost see-through and she began to shiver in my arms. I held her tighter, wrapping as much of myself around her as I could until my body heat was all around her and pulled her gently away from the waves. We stayed like this until she calmed herself enough to look up at me through tearful eyes. The pain was infectious and a sharp pang in my chest let me know that I was sharing it with her. I let my forehead rest against hers and cupped her face in my left hand, the other still holding her together.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, caressing my face in the process. "I'm...I'm..." She closed her eyes as our noses brushed together and I pressed my lips gently against hers. It felt like heaven mixed with the hell of knowing that she was hurt and I couldn't do anything to stop it from hurting her.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. They no longer held pain but shock and confusion instead. I stared into them for as long as I could but I couldn't stop myself from capturing her mouth in another gentle embrace. She parted her lips so that I could deepen the kiss but just as I found myself lowering her to the sand, a loud tapping noise echoed from somewhere above me and her body disappeared. The whole scene went black and I found myself slouched in the chair of my car with a dull, aching pain in my neck. The tapping noise sounded again and something mumbled what sounded like "Jake, wake up!" I blinked confused and sat up to see Billy's face appear in the window.

"What the?" I croaked. It was light outside and the clock on my dashboard said 6:45a.m. Billy was staring at me with disapproval written all over his face.

"C'mon, get up!" he yelled through the glass again and then wheeled himself back inside. I waited until he disappeared through the door and slammed my hand down onto the steering wheel.

"God dammit!" I groaned as I realised it was all just a dream.

**Well, what did you think? I know it's not the most interesting chapter but I've been coming up with alot of crazy ideas to include later on in the story and theres alot that I need to write to get up to it. Please review and let me know how you thought this chapter went and if you have any suggestions, feel free to share them (:  
Oh, and just so you know, I chose the song Fix You by Cold Play because it gave me the idea for the dream at the end and I thought it was cute. It's just a shame it was ONLY a dream...*sighs***


	8. It's A Date

**Heyy guys! I hope you've all read my Prologue that I decided to write for Never Alone. I posted it as a separate story because I thought it seemed silly to put the Prologue half way through the story...Anyways, here is the long awaited Chapter Eight. This is where all the good stuff begins now so brace yourselfs for drama, drama and more drama! =D**

**Also, I just wanted to say a big thankyou to TwiguysObssessed, AranelEraisuithiel, cheerleading847, Buggsy0.0, Kadience, NOelly, Naiviette and amandine for all of their reviews in the previous chapter.**

**And also Lady Lunar and Britt-Toe-Doc for mentioning my name in their chapters. THANKYOU GUYS!!!**

It's A Date

Grace's POV

I woke with a strange feeling, a confused feeling that I couldn't understand. You know when you feel like someone's watching you but you know that theres nobody there? It made me feel dizzy and disoriented. Something definitely seemed different but I couldn't figure out what.

I sat up a little too quickly for my body's liking and felt the dizziness creeping across my forehead, over my eyes and even tingling across my cheek bones. I pressed my fingers to my temples and moved them in a circular motion to ease the tension. It was only then, when I let my head bow down to stop the room from spinning, that I noticed I was still in the same clothes from yesterday. It made me feel groggy and stupid and in desperate need of a shower.

"Ung," I groaned, swinging my legs out and over the side of the bed. I ran a hand through my hair, tugging on a few knots that clumped together at the ends. "Damn." I froze, mid-movement, waiting for the sound of my iPod to hit the floor; I remembered falling asleep with it still plugged up to me and thought that maybe I'd accidentally kicked it out when I got up.

But there was no sound.

I frowned and bent forward to investigate. There was nothing on the floor, nothing beneath my bed – except for my converse shoes – and nothing down the side of the nightstand that was pushed so close to the mattress that I could barely get my hand down there. I sighed and sat back upright with a quizzical expression. Obviously I didn't kick it out like I thought. But it wasn't _in _my bed either. I searched under the covers and tossed the pillows aside but then I stopped when I realised what I was doing. I never slept beneath the duvet last night...

For a brief second I was puzzled. I fell asleep _above _the covers and woke up _under_ them and I certainly wasn't conscious enough to do it myself. As I thought about this my eyes glanced over the room and froze on a shiny, dark object on the windowsill. My iPod! I sighed in relief. Losing my iPod was like losing my sanity even though that wasn't possible at the rate I was going.

Dammit, I shouldn't of thought of that.

I held my breath, frozen in place as I waited for the pain to hit me and the nightmares to come flooding back. But surprisingly they didn't. I saw no burning light – no flashbacks of that murderous night. Instead I only remembered Jacob's face and the comfort that his presence provided. How could someone I barely know bring me such peace even when he wasn't there?

I couldn't answer that question so I let it drop and went to retrieve my iPod from its current position by the window. It's not something I wanted to put on show for others to see but I couldn't understand why it was there in the first place. I couldn't have done it in my sleep, could I? And I don't remember ever being told that I sleepwalk. I sighed again; I was jumping to silly conclusions. It was probably Tony thinking he was doing something helpful when actually, it wasn't really very helpful at all. I would have to convince him not to check up on me again before it became a habit.

After I'd finished arguing with myself about the silly, little misunderstanding, I went to take a shower in my favourite Pomegranate and Raspberry scented body wash and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a cornflower blue sweater. I wasn't in the mood for fussing around trying to make myself look good so I kept it plain and simple, straightening my hair and leaving it down.

When I finally came downstairs, Tony was waiting in his usual place at the table.

"Morning kid," he greeted casually.

"G'morning Uncle Tee." I answered, hanging my school bag that I brought down over the back of the chair opposite him and walking over to the fridge. I heard him grumble to himself as I opened the door, laughing probably at the old nickname I used to call him as a kid.

"S'a long time since I've heard that one." He laughed again.

"Hmm," I mumbled as I grabbed the carton of milk and poured myself a glass. Tony didn't say anything else. He must finally have realised that he was mostly talking to himself and didn't see any more reason to keep trying.

After a minute of silence I remembered the misunderstanding.

"Oh hey, Uncle Tony?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from his mug, surprised to hear me actually ask him something for the first time, and straightened himself up. "Oh. Yeah?"

"Um..." I tapped the sides of my glass, kind of embarrassed about what I was going to say and looked down at my feet. "I wanted to say thanks for, uh," – I couldn't stifle the unexpected giggled that Tony found impressive for my behaviour – "tucking me in last night but you really didn't have t-"

"Huh?" He interrupted. I looked up to see what the problem was. His eyebrow arched and his mouth opened in confusion. "Are you sure that's milk you're drinkin' there?"

I glanced down at the glass in my hand. "Yeah, of course I – Wait. What?"

Tony leaned forward on his elbows, his hands locked together. "Grace, honey, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't" – he lifted his arms and made quotation marks as he spoke – "'tuck you in' last night."

I stared and blinked in surprise. "You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well uh..." I shook my head, even more confused than I was to begin with and put my hand to my forehead.

"You want me to go up there and make sure nobody's been in?" Tony was already on his feet, heading towards the stairs. When it came down to business he was always the man.

"No, no, um..." I tried to think of some quick, believable excuse. "Y'know, actually...come to think of it, I must have been dreaming. I'm pretty sure I remember you making sure I was okay last night. I'm sorry." He opened his mouth to speak but I ignored him and continued, "And besides, why would a stranger sneak into my room in the middle of the night and" – I copied Tony with his quotation marks – "'tuck me in'?"

Tony's shoulders slumped. "I guess you're right." He glanced at the cheap watch on his wrist which reminded me of the piece that belonged to my father upstairs – I wonder if I'll ever find the right guy to give it to – and then turned towards the door. "Well, I better get to work so..."

"Will you be working late again tonight?"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry kid."

"That's okay." I picked my bag up from the chair and slung it over my shoulder. "I think I should make a move, too."

"Okay, well grab a granola bar on your way out. Don't want you going to school on an empty stomach." I rolled my eyes but he sent me a look that said it was an order and then he turned and left. I sighed as the cruiser backed out of the driveway and turned down the road. I decided that I would take that granola bar, not that I really wanted it and headed out myself.

* * *

As I grabbed my books from my locker I couldn't help noticing that everyone was staring at me today. I tried to keep my head down and ignore them but it didn't change anything. It was hard enough trying to concentrate properly and not worry about that strange 'misunderstanding' this morning – which probably realy was just a stupid misunderstanding – let alone try to concentrate when I seemed to be today's centre of attention.

A group of girls a few lockers down from me where bitching about something and sending irritated glances at me while others walked past and grimaced. I wonder who _they _were talking about. Was there something that I did to upset everyone? Was it because I wasn't from the reservation like they were? I didn't understand but whatever the problem was, it didn't seem reasonable.

I caught sight of Embry and April at the opposite end of the corridor and sent them a questioning look. April just shrugged which surprised me – she may appear to be a geek (no offence to her) but she always knew what gossip went around – and Embry just looked at me as if to say 'the answers obvious'. I looked back at April. She smiled sympathetically and then something behind me caught her attention and she hesitated before pretending to strike up a conversation with Embry. _Please_...Like it wasn't obvious enough.

I was about to grab the last book from my locker when I noticed that everyone else had suddenly stopped looking at me and were, instead, staring at whoever was behind me. I spun on my heel to face them and found my gaze enveloped in a tight, white t-shirt. Instinctively I took a step back and cowered against my locker, cringing away from who I thought was Paul, all of my other worries suddenly disappearing. It scared me to think that he was going to confront me in front of half the student body. What was he thinking?

But then I was mistaken when Jacob's voice suddenly said "Hey!" from above me and I glanced up to see a wide grin spread along the length of his face.

"Hi" I gasped, letting out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

"Sorry if I scared you."

I shook my head. "No. Just...startled me."

He chuckled and put his hand to his heart. "Well, I truly am sorry for startling you Grace. It wasn't my intention."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Of course it wasn't. Apology accepted." Then I turned my back on him to close my locker. As if people weren't staring enough already.

"So I was thinking..." he said from over my shoulder. His breathe tingled across the exposed skin of my neck sending a shiver down my spine. I froze. "About that movie I owe you."

"What about it?"

He hesitated for a second, shifting his weight around.

"Well I was hoping I could make it up to you...you know...and take you to the movies this weekend." Abruptly, my head shot up and I almost gave myself whiplash turning back to face him.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I guess...I mean it doesn't have to be a date. We could just go as friends. Maybe grab something to eat after or..."

As he rambled on about the plan he'd obviously took time to think through, I couldn't help but feel like everyone was listening in on our conversation. I tried to look around without meeting any gazes and instantly regretted the decision. My eyes froze on the tall figure staring back at me from the far end of the corridor. Paul. He was standing by Jared as he made a joke about something, glaring viciously at me. It was like he could hear every word that Jacob and I were saying over the chattering crowd and warning me with his eyes not to go.

"Um...Grace? Hello?" Jacob's voice broke me from my thoughts, waving a hand in front of my face. "Hey, is something wrong?" He followed my gaze to Paul who immediately looked away pretending to listen to whatever Jared was saying, and looked back at me confused.

"Oh no. Sorry. My bad. I just have a few things on my mind today." One of them being that really annoying misunderstanding. Seriously, it probably really was just me and my false judgment overreacting. "Sorry, what were you saying?" His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and I fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure....you don't wanna talk about it or anything?"

I waved his question away. "No, no, don't worry about it. Seriously, what were you saying before?" He didn't seem convinced but he shrugged it away and the concern was instantly replaced with his eagerness.

"Okay. So, uh, how does Saturday sound?" His eyes were almost begging for me to say yes. I thought about it for a moment, trying to remember if there was anything I had to do that day, even though I knew there wasn't, and then finally I said "Sure. It sounds great."

I thought it was impossible but Jacob's grin suddenly got wider and his eyes sparkled like a little kid who just got the new toy he'd been waiting for. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay." I forced a smile and started down the corridor, not daring to turn around and see Paul's expression now.

As we made our way to class everyone's eyes seemed to follow us down the corridor. It made me feel grateful that looks really couldn't kill...otherwise I'd probably be dead right now.

"Everyone's staring at me." I muttered to Jacob, clutching my books tighter to my chest.

"They're not staring at you. They're staring at us."

"Yes, because that makes me feel so much better." I started to roll my eyes and then realised it meant meeting at least one gaze in the process. A well-built, tanned boy with chin length black hair – which didn't surprise me because almost everyone except me and April here were from the reservation – and a squared off nose, snorted at me when I looked at him and I turned away awkwardly. "But why?"

Jacob laughed and I raised my eyebrow at him. "What?"

"It's kind of obvious. You're the first girl I've made any contact with since Bella. They're all jealous. Except for the guys...I hope." He grimaced at the thought.

"Oh." I suddenly felt stupid for not realising it sooner. Jacob was...a handsome guy. It made sense for everyone to be jealous that he was talking to me. Everyone except the guys, of course, although I wouldn't really blame them. He was, easily, a very attractive person.

Jacob chuckled again and I blushed at my own thoughts and the reason for everyone's behaviour towards me.

"It really isn't necessary. All we've done is talk...and eat pizza–"

"And we're going on a date."

"True but...hey, I thought you said we were going as friends." Jacob's smile disappeared for a second and I felt bad. But then it reappeared just as quickly.

"Sure we are. Just friends." I tilted my head to look up at him – he was seriously, really tall – and he was staring back at me with a longing in his eyes.

"Ahem." An overly strong feminine smell filled my nose and simultaneously, Jacob and I whipped our heads round to see Mercedes Gibson, bitch of the school, and her group of bitch-ees in their skimpy little outfits standing in front of us. She was wearing way to much perfume. She had long, dark brown hair that parted in the middle and cascaded over her shoulders and across her chest in loose, wavy, curls and she was slim and, if im honest, very pretty. I'm surprised Jacob didn't just take off with her rather than stand here with me.

"Hey Jakey." She said in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to gag, even though she was staring murderously at me. She nodded towards me, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "I didn't think rats with no fashion sense were your type." Jacob growled threateningly – strange – and touched my elbow protectively.. "Admit it, she's small and she looks like one."

"I do not!"

"Oh, she talks." Mercedes crossed the space between us and came to stand in front of Jacob, swaying her hips in that seriously unattractive movement that I think was supposed to be sexy. I gritted my teeth. "I pity you Jake." She said, playing with the hem of his shirt. She 'walked' her fake-nailed fingers up his torso and stopped on his chest. "Maybe you should come see me when you get bored of..." She glanced at me. "The rat." Then, with a flip of her hair and a smug look at me, she walked off shaking her butt behind her.

"Who the _hell _does she think she is?"

"Oh, who cares? Come on." Jacob said, tugging me along with him. He walked me to my Calculus class and then told me he'd see me in Biology before lunch.

I didn't really pay much attention to what Mr Helekin was teaching today. Usually, Calculus was one of the easiest subjects for me but today my mind was all over the place. I was still baffled over the fact that Jacob had asked _me_ on a date and not someone as pretty as Mercedes, and I was still fussing over the misunderstanding this morning. It just seemed too...weird...too wrong.

Mr Helekin assigned us some homework which managed to bring me back to the present for all of two seconds and then I was back to being paranoid again. I spent the majority of the day like that.

By the time Biology arrived, I felt eager to see Jacob again. I had to stop myself from running into class which actually, probably would have been a wiser idea. I was rounding the corner to the classroom when a large, warm hand grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the wall.

"You are making a very big mistake, Grace." Paul sneered. "I told you to stay away from Jake. Didn't I?" I couldn't answer. His hand grasped too tightly around my throat and I was too scared to form words. "Didn't I?!" He shook me hard.

"Yes!" I squeaked.

"Then why are you making this worse for yourself?"

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't say no."

"Of course you couldn't." He leaned in closer. If anyone saw us they'd think we were kissing. Gross. "You just had to do it purposefully to anger me didn't you?"

"No. I swear." The pressure on my neck was really starting to hurt and I clawed at his hand. He tightened it.

"Silly girl."

"I can't...breathe." I was panting now. His hand was so tight it was unbearable. Before he could do or say anything else I did the only thing I could think of right then and forced my knee up into his manly area. I would probably regret it later but it was an act of defence on my behalf. The pressure on my throat suddenly let up and Paul hunched over himself, clearly injured.

"Bitch." I heard him hiss and bolted for the classroom before he could regain composure. I reached it just before the bell rang and hurried over to my seat beside Jacob.

"Hi." He smiled but I was too busy panting and silently panicking to answer. "Hey, is everything okay?" Just then Paul staggered in looking very annoyed and like he was trying to hold back the pain of my actions. He met my eyes as he walked over to his seat, sending me the death glare.

"Yeah...yeah. Everything's fine." Jacob didn't say anymore. Unlike some people, he obviously knew when he wasn't going to get an answer from me which I was thankful for. But I could tell he didn't believe me. I was drumming my fingers nervously on the desk, keeping my head down and bouncing my knee around like crazy – something I do when im aggravated. I felt the lightest movement over my shoulder and then realised it was Jacob sliding my hair out of the way.

"Jeez, Grace, what the hell happened to your neck?!" My hand came up to touch my neck instinctively. He moved it out of the way and brushed his fingertips lightly against the skin there. Then, after a minute he snapped it back and it landed hard on the table. "Who did this to you?"

"I..."

"Who did this to you, Grace? His voice was hard and demanding. He started to shake he was so angry. I watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the edge of the table to control himself...somehow. It was like someone had flicked a switch and he'd gone from this nice, caring Jacob to an angry Jacob. A scary Jacob. A Jacob I didn't like. I could see Paul from across the room, warning me not to say anything. He was smiling evilly. Careless idiot.

"Please Grace, I need to know how this happened." Jacob was still shaking but he was calming himself.

"It was nothing, Jacob. Honestly." _Liar, _I told myself.

"It wasn't nothing!" He snapped. "Look at the state of your neck. That _cannot _have happened by itself." He paused to take another deep breath and calm himself. "Now I want to know who the hell did this to you."

I opened my mouth to answer him when Mr Shay interrupted us. "Is something the matter Jacob?"

"Everything's fine, Sir." I answered quickly for him. Mr Shay raised his eyebrow at me and turned back to Jacob.

"Jacob?"

"She's right, Sir." He said, straining his voice to keep it level. "Everything's fine." He stared at us for a minute, probably considering the scene and then said "very well" before leaving to take his place at the front of the class.

"This conversations not over," Jacob muttered under his breath. "I will find out who did this to you. And I'll make them _pay."_ I considered that for a moment. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. But I didn't want Jacob getting into any trouble with Paul. I placed my hand over the top of his very warm one that still grabbed the table so hard that I thought it might beak and looked at him appreciatively.

"Thank you for being so concerned Jacob, but theres really no need."

Mr Shay cleared his throat from the front of the room and I quickly removed my hand to focus on the class.

* * *

Jacob was still angry at lunch. Every now and again he would brush my hair out of the way to check if the redness on my neck had faded – apparently what Paul had done had left me with a huge, red mark that didn't look very appealing – and ask me things like "Are you sure you're okay?" or "Does it hurt you? Tell me if it does." I told him a gazillion times that I was fine but he didn't listen. And he still didn't know who did it.

Embry and Quil had an idea and I was worried that they might actually say something about it but they remained oblivious except for when Jacob made me show them how bad it was and they agreed with him.

It was just after we'd sat down to eat that I was proved wrong when I thought my day couldn't get any worse (except for Jake asking me on a date). Jacob was still eyeing my neck, Embry and Quil were fighting over food and me and April were discussing the day we should go shopping when the one person I did not want to see decided it would be fun to taunt me.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Paul asked, purposely sliding into the seat next to me and squeezing up so Jared could get in. I mentally cringe away from him and leaned into Jacob. "Well, isn't this nice?" He asked, also purposely glancing in my direction. He prodded me in the arm 'playfully' but I knew he didn't mean it that way. "You seem to be getting on well with Jacob. You two got some kinda," He shoved a handful of fries into his mouth, "thing going on?"

"Paul." Jacob warned although I wasn't sure what for.

"What? I'm just making conversation."

"Change the topic."

"Fine." Paul sighed. "What about you two?" He waved his hand between Embry and April.

"Oh, no. We're just-" April began but Embry interrupted.

"Man, it's none of your business."

"Dude, give it up," Jared mumbled to Paul. "Guys, I'm going to find Kim." He did the salute pose and then upped and left. I turned to Jacob and gave him a questioning look. 'Girlfriend' he mouthed. I nodded in understanding.

"So what, are you guys all just gonna stop talking 'cause I've joined your table or something?" Paul asked through a mouthful of his food.

"No." Jacob said, "Because we're all going to leave." He helped me up from the table and tugged me along after him. I saw Embry, Quil and April follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just away from him. I need some stuff from my locker. You need anything from yours?"

"Oh yeah, my English book."

He chuckled. "Same."

We made our way to our lockers to grab what we needed since we were both in the same English and then figured it would be easy just to go straight there since lunch would be over soon. We got given a project on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet which, ironically enough, I was happy about and Jacob was not. I said that I'd help him if he needed it and he warmed up to the idea a little more but homework was homework and it still sucked. He complained about it the whole drive home which he insisted he give me, making me laugh with his sarcastic comments. It felt strange to laugh and not force it. I was so used to being wrapped up in my pain that I'd forgotten what it was like to be happy. But Jacob was bringing that happiness back for me and no matter what Paul said, I wouldn't let him stand in the way of our friendship.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as Jacob pulled up outside my house.

"Don't mention it."

We stared at each other in silence for a minute but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a peaceful silence. And then I gave in to temptation and hugged him tightly. He was surprised by my actions and was reluctant at first but then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back just as tightly.

"Okay...Jacob...can't...breathe." I pushed at his chest and he let me go.

"Oops. Sorry." I laughed at him and opened the car door.

"Well, thanks again Jacob. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I waved through the window and smiled to myself as I watched him drive off.

**So guys, chapter eight. What did you think? It's a start to all the drama so I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know your opinions. Thankyou!! You rock!! =D**


	9. An Assignment

**Hey there! **

**Sorry for the wait. Again. I started back at school last week which is why I couldn't get this up sooner. And if you haven't already noticed, my friend and I have been working on a new story. Hannah wrote the first chapter but coming up with ideas for that was kinda distracting. I BLAME YOU HANNAH! Jokes!!!! Not to mention, I put off writing my Media coursework just to get this up for you guys. So please forgive me! ****Now I know that they're supposed to go on a date but I had three different events that were supposed to fit into this chapter and it was already overwriting the usual length that I write my chapters. Plus it would mean you had to wait longer XD SOOOO, I'm splitting it up. Obviously this is Chapter Nine and the date can commence in the next chapter. Hope thats not too much of a problem for you guys! =D**

**I'm sure there was something else I was supposed to mention...**

An Assignment

Graces POV

The rest of the week was a blur. Paul hadn't bothered with me again since that last intrusion on Tuesday – which was a relief. I spent most of my time trying to avoid him and stay out of his way but even when I didn't have a choice he didn't even acknowledge my presence. Not that I was bothered by that. I'd rather it be this way than be pinned to the wall by my throat again. But with Paul, you never did know when he was going to strike again. Not to mention the mysterious finding-my-things-on-my-windowsill incident had been happening a lot this week. First it was my iPod. Then it was my House of Night book which, yes, I was still reading. And this morning it was the photo of my parents that I'd curled up to sleep with. This whole tirade of unfathomable stuff had me crawling with anxiety which, of course, Jacob had noticed. When he asked me what was wrong earlier today, I'd considered not telling him in case he thought I was some freaked out, delirious person which, in all honesty, I probably was. But when I'd explained the situation he tensed like I'd hit him in the face and made an excuse to change the subject.

Like it wasn't mysterious enough...

It was Friday and Jacob was coming over soon to work on the Romeo and Juliet project we'd been assigned in English. I'd seen him only an hour ago when he drove me home from school but I'd promised to help him out (like the good person that I am) so he was going home to clean up and said he'd be back in a couple hours. I took that opportunity to clean up around the house and get started on the calculus homework that I'd left lying on my desk for who knows how long. It didn't take much time. After successfully completing it and lounging in front of the TV for a half hour the phone rang, disrupting me from the silence I'd grown used to.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiving end.

"Hey Grace. It's me, April."

"Oh, hey April, whats up?" I pressed my back to the wall, twisting the wire in my fingers.

"I was just wondering if you were still up for tomorrow."It was official; I had arrange to go shopping with April tomorrow for a new wardrobe since my dresser now consisted of the few sweaters and shirts and two pairs of jeans that got saved in the fire. Plus, I needed something decent to wear for my date with Jacob tomorrow. I smiled at the thought. We were supposed to be going as 'just friends' but knowing that that friend was Jacob gave me a fluttery feeling that I couldn't seem to ignore. I hadn't felt this giddy since before...

I pushed that thought away before it got too deep.

"Sure I am. Got my money saved up right here. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well, um, no. It's just that I uh..." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper, probably so that her mom wouldn't hear. "I have plans with Embry tomorrow night." She giggled and I could practically see her bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Oh, well, we can't let our shopping trip get in the way of _that _now can we?" I laughed and she giggled again. "Hey, you two seem pretty close. What's that all about?"

"Well..." She hesitated slightly. "I think...I think I like him."

"Aww April!" I grinned excitedly. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "Something's bound to happen between you two soon. I just know it."

"You think?" She didn't seem convinced.

"Of course. You're perfect together."

"I hope so. I mean, he seems genuinely interested but I can't understand why. No-one's ever been interested in me before."

I made a noise of disagreement. "Don't be silly, April. I've seen the way he looks at you and how protective he is." I remembered back to lunch the other day when Nick, one of Mercedes's ex-boyfriends, called her a geek when he walked past our table and Embry threw a bread roll at the back of his head.

As if she could read my mind, April giggled again.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you and Jacob aren't so 'perfect' together either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed like it was obvious what she was talking about. I really didn't get why everything seemed to be so obvious to everyone else but not to me.

"It's pretty darn obvious that he likes you. He stares at you like you're the best thing on this damn planet and-"

"Just like Embry stares at you," I interrupted, though I was secretly blushing at her statement.

"Yes, I know. Shush. We're talking about you now." She cleared her throat to carry on. "And anyway, you're the first girl he's spoken to since-"

"Since Bella, I know. Jeez, I'm just a girl. I'm pretty sure I'm not the first. He must have said at least one word to someone else."

"Yeah, obviously, but not like you. Seriously, enough with the interruptions. Just trust me okay? He definitely likes you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay whatever. Anyway, back to Saturday. I um...have plans with Jacob too so-"

"See, I told you!" I could literally see the grin on her face and tried not to blush again, even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Okay, so maybe you're right." I said, holding back a giggle of my own. "But whatever the case, we both have plans to get back for tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep!" She took a breath and was about to launch into the deets on what she wanted to buy tomorrow when I saw Jacob's rabbit pull up outside the window. I watched him getting out of his car and felt the giddiness creeping around in my stomach again. I hadn't actually thought about how attractive he was until now, and now that I noticed my body seemed to react and I had the strangest desire to be closer to him. I smiled to myself, embarrassed by my own thoughts and then realised that April was still on the phone.

"Grace? Were you even listening?"

"Um, sorry I have to go. Jacob's here."

"Oh, what a surprise."

I ignored her smart remark about me and Jacob. "See you tomorrow." And then I hung up and hurried over to the door. When I wrenched it open Jacob was leaning casually against the wall in a navy blue hoodie, dark jeans and converse.

"Jacob..." I breathed, standing aside to let him in.

"Hey." He grinned and brushed past me gently to stand in the hallway. My stomach did a flip at the contact and I had to stifle another giggle.

"Go on through." I gestured to the living room and followed behind. "So did you bring your assignment?"

He held up a folder that contained the papers to his assignment and winked at me. "I sure did Miss Taylor."

I snorted and waved him off. "Whatever. I'll go get mine." I hurried up to my room to grab the homework from my desk. When I came back down Jacob was sitting on the sofa with his chin in his hand, staring intently at the sheets of paper. He looked up with an arched brow at me like he thought I was some kind of alien.

"Seriously, I don't get how you understand any of this crap."

"For your information," I snatched the sheets from his hand and took a seat beside him, "This is not 'crap'. This is Romeo and Juliet. You just need to pay attention more often."

"Yes Miss."

I sighed, "Not even going to acknowledge your idiocy," and smiled smugly at him. "You hungry?"

He grinned. "Do I really need to answer that?"

"I guess not." I handed his work back and leaned over him to grab the guidance sheet on the other side of the sofa. My heart thumped loudly in my chest when I felt his knee press against my stomach. I tried to ignore it and sat back upright to concentrate properly. "Okay, so start with the introduction and talk about what it is you're going to be analysing. Got it?" I waited for him to answer but he was too busy staring at me so I grabbed his chin and forced it in the right direction.

"Ouch. Hey!"

"Concentrate Mr. I'm not your homework." I laughed and got up to go make him something to eat. I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble something completely absurd like "No, but I wish you were" under his breath and was glad that I had my back to him because my face must definitely have resembled a tomato. Not good.

I'd decided to make Jacob a pasta salad. I didn't bother asking if he liked it. From what I've seen, Jake eats absolutely anything and I highly doubt that pasta salad would be a problem.

I was in the process of grabbing a dish from the cupboard to put the salad in when I automatically turned my head to look out of the window. It was almost instinctive except for the strange feeling I got that felt like there was something 'calling' me to look outside. I couldn't understand it until I noticed the strange, silhouetted figure standing in the confines of the trees. And then I got it.

At first I thought I was seeing things so I shook it off and went back to reaching for the bowl that just so happened to be on the top shelf. But I couldn't shake off how much if felt like it was watching me. Whatever 'it' was.

A sudden movement flashed from the corner of my eye, proving that I wasn't hallucinating or any other reason that said I was seeing things. I turned and squinted hard into the dim light outside. There was nothing at first; just a dark shadow of trees that stretched along the side of the road and curved off into the distance. I thought that maybe my mind was playing tricks on me and started to turn back to the cupboard when two bright lights appeared by the side of the road. They were small – too small to be anything like headlights – and glowed a brilliant, blazing amber. I stared hard at them. They reminded me of fire, powerful and rich but the vibes they were sending felt wrong. Off. Not right. There was something very odd about them that I couldn't comprehend.

I was staring hazily, completely unaware of everything that was going on around me when the glowing lights blinked once and I noticed the thin, black slits that stretch down the centres. They were eyes. I gasped, automatically taking a step back, and the bowl that I didn't realise I was gripping so tightly, fell from my hands and landed on the floor with a loud crack. The impact sent it scattering across the floor and before I could even begin to register what was happening, Jacob was at my side, a worried look plastered across his face.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" He asked, taking in the scene. I suddenly felt very disoriented.

"Yeah, yeah...everything's fine." I lied, glancing back to where I saw the glowing eyes just in time to see the shape turn and disappear quickly into the forest.

"You sure?" Jacob arched his brow and jerked his chin towards the pan on the stove. I didn't need to look to know what he was referring to but I did anyway. A thick, white froth overflowed the pan and was starting to spread along the area around it. I'd completely forgotten that I'd left it on the hob whilst I was too preoccupied with the mysterious, glowing...thingeymajiggys outside the window.

"Oh shoot!" I stepped carelessly over the shattered bowl and turned the hob off. "I'm so sorry Jake," I apologized, pouring the pasta into a sieve to drain. Well, it didn't exactly 'pour' into the sieve. More like fell into a clump.

I stared at it, disbelieving that I could of turned such an easy meal into...a blob.

"Oops."

Jacob chuckled. "I guess we won't be having pasta tonight."

"I really am sorry Jake. I was reaching for the bowl and I thought I saw something and-" I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. I was an idiot. "And I ruined your meal _and_ the dish."

Jacob laughed again. "Hey, don't worry about it. I already ate before I came out anyway. No need to get all worked up over it."

"You already ate?"

"Yeah...Sorry."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Well that really sucks."

"Sorry." He repeated. "I was really looking forward to that pasta too." He pretended to sniffle and look sad. "No more food for me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah. No more food for you," and started to pick up the pieces of broken plate. He knelt down beside me and started to help.

"It's your fault." He muttered, pretending to sulk.

"My fault?"

"Yeah. You ruined my pasta. Now I don't get to eat it _and_ I have to help you clean up this mess."

"Hey, I never said you had to help," I argued.

Jacob got up to empty his handful of rubbish into the trash. "Yeah, well, I'm a good guy. Good guys help."

"So then why are you complaining?" I laughed at him. He really wasn't winning.

"Because _you _shouldn't have broke this damn thing." I watched as he opened his hand to let the fragments of pot fall from his fingertips, into the trash can, and knelt down to pick up some more. His strong hands worked to pick up each tiny little fragment, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration. He caught my eyes and smirked. "What?"

Really I wanted to tell him how attractive I thought he was when he put his mind to something like that but instead I settled for "Your stupid." He jerked his head towards me in mock horror and put his hand to his heart.

"I can_not_ believe you just said that."

"Oh please," I said, standing up to empty my handful of rubbish into the trash. "The gay act does _not _look good on you."

"Oh thanks. So now you're saying I look gay?"

I tried to stifle a laugh but failed. "No. I'm just saying that-"

"So you're not saying that I look gay but that I look stupid _and _gay?"

I couldn't help it. He was being way to funny, I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I laughed. "Well that's a first. I guess you don't need my help anymore then." He stood up, gave me a sweet smile, and swayed his hips very gay-like out of the kitchen.

"Guys," I muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to. And just so you know, there is nothing wrong with being gay!"

After I'd finished cleaning up in the kitchen, I remade Jake's pasta – because I still felt bad for ruining it in the first place – and went to see how his Romeo and Juliet assignment was coming along.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked, holding the bowl of food more carefully this time.

Jacob shrugged. "Eh, it's not so bad."

"See. I told you so. You just gotta use your brain sometimes." I tapped my finger to my forehead to emphasise my point and set the food in his lap. "Here. I felt bad about ruining it before."

"Oh." His sulky expression lifted and he smiled appreciatively at me. "I knew you loved me really."

"Alright, don't get ahead of yourself." I took the assignment from his right hand as he started to dig into his food and sat Indian style on the floor in front of him. "Now let's see..." I let my eyes scan over the page carefully, murmuring the words under my breath. His work consisted of six, scrawled lines – one of which had been scribbled out and started again underneath – and an ink blotch in the corner. I crinkled my nose awkwardly at his bizarre use of vocab. "Jake, what is this?"

He let his eyes fall to the bowl in front of him and shrugged again. "I told you I wasn't good at this stuff."

I sighed. "Jake, it's not _bad. _It's just...confusing." I grabbed the pen he'd been using, yanked the lid off with my teeth, and started to cross out the words I thought didn't need to be there. "See, you only had to explain what you were writing about. Not ramble on about the title. Half of this stuff doesn't even need to be here."

Jacob didn't say anything for a minute. I thought he wasn't listening or maybe that he didn't want to answer but then I heard the _clank _of the fork being put down and his loud breathing as he exhaled approvingly. I guess he enjoyed the pasta after all. Boy was he quick.

"It's not my fault that English isn't my 'speciality'." He spoke the words with sarcasm and grinned cheekily at me. "Can't you just do it for me?"

I gaped at him. "No, I most certainly cannot! Jake, it's not that hard. Just follow the task." I stared hard at him, trying not to give in and write the whole thing out for him. But it wasn't easy when he pulled the 'puppy dog eyes' and pouted at me.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding. Of course I don't expect you to do it for me." He shifted to sit on the floor beside me and took the papers back. He looked at them in frustration, reading through his messy writing, and turned back to me helplessly.

I groaned and snatched them back. "Okay fine. I'll write notes for you. But you can expand on them yourself. You can do that, right?"

"Sure, thanks." He smiled and propped himself on his elbow to watch me jot some notes down. I squirmed a little as he leaned over my shoulder to see, murmuring silly things on purpose to distract me. He kept humming and blowing into my ear and pointing out any spelling mistakes or errors that I'd made. Of course, these were only notes so it didn't really matter, but after five attempts at trying to finish the same sentence it really started to bug me.

"Jacob would you-" I twisted around to tell him to quit whatever it was he was trying to do but I was cut short when I almost knocked my head into him.

Jacob's face was inches just from mine, staring back at me playfully. He grinned like a kid, his eyes sparkling with excitement, that is, until he realised the awkward position we were in. His smile faded and he looked down at the short distance between our bodies. He blinked once and I froze on the spot, staring back into his eyes that were now smouldering with hope and devotion. I noticed when he licked his lips, the strange desire I felt that made me want to kiss them. I could feel myself leaning towards him as I watched his tongue roll from left to right over his lower lip and slip back into his mouth again. He was teasing me...or flirting...or something. Hell, I don't know!

I cleared my throat and lifted my weight so that I could slide out from our awkward position. This was absurd.

"Ahem...um, you...you have homework to be doing," I said, tossing him the notes I'd wrote.

"Oh, right, yeah. Homework." He swallowed the gruffness from his voice and picked up the notes, clearly trying to concentrate. "Sorry, uh, I didn't mean to...y'know...annoy you."

I grunted. "Clearly; because blowing in my ear really isn't annoying." I rolled my eyes as I got stiffly to my knees and stumbled over the empty bowl on the sofa. "You done with this now?" Okay, stupid question. The bowl was empty so it made sense that he was done with it but I had to go and ask anyway, didn't I? Way to go, Grace.

Jacob nodded.

"Hey," He called just as I was about to enter the kitchen. I stopped mid stride and turned to face him. "How come you didn't eat – _again _– tonight?"

I shrugged. "Not hungry." I felt my stomach churn when I thought about why.

"You said that before," He admitted, "But you don't eat in school either. That doesn't make any sense. I mean, you have to eat some time, right?"

I shrugged again. "When I feel like it."

"When you feel like it?" Jacob's eyebrows furrowed. "Grace, I never see you eat."

"Maybe because you eat so much, you don't see when other people eat. Y'know, _humans,_" I exaggerated the word, "Can't throw things down their neck twenty-four-seven the way you do." I saw a look of shock flash across his face and thought I'd accidentally hit a nerve, but then it was his turn to shrug and look away.

"Maybe," He said, focusing on the notes in his hand again. "I didn't think of it that way. But still," He glanced to where I was hovering in the doorway and frowned, "I actually never see you eat. It's really quite concerning."

"Like I said, not hungry."

"Yeah, well..." Jacob cocked an eyebrow up and pointed at me, "Tomorrow I am definitely making sure you come home with a satisfied stomach. And if that means I have to physically make you eat myself, then I will." He crossed his arms and gave me a smug look that said 'so there'. I didn't bother arguing with him. It's not like he was actually going to shove his hands down my throat anyway. But it still had my stomach churning when I thought of the truth I was keeping from him. What would he say if he found out? Most importantly, what would he think? I mean, sure, I'm an idiot but he would think I was completely insane for holding off food because I was grieving. It made me sick to my stomach whenever I thought of what happened but like he'd understand that.

I sighed and hurried in to the kitchen to deal with the pasta bowl. I truly was the biggest idiot alive.

Once I was finished, I went back in to living room to see how Jacob was getting along. He was starting to get the hang of things now. Every now and again I would point him in the right direction and tell him what he needed to write next and then he would understand. Sometimes he tried to sneak a look at mine because I'd managed to write way more than him in the time it took him to write a paragraph, but I refused to let him cheat and said that if he wanted to get a good grade then he really had to try harder. As usual, he complained. After spending a good few hours on it, Jacob decided it was time to head home. I hadn't realised it but we'd actually spent more than three hours doing our English homework and by the time I looked at the clock it was after nine.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Jacob said, rising from the floor.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you should." Jacob held out a hand for me and heaved me up. I patted myself down and smiled at him. "Thanks. Sorry about keeping you so late. I didn't realise what time it was. Tony should be-" I didn't get to finish because just as I was about to state the obvious, Jacob's head whipped round and Tony walked in brushing the rain from his jacket.

"Hey Grace, sorry I was so late getting – Oh, I didn't know you had company."

I smiled shyly and went to take his jacket from him. "Yeah sorry, I should have told you. This is Jacob Black." I nodded over to Jacob as I hung his jacket up on the rack by the door. "Jacob, this is my Uncle Tony."

"Oh, you're Billy's boy." Tony stated. I guessed that he must have known Billy from his fishing trips or something. I'm sure I remember him mentioning it once.

"Yeah." Jacob held a hand out to Tony. "It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"Please, call my Tony." I watched as the two of them shook hands and until Tony felt the heat of Jacob's skin and flinched. "Boy, you're hot. You got a fever or something?"

"Ah, no." Jacob shrugged awkwardly. "Just a little warmer than usual tonight." He smiled at me and then said, "Anyway, I should really be going. My dad's gonna want help getting to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Grace." He nodded and started to make his way towards the door.

"Tomorrows Saturday. Are you two going somewhere?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Jake and I are going to the movies." I told Tony. "You don't mind do you?"

Tony's face lit up and I knew exactly why. He hadn't seen me go out at all since the day I came living with him, even though he'd tried to convince me to make plans. Seeing me making those plans really made him feel like I was starting to get back on track. At least someone felt good about this.

"Not at all. You go out and have fun tomorrow." I heard him mutter 'thanks kid' to Jacob and left us to say our goodbyes.

"I'm sorry about that, he's..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. They're all the same."

I smiled at him. "He really appreciates you taking me out tomorrow."

"I know. I'm glad. You seem like you could use it."

"I probably could." I admitted. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem." He scooped me up in a bear hug, whispered "See you tomorrow" and then left. I could tell he didn't want to go. His hands lingered on mine when we parted and the look in his eyes said he wished that he could stay. I wished so too. But I would be seeing him tomorrow. All I could do was hope that time would hurry up and bring tomorrow already.

**Oh, now I remember!! You guys are probably all understanding enough but just to be on the safe side, I want you all to know that when they have that little rant in the kitchen, I was NOT trying to offend anyone who is gay. To be completely honest, I think there is nothing wrong with being gay. So just so that you know, it wasn't meant in any kind of offensive way =D Teehee, that rhymes. So anyway, yes, now I feel better about that. Hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think. Not trying to be one of those people that beg for reviews at the end here, but I do love hearing your feedback. It makes me feel like your all part of this when you review, y'know? We're together in this. We're a TEAM! I write, you review. Hows that sound? XD Thanking you all very muchlies!! **


	10. Unusual Sighting

**Heyy guys! It's been a while. I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update but I'm not going to make excuses for myself. I wasted too much time staring at my computer screen instead of trying to get back into the role of things so I'm really sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. But not to worry cause I spent a whole day writing this chapter and also the next one in order to make up for my lack of updating. I'm sorry to also have to tell you that the date between Jacob and Grace doesn't feature in this chapter but thats because it's in the next one. I had to split it in two because I wrote so much, haha! But nevertheless, Chapter Eleven is ready and waiting so you can expect to see it up pretty soon.**

**Also I've been thinking that I should probably put song credits at the beginning of my chapters because alot of my ideas get inspired from music. The only thing is, I can't think of one for this chapter. Well, I'll keep thinking and add it in here when I come up with one. You can come back and check if you're realy that interested but its no big deal XD Anyhow, many thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed up to now. I hope you like this chapter :)**

Unusual Sighting

_I'm alone, _I thought, _it's just me. Think of something happy. Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob._

Fear consumed me, crawling over my back and throbbing in my bones. My whole body was shaking. I was alone in the forest. It was completely and utterly dark with nothing but the dim light of the moon seeping through the treetops. On one side of me was a narrow hedge way that my subconscious mind was telling me I came from. On the other side was a wide break in the trees that exposed the face of a mountain. A deep cavern that looked like it stretched for miles formed a large crevice in the rock that widened as it reached the ground. It was pitch black inside.

I was stood in the middle of the opening, barely a few feet from the cave. Branches were outstretched towards the centre like they were bracing themselves ready to grab me. My mind was telling me to run but I was frozen on the spot, unable to move as I contemplated how I got here. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the awful whining that echoed through the tress.

_It's just me,_ I told myself again,_ it's just me._

The growls were coming from all different directions, making me feel like I was whirling in a motion of sound. I kept spinning and spinning until I couldn't feel the steady stance my body was actually in. I opened my eyes to make myself see that I was still okay – that it was all in my head and that I was really just imagining it all. But everything else was spinning too. The moon cast shadows over the trees causing my eyes to see strange shapes; everything blurred and spun until my head felt like it was going to explode and I fell to my hands and knees with a helpless cry.

"Make it stop!" I cried, "Make it stop!"

No sooner had I said the words, the whining stopped and all that was left was the quiet, blustering wind forcing its way through the trees. My breath came in short, exasperated gasps as tears ran down my cheeks and soaked the ground beneath me. I wanted to be home again, back in the surroundings I was used to. More importantly I wished Jake were here. As uncomprehending as it was, Jake's presence brought me comfort, safety, something I hadn't felt in a while. It shocked me to say it but there was something unusual about him. I mean most guys are into you until they realise you aren't going to give them what they want. Then, like the flick of a switch, they move on to the next girl and forget all about you. But not with Jake. He seemed to understand that there was something wrong, even though he didnt know what that problem was, and he gave me some piece of mind to know that he wouldn't pressure me into anything I didn't want. Granted, there was nothing like that between us anyway but even if there was, I knew I wouldn't have to worry. That's what I liked about him; he was so easy to be around.

My body tensed when I was dragged back to the present by a low, menacing growl. It sounded closer this time, threatening. I lifted my head slowly to meet the impending eyes of a large, territorial creature that concealed itself at the mouth of the cave. It's alarmingly bright gaze glowed amber in the darkness, boring into me with an unintelligible expression. It was foreshadowed by the protective hold the creature had over its territory but the strange sense of recognition I felt over this creature was reflected back in its eyes. These were the same eyes of the one I had seen last night with Jacob. But by the way it was staring at me I knew it recognized me too. My head swam at the possibilities of this. How could a creature of my imagination – or what I thought to be my imagination – recognize me if it wasn't real? And how could it be standing right here in front of me now?

I could only think of one explanation. I hadn't imagined anything. The creature was well and truly real and it was here in La Push!

I sucked in a sharp breath as it lifted one huge, black paw and took a step into the light. Though I still couldn't see the whole of it, the left side of its face shone a dark grey as it came into the moonlight and I saw the distinct muscles of its left leg contracting. It was so big! And then I saw what I feared the most: the first glimpse of a glistening white fang creeping out of the darkness. Without thinking, I gasped and foolishly scrambled onto my feet. The creature stopped. It froze for a fraction of a second and then, as if it could sense my next move, it drew back on its heels and lunged at me.

I just managed to muffle a startled cry with my hand as my eyes flew open and I bolted upright in bed. My heart pounded in my chest and my hands shook as I lifted them to my head. I was used to the nightmares since they were routine for me but this was something else. Amber eyes, narrowed into dangerously threatening slits, glowed ghostly as they charged at me. I felt dizzy and confused and completely freaked out all at the same time. What the hell was that dream all about? I brought a shaking hand up to my neck and tried to rub the stiff feeling away. I tried to think of something else; anything to distract me from that awful dream. Then I remembered my plans for today. I was going shopping with April and watching a movie later tonight with Jacob. My stomach fluttered at the thought of being with him again.

I smiled to myself and tiptoed across the cold, wooden floor to my wardrobe. It was getting harder and harder everyday trying to make it look like I didn't wear the same things all the time, but I was running out of options. I'd already worn most of the clothes I had stuffed in the wardrobe and I'd already mixed and matched them with as many different things as I possibly could. But now I was reaching the beginning again. _That's why you're going shopping with April_, I told myself. I sighed scrutinizing each item of clothing for a minute before deciding on a plain white t-shirt and the jeans I wore yesterday. So much for wearing different things.

I took a shower quickly and galloped down the stairs just in time to see Tony walking through to the living room in his bed robe and slippers, mug in hand and a newspaper folded under his arm.

"Morning," he muttered but it was less intentional. Maybe he'd finally realised that I wasn't up for conversation lately.

"Morning."

"What time's that Jacob kid picking you up today?" he called from the other room. Ah, so he hasn't forgotten. I fixed myself a glass of orange juice and went to join him in front of the TV even though I wasn't really interested in the latest news.

"Six. And what makes you assume he's picking me up?" I asked, taking a sip of juice.

Tony frowned from behind his mug. "Isn't that what boys are supposed to do when they take a girl out? And why so late? You have all day."

I sighed. "Alright, he's picking me up at six because it works better for the both of us. He said he had some errands to do for a friend today and I'm going shopping with April and, y'know, I don't see how this is even any of your business. Can't a girl go out without being bombarded with a million questions anymore? Sheesh, Uncle Tony."

Tony looked at me and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Im sorry, Grace. I just worry about you. This is the first time I've seen you make plans since you've been here."

"I know. I'm sorry; I'm just a little cranky. I didn't sleep well last night. Bad dream, y'know?" I took another sip of my orange juice and glanced over at the clock on the mantelpiece. 10:30a.m. April should be picking me up in a few hours.

"Yeah, I _know,_" Tony said emphasising the fact that he was probably already aware of the dramatic awakenings I seemed to create. He frowned and sipped his coffee. "You still get those nightmares? It's not healthy, y'know? Maybe you should go see someone."

"And tell them what? That I keep dreaming of the accident? Tony, anyone would think that was normal if they'd witnessed it. And besides," I hugged the glass to my chest and pressed my lips against the rim, "I've gotten over those now."

"Really?" He arched one big, bushy brow.

"Yes really. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a shopping trip to prepare for."

* * *

"Well? What do you think?"

April was standing in the middle of the fitting room in a dull white frilly dress that had green and blue floral patterns covering it and a line of clear buttons down the front. In truth it was...repulsive.

April slumped her shoulders at my awkward expression. "It's horrible isn't it?"

Suddenly I felt awful. We'd already been to three other stores where she'd watched me buy skinny jeans and band teas, and yet she'd still pull me over to the most vile, old-fashioned things the store could offer.

"Um...no, of course it-"

"Oh, be honest, Grace. You hate it."

"I don't. It's just-"

April glared threateningly at me.

"Okay, I hate it."

She sighed exasperatedly. "I knew you did. Everything you buy is always really cool and whatever I pick..."

"Hey," I dropped my bags by the chairs and lay a hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't talk like that."

"But it's true," she whined. "I mean look at you in your-" she took a step back to examine my outfit "-cute little jeans and t-shirt and then look at me in this stinkin' granny outfit."

I couldn't help but laugh as she flapped her arms up and down in frustrated movements.

"It's not funny!" she yelled, but she was laughing too. "I feel like a major dumbass."

That caused me to laugh even more.

"I'm sorry," I wheezed, clutching at my stomach. "You just look so..." Unable to finish my sentence, I doubled over in another wave of hysterics.

"Oh, that's right," April said, sounding irritated now. "Laugh at me why don't you. Everybody laugh at April Mason in a granny dress. Anyone else want to make fun of my humiliation?"

"April please...stop," I begged from a crouched position on the floor. I was on the verge of tears and my stomach hurt from laughing so much. "I can't take anymore." I almost started laughing again but had to remind myself that April was already mad.

"Yeah sorry. I guess I do look pretty funny." She smiled reluctantly but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. She slumped into one of the chairs lined against the wall and fiddled with one of the buttons on the dress. "It just sucks that I can't look good the way you do."

"The way I do? Please. You're talking to someone who wears the same clothes everyday 'cause the rest of her stuff got burned in-"

April looked up from her sullen position. "What?"

_Dammit Grace, you idiot!_

"Uh, nothing. Just...are you gonna change out of that dress or what?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

April looked down at the hideous dress again. "Yeah," she said, heaving herself up. She trudged over to the fitting room she had occupied and stopped by the door to look back at me. "What did you mean by 'your stuff got burned'?" She asked.

I froze, not sure how to answer. A part of me wanted to tell April everything. I wanted to tell her about the pain, the nightmares and the emotional stress of losing both parents. I wanted to get everything off of my chest and not have to carry this burden alone. But another part of me wanted to keep it all locked away and I feared that that was the right thing to do. I mean why should anyone else have to deal with my problems? Why should they even care? It was selfish of me to even think about dragging anyone else in, and that's what I needed to keep telling myself to prevent things from getting out of hand.

I swallowed hard. "It was just...something that happened a while ago. It's nothing to worry about anymore," I told her.

"Are you sure? Cause from what I can see, it seems like it bothers you a whole lot."

"Yes, I'm _sure,_" I snapped and then mentally slapped myself when I saw the look of hurt flash across April's face. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "Things have just been a little tough lately." I smiled and pointed to her dress. "And I'm getting sick of seeing that damn thing!"

"Okay, okay! I'm taking it off!" She grumbled, "But you have to promise me something."

"What?" I asked, picking my bags up off the floor.

"Promise me that you'll tell me what's bothering you."

"April, I told you it's nothing to-"

"Promise me," she persisted.

"Fine," I sighed, "But you have to wait till I'm ready. It's not something I can just...tell somebody just like that. It's hard."

"I'll wait as long as you want," she agreed. "I just think it's better for you to tell someone, at least when you're ready, anyway. Don't keep stuff locked up."

"I'll remember that," I said, wishing that I realy hadn't brought it up. "Now will you please take that awful thing off so we can find you some _real _clothes to wear?"

"Yeah, with any look we might just find a nice woolly cardigan to go with it," she said and disappeared into the fitting room.

"No. Absolutely not. No woolly cardigans."

"Well, what do you expect to find that's cool and suits me?" she called sounding like she'd gotten herself twisted up in that dress.

"Hey! I might not be a fashion designer but I can certainly find something better than that thing."

* * *

After April changed and put the dress back, I had taken her to another part of the store to look for something less...granny-fied. . I was browsing through the t-shirt racks whilst she pretended she wasn't completely out of her comfort zone when I picked out a silver sparkly tank top and held it up for her to see. It cut low at the front and had an extra fold of material that draped over the busts. April's eyes got big.

"My mom would never let me wear that," she said, taking a step back like she thought it would suddenly jump out and attack her.

"Who said it had anything to do with your mom?" I smirked and folded the top over my arm.

"G-grace," she stammered, "My mom is _so _strict you don't understand. If she saw me in that thing she'd lock me up for weeks and tell me I was turning into some brainwashed idiot. Just like all the other kids around here," she added.

"Hey, we're not all brainwashed." I turned my sharp gaze on her. "You're forgetting that I don't do make-up and hopping into other guys pants."

April cringed like what I'd said was the most vile thing she'd ever heard. Okay, having that kind of behaviour with a guy was pretty low – if you're desperate and you're not emotionally committed at least – but really, was her mom _that_ _bad?_ Anyone would think _she_ was brainwashed.

"Sheesh, it's not that bad, April. Is your mom really that anti-anything-to-do-with-being-a-teenager?"

She nodded weakly. I looked down at the top resting on my arm and ran my fingers lightly over the pretty sequins. April realy would look great in this. I started to think about how much of a shame it was that April wouldn't be able to look, well, 'like me' when a thought struck me.

"Do you really enjoy living like this – by your moms rules?" I blurted out.

She grimaced and shook her head. "Of course not. I hate it. I hate always having to be the perfect daughter, always having to live up to my mom's expectations. I want to be like everyone else – a real teenager."

"Well then why don't you do something about it? Start living now." _Yeah, because you're doing a much better job at it than April,_ I thought and pushed that argument to the back of my head.

She looked down at her feet and shrugged her shoulders. "My mom would never let me."

I frowned. "There see, that is exactly why you look like this," – I motioned to the blue, knitted sweater and the black school shoes she was wearing – "You need to start breaking the rules and stop doing everything your mom tells you too. Be a rebel." I grinned and tapped my fist into her shoulder gently. "Now, are we going to do some _real _shopping and turn you into a _real_ teenager or what?"

I watched as a huge smile slowly spread across the length of her face and she grinned excitedly. "Yes!"

"That's more like it," I agreed. "Now we need to find you a good pair of jeans and a leather jacket and your good to go," I said pulling her over to the jeans section. She bit her lip and looked blankly at all of the racks but I'd already found the perfect pair hanging at the far end of the store. I pranced over to them and held them up in the air. They were dark grey, almost black, with that stonewash effect that made them look like they were faded, and they had several rips down the legs. Perfect. _Maybe I should grab some for myself._

April looked worried at first. She eyed the ripped legs and I could tell she was contemplating what her mother would say when she saw her in them. But then her face hardened like she wanted to show her just how much she cared about her mom's stupid rules, so she stuck her thumbs up and smiled.

Next up was the leather jacket. I found a black one like the ones female motorists wear and showed it to her. It curved at the sides to make you look slimmer with pockets on either side of the chest, and it reached up to cover your neck like a sweater. She didn't like it but I did so I kept it for myself. Instead she chose a similar one of my approval that had a belt across the middle and didn't quite zip up to the top so that the collar could fold out and the chest could be exposed. Just a little bit.

On the way around the store I picked up some other glamorous tops and a miniskirt that was sure to drive April's mom insane. When I had pile of clothes draped over my arm I ordered April into the fitting rooms to try them on.

"You look great!" I said feeling pleased with myself. April checked herself out in the mirror. The jeans hugged her hips perfectly and the low-cut top draped dangerously low over her cleavage. The jacket was a bonus when she zipped it half way up her torso and adjusted herself so that she wasn't hanging out.

"Are you sure? I feel like one of those orange kids that hang with Mercedes."

"You're not. You look awesome. Embry will love it."

April shot me a look and put her hands on her hips. That move went well with her outfit.

"This wasn't all some game to get Embry's attention was it?" She frowned in disapproval.

"No, of course not." I feigned innocence. "But it will work."

She turned back to the mirror again and unzipped the jacket. The silver top beneath it narrowed into a point – sort of like the edge of a tie – to expose part of her stomach. In all honesty I wouldn't wear something like that but this was April, and this was April trying to get back at her mom.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. But since when has Embry liked orange Mercedes wannabes?"

I groaned and walked over to the fitting room she was in. "Will you quit it with the whole Mercedes thing? You don't look like any of those fake lowlifes. You look hot." April rolled her eyes but I ignored it and ran my hands through the length of her hair. "The only thing left is a trip to the salon."

April froze and looked at my reflection in the mirror. "You think I should get my hair done? Whats wrong with the way it is?"

"Well nothing of course. But whats wrong with styling it up a little? You should dye it red."

"Red?!" She exclaimed. "My mom will kill me!"

"Why not? Your breaking the rules remember. C'mon, April, it would look so cool."

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time before she answered. "Alright, but your responsible for my funeral."

So after she tried on all of the clothes I picked out and took them to the cash register, we went to the hair salon over the road. April was nervous at first. She wrung her wrists in anticipation as a tall woman with heavy make-up and maroon coloured hair lead her over to a seat. She looked over at me helplessly.

"It'll be fine," I mouthed. She scowled at me and then shrank into the chair as the woman asked her what she was having done. She told her she wanted it red with whatever style the woman thought suited her. As the woman got to work on April's hair I found myself a seat by the shop window. Just as I sat down my phone vibrated. It was a text from Jacob.

_Looking forward 2 tonite._

_Hope u are too._

_Be ready to EAT! :)_

I smiled and sent back:

_Sure I am._

_But I better not come home looking like a hippo =|_

I slid my phone shut and sighed to myself. Jacob always knew how to make me smile, even when he wasn't near. It was funny how I felt sort of lost without him. Whenever he was around me I felt happy and content; his smile was infectious and it made me forget about all of the bad things in life. But when he left I felt empty, like the gloominess was creeping over me again and I'd have to curl up into a helpless ball until he came back. Maybe I was getting too attached. Maybe I ought to let go and listen to Paul.

_Don't be stupid,_ my brain yelled at me, _Paul is a selfish pig. You shouldn't listen to him. Jacob is a great guy._

Of course he was, but that didn't make things any easier. In fact it only made things worse. Jacob deserved someone who was whole, who could be true to him. I can't even do that.

I considered texting him back and telling him I couldn't make it tonight. But Tony was so happy to see me making plans and even Jacob himself was looking forward to the event. I couldn't let either of them down. I'd have to go. I sighed again and picked my phone up for the second time.

_Please, like that could ever happen._

_Ure gonna need a big appetite if ure hangin' with me XD_

I'd just started to text him back when a strange feeling consumed me. It felt like somebody was watching me and I automatically turned my head to the direction of the window. A car drove past, blocking my view of the other side of the road for a brief second. When it disappeared I looked across the street and blinked in surprise. A man was standing on the pavement staring daggers straight at me. He was fairly tall, maybe in his mid thirties, with shoulder length black hair and he was wearing a long, black leather coat and gloves. He reminded me of somebody from Underworld. His lip twitched and I flinched under his threatening gaze. That was when I noticed the unusual tinge to his eyes. Although he was too far away to identify their colour, it was still possible to notice the distinct glow that seemed to emanate from them and reach out to me from across the street. They felt vaguely familiar yet so foreign at the same time. Another vehicle drove past, cutting him from my sight. When the car disappeared I expected him to be standing closer to the window – you know like in a horror movie when the scary person makes you jump? – but when my eyes landed on the spot he'd been just seconds ago, he was gone. I squinted out into the street in confusion but there were no traces of him anywhere. Maybe I was seeing things.

I shook my head and looked back at my phone. The screen had disappeared but when I pressed the centre button my message was still there.

_Don't count on it Mr Greedy-Is-My-Name._

_Hehe._

_See u soon :)_

I read it through once more and pressed send.

By the time April was done, she looked like a new person. Her hair was a dark shade of red and it had been cut shorter to reach just over her shoulders. Her full fringe had been straightened whilst the rest of it had been curled to give it that rounded effect. Man, she looked ace!

"Wow, April, you look..."

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"I know. It's weird isn't it?" She laced her finger through a stray curl. "I used to think I looked like a squirrel," she laughed.

"Yeah, well now you should think of yourself more like lion." I made a claw motion with my hand and winked.

"Sure," she said, laughing again. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my bags and we made our way back to April's car.

* * *

Third Person

He was sure he had found the right girl. She had made eye contact with him through the shop window and without a doubt he knew it was her. The strange sense of recognition he had seen in her eyes when she looked at him told him that she knew. She had seen his eyes before in his animalistic form, although she did not know it. But she would – soon.

Now Angelo watched from within the bushes as the girl and her red-headed friend approached their car. They were laughing over something the red one had said. The red one put her bags in the back of the car first and walked round to the driver's side. He watched cautiously as the other girl loaded her things into the car. She was smaller than most of them but that would be a handy trait, he thought. She was already showing signs of joining them. Her hair was longer, not that that was a major result of the change but it affected most of them that transformed. Her body was strong too, considering the circumstances. She should be weak for she was not eating appropriate meals due to the effects of that night, but she was not. Angelo was surprised that she had not yet noticed this. She was aware of what her ill behaviour does to the average human who does not conceive sufficient amounts of food, but she failed to see the difference in her reaction. Of course, Angelo knew of this contingency because he knew what happened that night. He had seen everything. He was there.

He watched as she walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle and joined her friend. A few seconds past before the back lights illuminated and the engine started up. Then the car slowly backed out of its parking space and drove towards the exit of the lot. Angelo never took his gaze away from the car until it disappeared around the corner. Then he took it upon himself to deliver the news to his mistress.

The girl would soon be one of them.

**Well, was it worth the wait? I certainly hope so. Oh, and I just wanted to mention that I chose a song called Perfect by Jon Mclaughlin to represent the way Jacob feels about Grace in this story. It's a little late, I know. I should have said this in a previous chapter but it's better late than never, right? The song is amazing and really, really sweet. I demand that you go check it out XD **

**Anyway, reviews would be nice since I spent A WHOLE DAY writing this chapter for you. A WHOLE DAY I say XD (Including Chapter Eleven, too) but it's also nice to just know that people actualy take time out to read my work. So thanks guys! Oh and one other thing: if your wondering what the whole Third Person thing was about with Angelo, you should check out my Prologue cause that might make things clearer :)**


	11. A Connection

**Well guys, I said I'd have Chapter Eleven up pretty soon. And just in time too! I start school again tomorrow so I would've had less time to write. But no! I spend the two thirds of my last free day doing my English coursework and the remaining third finishing this off for you. So you better damn well like it! No pressure. Tee-hee XD It's pretty long since I wrote six extra pages just to make you all happy. But I'm sure you can live with that. Anyways, please read and of course, enjoy! :)**

A Connection

I waved goodbye to April as she drove down the road and wished her luck when she had to face her mother. I really hoped she could handle it. I knew she could. If she wanted this enough then she'd show her mom that _she _rules her _own_ life now. I told her to ring me and let me know how it all goes and if her mom didn't like it, at least I knew Embry would.

When April's car had vanished from my sight I heaved my bags up the porch steps and fumbled around for my keys. There was a faint rustling from behind me and I turned in time to see the bushes on the other side of the road quivering. But there was no wind. My heart sped up and I rushed to get the door open. I slammed it shut behind me and leaned heavily against the wood.

"Hey, how was your shopping trip?" Uncle Tony asked coming out of the kitchen. He had a beer in his hand and still had his fishing boots. He hadn't been in long either.

"It was really good thanks. I made April look like a new person. She dyed her hair red."

He chuckled. "I bet her mom's not too happy about that."

Since he worked as a cop around here, it made sense for Uncle Tony to know who April's mom was. And what she was like.

"I know. I'm glad I'm not in her shoes right now."

"Maybe you should be." I stared at him for a moment, confused by his remark. "Well, you just said you made her look like that," he added.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right." Silence fell into the conversation then. It was one of those awkward silences when no-one knows what to say next and you end up standing like a total moron staring anywhere but at the other person. Eventually I broke it. "Well, I guess I better take these upstairs." I motioned to my bags and tried unsuccessfully to get past him. He stepped back into the kitchen so I could get through. "Sorry," I mumbled and disappeared up to my room. The moment I closed the door behind me I dropped my bags and landed flat out on my bed. I felt exhausted. I stayed there unmoving for a while before I decided I should check the time. When I looked at my bedside clock I almost jumped out of my skin. It was 5:00pm. I only had an hour before Jake said he was picking me up, and knowing him he'd accidentally get here early like he always did.

I rushed through the bags of clothes I'd just bought like a robot, struggling to put them all on hangers and into the wardrobe. It was like a battle with the hangers trying to get them to stay on the rack; every time I hung one up it would catch another and knock it down. I was so busy cussing at the damn things that I didn't notice the door open and anybody enter the room. I turned around, startled by the sudden interruption, to find Jacob leaning against the doorframe laughing at me. He looked incredibly good in a white shirt and jeans with a black jacket over the top.

"Jacob!" I said in alarm. "You're early." I could feel my face heat up as he composed himself.

"Yeah," he laughed, "And you were obviously busy."

I looked over at the bags scattered across the floor and the hangers poking out of the wardrobe. Half of them were piled up at my feet. I cleared my throat and stuck my head up at him.

"Yeah, I was just putting some clothes away."

"Clearly," he said, "By starting a war with the hangers." He started to laugh again and I glared at him in annoyance.

"It's not funny," I said trying to keep a steady voice. But I could feel the humour creeping into it as I spoke. "Those things well and truly despise me!"

"I'm sure they don't," he said, walking towards me. He picked a hanger up from the floor and grabbed one of the t-shirts from the bed. "Let me help you." I watched as he slid the hanger into one side of the shirt and lifted the other side over it. "Easy. Now all you got to do is hang it up. Just like that." He popped the shirt into the wardrobe and smiled smugly at me, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked really big and really bad and kind of a little bit sexy when he did that. I ignored the urge to reach out and stroke my hand across his bulging arms and picked the rest of the hangers up instead.

"Alright then Mr Know-It-All, you finish them up." I shoved the hangers at him and grabbed the clothes I'd laid out for tonight. "I need to go change anyway."

He smirked. "Okay then, I will."

I smirked back. "Good." Then, without glancing back at him to see if he was actually doing it, I hurried to the bathroom to change. I slipped on a new pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and a denim jacket to match. I shrugged my shoulders contentedly. It felt good to wear fresh clothes again.

On the way back to my room I shoved my old clothes in the wash and checked myself in the mirror. I still looked rough but I looked better than before.

"Okay, I'm done," I said, entering my room. Jake was sat on my bed grinning widely.

"So am I."

I looked around. All of the hangers were gone, including the clothes I'd left on the bed, and all of the bags had been cleaned up and disposed of.

"Wow, thanks Jacob. I thought you were going to leave them."

Jacob frowned. "Hey, I do what I'm told you know. I'm a good boy." He smiled smugly again and stood up. "So are you ready yet?"

"Um, sure, let my just get my bag." I grabbed my shoulder bag from off the chair and went to pick my purse up from my desk. But just as I reached out for it Jacob stopped me with his hand.

"You won't be needing that," he said.

"But Jacob, that's my purse."

"Yeah, and like I said, you don't need it."

"But...how am I supposed to pay for anything?"

"I'm paying," he said simply.

I shook my head in disagreement. "I don't think so, Jacob. You can't pay for everything."

He narrowed his eyes playfully and leaned in towards me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as the distance between us closed in. "Wanna bet?" Then he drew back nonchalantly like he hadn't just invaded my personal space. He watched as my expression turned from confused to dismal. "What?"

"It's not fair," I sighed.

"Sure it is," he said, tapping his fist into my shoulder. "I owe you so I'm paying."

"Fine then. You can pay. But you have to let me make it up to you."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," he agreed. I rolled my eyes. "Now can we drop the money issue and go please?" He took me by the hand and lead my down the stairs. "See you later Mr Baines," he called as he dragged me towards the front door "I'll take good care of Grace." Tony looked around the side of the couch and waved.

"Bye!" I yelled just as Jacob pulled me through the door. "You're a little eager aren't you?"

"Whats wrong with that?" He asked.

"Nothing, but the movie doesn't start for another two hours."

"Yep, but we still have to eat remember?" He paused by his car.

I groaned. "Really, Jacob, this whole eating thing is..."

"Completely necessary," he said opened the passenger door for me.

"Actually I was going to say ridiculous." I climbed in and he walked around to the driver's side.

"I refuse to believe that you just insulted food," he said, getting in and starting up the car.

"I didn't. I just said-"

"You said it was ridiculous."

"I said the whole _eating_ thing was ridiculous. Not food."

"Same thing." He stuck his nose up at me jokingly.

"So are you just going to pretend that you're not my friend for the rest of the night?"

He looked down at me from the corner of his eyes. "Maybe."

I scowled and tried to think of a reason for him to befriend me again. "Would you forgive me if I told you, you were the coolest person I know?"

"I would but you're just saying that."

I glowered at him. "Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am _not!_"

"Are _too!_"

I sat back in a huff and glared out of the windscreen. "This isn't funny anymore, Jacob."

"This isn't funny anymore, Jacob."

"Oh, so you're copying everything I say now?"

"Oh, so you're copying everything I say now?"

He glanced over to see the moody look on my face and snorted trying to hold back a laugh.

"You're stupid," I told him.

"You're stupid," he repeated.

"Fine, copy me. See if I care." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine, copy me. See if I care."

Silence consumed us then. Jacob was trying his hardest not to smile but his attempts were failing.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Idiot," he said again.

"You really are immature, you know?"

"You really are imma-"

"Dammit Jake, will you shut up?" He started to say it again but I gave him a warning look that said 'If you copy me one more time I'm jumping out of this car – moving or not – and you can forget this date ever happened'.

"Alright, enough's enough. I'm sorry." He smiled at me apologetically but I didn't return the gesture.

"If you weren't my friend anymore you wouldn't be on speaking terms with me."

Jacob frowned at me. "You want me to forgive you that much?"

I looked up from my sullen position. "Maybe," I said, a smile slowly creeping onto my lips. No matter how hard I tried, it was impossible not to smile around Jacob – however annoying he might be.

He laughed and winked at me. "I'll think about it."

When we arrived in Port Angeles Jacob pulled the car up in McDonalds. We were quiet for a moment and he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"You like McDonalds, right?" He asked, looking slightly worried that I might say no.

"I do," I sighed.

"Great." He beamed at me and hopped out of the car. Before I knew it he was at my side holding the door open.

"Thanks," I said taking his hand as he helped me up. We found a table by the window and Jacob left me while he went to order.

"Is there anything you don't like?" He asked before he went.

"Um..." I thought for a second, wondering why he was asking me what I _don't_ like. "I like pretty much anything, I guess."

"Perfect," he said and disappeared again. He was gone for quite a while. I was starting to wonder what was taking him so long when he reappeared with a tray full of food and...four other workers each carrying another tray behind him. I'm not sure how they managed to fit all five trays on the table but somehow they did. I just stared at the food dumfounded.

"You bought two of _everything?_" I exclaimed, blinking at him.

"I told you to be ready to eat, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you were going to make me eat the whole of McDonald's food supplies!"

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me," he said, taking a huge bite out of a cheese burger. "Tuck in."

I stared at the food wondering where to start. There was just so much, I couldn't understand how Jacob thought I'd be able to eat it all. Maybe he thought I functioned like a garbage can – sort of like the way he did, devouring everything in front of him.

Eventually I went for the chicken sandwich.

It was awkward trying to eat when everyone in the restaurant kept sending us funny looks. Even people in the street looked at us as they passed. Jacob saw how uncomfortable it made me feel and told me to ignore them – they were just jealous because they didn't get to eat with such a good looking guy. I rolled my eyes at that one. But I had to admit it was probably true.

"You're so full of yourself," I laughed.

"Yeah, but you agree with me though."

"Sure I do, Jacob. You just keep telling yourself that."

By the time I'd finished my second burger and I'd moved on to the fries, Jacob was already halfway through his side of the food and still eating away! I had to stop to shake my head at him. He grinned around a deli sandwich, a childish sparkle in his eyes. I ploughed through as much of the food as I could until I got to my fourth burger. After that I was stuffed. I lay back against my seat and groaned.

"I feel like I'm going to explode."

Jacob glanced up at me from a box of large fries. "At least I got you to eat something."

I stared at him like he was crazy. "I don't know how you do it. Where the hell does it all go?"

He shoved one last handful of fries into his mouth and sat back to pat his stomach. "Good metabolism, I guess." He smiled at me but his eyes faltered as though he was hiding something. Perhaps he was. But it was more likely me just being paranoid, and either way, I wasn't going to force him to tell me anything anyway.

"Well, are you ready to hit the movies?" I checked the time on my watch. "It starts in forty-five minutes."

"Sure."

We each piled up all of the rubbish onto two trays and took them to the trash. Then we grabbed the rest of the trays and stacked them up on top of the trash holders. People were still giving us funny looks as we left the building but by then I'd gotten used to it. You only live once, right? So who cares if we looked like idiots?

As we approached Jacob's car I started to get a similar feeling to the one I felt earlier in the salon. It felt like eyes burning into my back but when I examined the lot there was nobody there.

"Whats wrong?" Jacob asked noticing my apprehensive behaviour.

"Um, nothing. I just thought I saw someone."

When we got to the movies Jacob bought our tickets and headed straight to the popcorn stand. It shocked me that he could still eat after all of that food in McDonalds. I told him I was just going to the ladies room whilst he queued up for the popcorn. Once I had relieved myself of drinking so much lemonade, I washed my hands and looked myself over in the mirror. I still looked like a stressed out zombie but I was getting the colour back in my cheeks. Maybe I was wrong about letting go of Jacob. He seemed to be doing the trick getting me back on my feet, although he's probably not aware of it.

I smiled to myself and left the toilets. This was the most content I'd felt in weeks.

Jacob was waiting for me with two large boxes of popcorn propped in his arms. He had the tickets perched in his right hand and was smiling brightly as he saw me approach.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't make you feel sick with all that food, did I?"

"No, course you didn't. Actually, you did me a favour. I feel really good after all that food. I guess you were right about me not eating properly."

"I told you so," he said, sounding pleased with himself. "You should listen to me more often."

"Um...those aren't for me, are they?" I asked, pointing to a box of popcorn.

He smiled impishly. "Theres always room for desert."

"Hmm, you really are trying to make me look like a hippo, aren't you?"

"No!" he said, looking offended. Oops. "But you can't watch a movie without popcorn. It's like...it's like eating strawberries without cream. Insane!"

"Jacob, that's a stupid comparison," I said, taking the popcorn from him. We started to make our way towards the screens. "And for your information, I hate cream."

Jacob froze in the middle of a group of people. He looked horrified. "No way! You don't like cream?"

"Nope," I laughed, "Now come on. You're in that lady's way."

Jacob chuckled to himself and handed our tickets to the guy in charge of the screens. We found ourselves a seat somewhere in the middle and Jacob got to work scarfing his popcorn down. Luckily we had the row mostly to ourselves – except for one guy and his girlfriend at the end. I think Jacob and his piggish way of eating steered away anyone who was planning to sit near us.

"I still can't believe I'm eating this popcorn," I said, popping one into my mouth as the film started up.

"I still can't believe you don't like cream," he replied, finish the remains of his.

"I can't help that," I shrugged. "What film is this again?"

"Rise of the Fallen. It's about some woman who's supposed to be dead but it turns out she's not. Sort of. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh. Nice."

As the film started to progress, I wondered why Jacob made me feel the way he did. I knew what it was like to lose someone – hell, I knew what it was like to lose _two _people – and the pain of having to deal with it was hard. Very hard. But Jacob pulled me away from it so easily. He made me feel happy and relaxed the way nobody else ever could, even through all the bad stuff that seemed to take over my life. I couldn't get my head around how easy it was just to forget around him. To forget the pain and the loneliness that stabbed into me every night. There was something about Jacob that I didn't want to let go of, even if it was wrong of me to keep holding on. But no matter what Paul said or what I thought, I knew it would have been wrong to listen to either. Jacob was my friend – my rock – and although he didn't know it, he made me feel good in more ways than one.

My thoughts disappeared when Jacob's head blocked my view of the screen and I looked at him to see what he was doing. He was trying to steal a handful of my popcorn because he'd already eaten all of his and as ludicrous as it was, he was still hungry!

"Uh-uh, no you don't" I said, pulling my box away from him. "These are mine." I gained myself a 'shh' from someone behind us and a sad face from Jacob. He stuck his bottom lip out and tried to do an impression of the puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?" he mouthed. I eyed him suspiciously for a moment and then handed the box over. He grinned and took it greedily. When he gave it back it was nearly empty. I gaped at him and he shrugged innocently. _Gee, thanks Jacob,_ I thought, snatching the box back. I munched what was left of my popcorn quickly so that he couldn't steal anymore.

By the time the movie ended Jacob resembled someone who'd been watching paint dry for the last two hours. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep and I didn't blame him. The movie wasn't that much to stress about; just some woman who, as Jacob had said before, was thought to be dead but came back to haunt her husband.

"Maybe you should let me pick the movie next time," I joked as he yawned and got to his feet.

"Maybe I should," he agreed, ushering me along the aisle. "It was a whole bunch of crap."

I laughed at his enthusiasm towards the film and made my way down the stairs. I could feel Jacob's hand at my elbow as he walked down behind me, careful not to get to close, but gentlemanly enough to make sure I didn't lose my balance. I wanted to move my hand up just an inch so that I could take his hand and twine my fingers through his. But I resisted. Making a move like that would be weird even though he'd already done it to me multiple times tonight.

Once we were out into the lobby again Jacob excused himself to use the theatre's facilities whilst I waited in the candy section. He told me he'd be back in a minute so I browsed through the variety of sweets the theatre had to offer while he was gone. Rows of different coloured candy were lined against the wall with large scoops and paper bags to put them in. I stopped to eye the cola bottles even though I didn't want any. It was silly really. I'd already had way more than enough to eat but I still couldn't help looking.

As I moved onto the next batch of candy a familiar feeling washed over me. It was the same spooky feeling I'd felt earlier at the salon and out in the parking lot. I tried to shake it off and carry about my business but a reflection in the plastic candy containers caught my eye. I froze. It was the same mysterious man I'd encountered through the shop window before. As if my body was on automatic, I turned expecting to find him waiting behind me, but there was nobody there. I looked around the theatre trying to see if he'd disappeared into the crowd of people. Nothing. Not a trace.

It's official. I'm going crazy.

I shook my head at my paranoid behaviour and went back to browsing the sweets. A moment later, Jacob came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey," he said. I nearly jumped through the wall. "Whoa, chillax it's just me."

"You scared me," I gasped, clasping a hand to my chest.

"Sorry. We should probably go. It's getting late."

"Do we have to go home?" I asked, following him through to the entrance. "Can't we stay out a little while longer? I have fun with you."

I thought I saw a hint of a smile cross his face but I couldn't be sure from where I was standing.

"Won't Tony mind?"

"No."

"I guess its okay then."

I followed Jacob out to his car and he held the door open for me again.

"Hm, I could get used to that, you know?"

"Sure, sure," he chuckled. He walked round to the other side and shut the door behind him, blowing a cold draft in my direction. I shivered involuntarily. Jacob noticed and turned the heater on.

"You didn't need to do that, y'know? I can practically feel the heat radiating off of you." He laughed once at my joke but it was humourless. Maybe it wasn't as funny as I thought.

"So where are we going?" I asked expectantly.

"I thought we could go to the beach."

"At this time?" I checked my watch. 8:45p.m.

"Sure, why not? It's cool there at night."

"Uh, okay then."

So Jacob drove me to the beach. It was a quiet drive, except for the soft humming of the radio somewhere in the background of it all. But it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful, easy, as we both basked in each other's company. Once in a while Jacob would ask me if I was alright and I would tell him that I was fine. Then it would go back to the silence again.

When we arrived back in La Push Jacob pulled the car up in a small parking lot by the beach and we walked down to the shore together.

"So you haven't really told me much about yourself," he said as we walked along the edge of the ever churning water. He took me by surprise but I had expected this to come up sooner or later.

"What's there to tell?" I asked.

"Well, you could start by telling me where you came from. I know you said you moved here a while ago but you never really said why - just that you were living with your uncle."

Suddenly I felt sick. I didn't know how to answer without getting to the hard parts. I started by taking a deep breath and choosing my words carefully.

"Well, I moved here from California a few weeks ago. My parents are...sort of unavailable right now." It was hard to say it, having to lie to Jacob. But it was easier than having to face the truth and paying for it after. "That's why I'm staying with my uncle."

"I see." He nodded in understanding. "So they're what? Working? Or..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Something like that."

"How do you feel about it all?"

In truth it was killing me inside. _The only thing keeping me sane is you, Jacob,_ I thought.

"It's great," I lied, "I like the rain."

Jacob looked at me in disbelief. "You do?"

"Sure."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing since you moved here. We don't get much sun in La Push."

_I don't need sun – I've got you,_ I wanted to say but thought it best to keep my mouth shut. I could land myself into big trouble with my mouth, just like I nearly did in the fitting rooms with April today. I mentally cringed at the thought. I couldn't get out of promising her and now she expected me to tell her everything, my whole reason for living in La Push, everything that made me into the miserable idiot that I was. What if she never spoke to me again once she found out I was on the verge of breaking? What if she thought I was a waste of space? No. April wouldn't be that cruel. Would she?

Jacob saw the worry spread across my face and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah sorry."

"You sure? You seemed pretty deep in thought just then."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I was just thinking about earlier today. I made April dye her hair red. Her mom will probably kill me."

Jacob's eyes got wide. "Are you serious? Man, she's got to be in some serious shit right now."

"Probably," I agreed. "But I think it's worth it. For Embry's sake." I winked and he let out a bark of laughter.

"That's true. Embry'll be complimenting her for weeks."

"Exactly. But she doesn't believe me."

Jacob let out a gust of air as he bent down to pick a rock up from the sand. I watched, amazed, as he tossed it out into the ocean and five seconds passed before I heard a 'plop' as it hit the water.

"Ah, she will eventually." He bent down to pick up another rock.

"She doesn't seem to think so. She thinks he'll never like her in that way."

"Now _that_ is impossible," Jake said, raising his arm ready to launch the rock. Then he stopped like he realised he'd said something he shouldn't of.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" I asked as his face turned disappointed. He was angry with himself.

"Something like that," he said, repeating my words.

"Whats so bad about that?"

Jacob looked at me before he threw the rock into the water. "Nothing why?"

"You just seemed like it bothered you."

"Grace, can I ask you something?" he said, completely ignoring my statement. He was slow to say it, but he chose his words specifically and looked me directly in the eyes. "Do you...feel any sort of...connection between us?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Anything, just anything at all."

I deliberated for a minute, trying to understand what he meant.I did feel something between us. I wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely there. Definitely something.

"I feel good around you, if that's what you mean. Like all of my worries disappear. I'm sorry, Jacob, I don't understand."

Jacob smiled at me and draped his arm over my shoulder. "It's good. Don't worry about it."

We continued to walk silently down the shore until Jacob stopped by a driftwood log. I recognized it from somewhere. I think it was the same one I came to on my first day of school here. I liked it here...until I saw the wolves that night. I froze remembering the way they all stopped to turn their heads at me.

"Jacob!"

"Whoa, what is it?"

"It's not safe here. The wolves..." I swallowed hard so I wouldn't choke myself from talking so fast. "...I saw wolves here, Jacob!"

Jacob was silent for a minute as he processed my news. Then he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Jacob. They could be watching us right now!"

"They won't hurt you," he said, still laughing.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Positive."

* * *

Jacob pulled the car up outside my house and cut the engine. He turned to me but he never said anything. I could hear the wind start to pick up and whistle around the car.

"So I guess I should say thanks for taking me out tonight," I said, feeling miffed about having to separate. I was just starting to enjoy our time out when we had to say our goodbyes.

"S'no big deal. We should do it again sometime and I'll let _you_ choose the movie."

"Yeah, you should," I said tapping him on the shoulder. He laughed and started to say something back to me, but his words seem to get quieter and I barely heard anything he said when my eyes ventured behind him and landed on a familiar figure standing a few feet away. It was him; the man I had seen outside the salon today. This time I was sure I wasn't seeing things.

He had taken his long jacket off so that he looked less conspicuous out in the open and wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I'm guessing he's really into black.

He was staring at me again with the same menacing glare that made me feel small and vulnerable. It was obvious to assume that he was planning some kind of attack because I couldn't think of any other reason he could have for following me. The way his arms tensed at either side of him, unmoving like he was trying to fool me into thinking he was a statue, was disconcerting. Suddenly he flexed his fingers and I noticed how the veins in his arms became more defined. His mouth turned up into a slow, tantalizing smile and then something happened. Something I was not expecting.

The strange, distinct glow I had noticed in his eyes earlier seemed to amplify until they covered the whole of his eyes and I realised they were now glowing the same terrifying amber that I recognized from my dream. And from the night before.

Impossible.

The colour I'd previously been happy to retrieve drained from my face and all of the food I'd eaten tonight suddenly wanted to make an appearance again. My head started to spin but I felt Jacob's arm reach out and hold me steady.

Then just like that, the colour in the man's eyes dissipated and they returned to normal.

"Whoa, Grace, whats wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"N-no but that's a pretty close description."

Jacob looked confused. He followed my gaze to wear the completely weird freak was standing but just as he turned around, the guy vanished into the forest.

Jacob looked back at me. "I don't understand."

Suddenly I realised what I was saying. I couldn't tell Jacob that the glowing eyes I thought I was imagining last night (and dreaming of, too) happened to be the eyes of a _man._ He'd think I was crazy!

"Uh, nothing, it was nothing." Jacob didn't seem at all convinced.

"Alright then," he sighed, exasperated, "I guess I should go."

My stomach churned at the thought of being alone with a freaky supernatural guy hanging around my house. I didn't want Jacob to go.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I blurted, surprising myself aswell as Jacob. His eyes widened in shock and he looked like all the air had just been pushed out of his lungs.

"Are you serious?"

"I know it seems like a lot to ask," I persisted, "But...well...I guess that film kinda got to me," I lied.

"What about Tony?" he asked, looking like he was considering it. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"Tony never comes in at night. He won't know."

"I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Please, Jacob? Just for tonight."

For a few brief seconds he looked like he was fighting with himself, wondering whether he should go with the part that was telling him to say yes and come back with me. Or the part that said no, it was too risky and that he should go home. All through this internal argument I had my fingers crossed tightly behind my back.

"Alright fine," he sighed. "But Tony better not kill me when he finds out."

"Eek! He won't," I squeaked and flung my arms around his neck. He hugged me back tightly.

"So how do we do this without getting caught?" He asked once we'd gotten ourselves back to normal. Actually, I hadn't even thought about that.

"Um...you can climb in through the window."

"And my car?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Jacob arched his brow as if to say 'exactly'.

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Well it's ten o clock now. I could drive my car home and walk back. I don't live that far. Plus, that way my dad will see that I'm 'home'," he made quotation marks around the word 'home', "and it would give you a chance to shower and change and do whatever girls do before they go to bed. You think Tony will be asleep by then?"

"He should be. But are you sure? I mean, I don't wanna make you go through all that for my sake."

Jacob waved his hand at me. "Nah, don't worry about me. Now go on. Go put Tony to bed and I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay." I hugged him again and opened my door. But just as I was about to dropped my feet out I spun around to face him again. "Thanks Jacob," I said and kissed him on the cheek. He looked kinda stunned like he couldn't believe what I just did. But I just smiled at him and got out of the car. He waved at me as he drove away and I could've sworn I saw him touch the spot that I'd kissed him as he turned the corner.

I sighed and went in to face Tony. He was sprawled out across the sofa with a beer can balancing on his stomach and a cushion covering his face. He'd fallen asleep watching TV again. Carefully, I took the can from his hold, removed the cushion from his face so that his muffled snores could be heard and covered him with a blanket. Then I slipped silently up the stairs. I hurried to take a shower, brush my teeth and change into some fresh panties and a tank top before Jacob got here. Then I threw my things in the wash and went back to my room to wait for him.

It was funny how he seemed to get here right on time.

Just as I opened my bedroom door, Jacob jumped through the window and landed with a thud on the floor. He smiled apologetically at me and closed the window. He was shirtless and looking pretty darn good in only a pair of three-quarters, but for some reason I didn't think to ask why. Instead I just stood there, gawking at him.

"Tony's out on the sofa," I said, trying to make a quick recovery. "He shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"That's good," Jacob said crossing the room. I swallowed hard as he came to stand in front of me. My head just reached above his chest. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Um..." I looked around for a blanket and blushed when I couldn't find one. "My bed I guess." Jacob didn't say anything and I glanced up at him to make sure it was okay. "You don't mind do you."

He swallowed and looked over at my small, one-man bed. Then he looked at me in my panties. "Nope. Not at all."

"Okay then." I walked over to my desk and yanked my brush through my hair, quickly trying to untangle the mess. I heard Jacob take his shoes off. When I turned to face him again he was already in bed with the covers pulled over. He patted the space next to him. I crossed the room tentatively and slid in beside him.

"This is really weird," I said hugging the covers to my chest. We both stared at the ceiling – at the glow-in-the-dark stars I'd childishly stuck there. One of them was wonky and out of place.

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "But it's good though, right?" I heard his head scrape against the pillow to look at me.

"Yeah." I twisted around to meet his gaze and was shocked to find just how close he was. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until I decided to break it and turn around. Jacob put his arm around me and I froze, uncertain. But then I heard him sigh contentedly and I relaxed into his body heat.

"Goodnight, Jacob," I whispered.

"Night."

Minutes passed.

"Are you asleep yet?"

"No, but I was getting there," I moaned.

"Oh. Sorry. I don't feel tired."

"That's too bad because I am."

He started to draw circles on my shoulder and my skin prickled.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to occupy myself." His fingers slid down my arm and I shivered under his touch.

"And this is how you do it?"

"Why not? You like it right?"

I smiled. I did. But it's not like I was going to say that.

"Goodnight, Jacob," I said again.

"Night."

We said nothing after that.

**Well, was it fluffy enough for you? I certainly hope so cause I put so much energy into trying to make it right for you. I even wrote the ending twice cause the first time went poopy. Now, I hate to be a bother and all but I've spent alot of time this past couple a days glued to my computer screen so that I could get this up. It would really mean alot if you could review and tell me what you think. I went to alot of trouble trying to get it finished. I even stayed up till 4:00a.m THIS MORNING trying to get as much of it done as I possibly could (which by the way is the reason than any part of this chapter maybe a little bit patchy). So please _please_ be an awesome reviewer and give me your thoughts. Lotsoflove, TheMazaltoff xx**


	12. Having Faith

**Hey guys! So I was hoping to have this chapter up sooner but I kind of had some problems along the way. It took two attempts until I was finally satisfied with it and that was partially down to help of my friend Emma who gave me some suggestions. So thankyou Emma - I love you! Also, the intentional purpose of this chapter was to fill in the gaps so not a huge amount happens but you do get more of an insight into Angelo's purpose for the story. Plus I actually found a song that I think is really fitting with Jacob's character! Okay, I think thats all. Enjoy!**

**Song credit to Simple Plan - Save you**

* * *

_Take a breath, I pull myself together,  
Just another step until I reach the door,  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you,  
I wish that I could tell you something and take it all away,_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you,_  
_And theres so many things that I want you to know,_  
_I won't give up till it's over,_  
_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

* * *

**Having Faith**

Angelo's POV

_Ah, Angelo, we speak again.  
_The insidious voice he knew all too well took possession of Angelo's mind as he sped through the forest at an inhuman speed, searching for somewhere to rest. The constant stress of keeping oneself concealed was getting harder by the minute, especially now that the girl was fully aware of his presence _and_ partly of his ability to change.

_You bring good news I hope?_

_Only what you wish to know, _he replied earnestly, pushing himself harder into the depths of the forest. The voice laughed heartlessly through Angelo's head as he prepared himself to jump for the nearest conifer tree.

_Of course my child, as always you serve me well. Now what more can you tell me about my Ariel?_

Angelo leapt for the tree in front of him, landing gracefully on a single branch that protruded out over the edge of the Quillayute River. The full moon glistened magnificently over the surface of the water, illuminating Angelo's nesting area on the branch. He wrapped his tail around his body and stared out at the river.

_They call her Grace, _he prompted

_Nonsense, _the voice replied, dismissing the name at once. _Humans always do create such ludicrous names for their offspring. It makes me wonder what I ever saw in him..._

The voice trailed off as if talking to itself. Then suddenly realising the allusion of ones speech, it drew its full attention back into the conversation.

_You are to call her Ariel from now on, understand?_

_Yes your majesty._

_Good, _the voice confirmed. _Now, what were you saying?_

Angelo shifted on the branch and resumed his scrutiny of the river, overlooking his majesty's strange inference.

_Ariel is aware of my presence. She will be one of us soon, I can assure you. Her physical changes are becoming more distinct, at least to us anyway. As far as I am aware, no one else has noticed this yet._

_As it should be,_ the voice agreed. _You say she is aware of your...presence?_

_Yes._

Although Angelo was one of many, Spirit Whisperer believed that he was the best of his kind and was the only one capable of carrying out her request. Now, after being separated from his home in order to seek the girl she was after, he was here in La Push waiting for the day that she became one of them.

_To her I have appeared in different places, _he explained, _she does not know who I am or why I am here but she has witnessed the change in my emotions. She seemed to be under the impression that she was seeing things but I think my ability to control the colour of my eyes has changed that._

_I see. _The voice was discerning. Spirit Whisperer was finally starting to see a breakthrough in Angelo's work. Soon Ariel would experience the change and she would join them and their pride to become the second leader of the group.

_My Queen, she will change,_ Angelo assured her, sensing the slight concern through their mind link. _I have seen the evidence and I can confidently say that the time is approaching. Fast. Within a few weeks she will be one of us and I will be leading her back to our home to join you as a leader._

_Quite right, Angelo. My faith in you is strong and I believe you will bring good to our Pride. Now, be sure to keep yourself guarded and keep a close eye on Ariel. We cannot risk an unexpected transformation. I assume you already have a plan to see that she is alone?_

Angelo hesitated, grateful that their mind link was not as strong as some that he had heard of in other legends. Granted, his mind link was strong enough that it could reach unlimited distances but all that could be shared were the voices of himself and his recipient. In other shape shifters however, Angelo had heard that mind links enabled them not only to communicate by their voices but also by their thoughts. He had heard of the possibilities of werewolf mind links being so strong that it was almost impossible to block out their own thoughts but he had never met such creatures before.

The mind link between himself and Spirit Whisperer was much different. She could not read into his mind that he had in fact not considered away to make sure Ariel was alone.

_Of the sort, yes,_ Angelo finally lied. He could sense Spirit Whisperer's uncertainty about the situation and hoped that she would not question him further.

_Very well,_ she said, finally conceding him. _I will arrange our next consultation soon._

With that Spirit Whisper vanished from Angelo's mind, leaving him alone in the forest to figure out his next move. The silence from her absence was discouraging. Angelo had spent so many nights alone in this silence that Spirit Whisperer's voice was like a comfort to him. When she appeared in his mind he felt moderately close to home again.

He sighed and stretched out along the branch he had attained, trying to force those morbid thoughts from his mind. He was misleading himself. He knew that Spirit Whisperer was more than likely just using him to fulfil her own needs, just like she had done with many other people. But with him she was different. Sometimes he wondered whether she thought of him as dishonourably as she thought of the others, or whether his responsibility for her was actually appraised. He didn't understand why, if this suspicion was true, he was still pursuing his duties.

He growled in frustration and retreated to the thicker end of the branch. Just as he was about to settle for the night a quiet rustling noise sounded from somewhere beneath him and his ears pricked up in alert. It was close. His shoulders tensed and his eyes darted around the ground below. Maybe it was just another animal, he thought, but he couldn't take that risk. The noise was coming from his left and no sooner had he glanced that way a large grey wolf trotted along the river bank. Its fur was dark silver, dark enough that Angelo almost missed it. But with the moonlight shining through every break in the trees, and having eyesight as adequately as he did, Angelo saw its dark shape moving in the shadows. He watched with curiosity as it circled the area and then went back to sniff again.

Suddenly the wolf froze. Its head hung high above its shoulders, neck stiff with worry. He recognized this position and stared knowingly at the wolf. It had discovered his scent.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Man, I felt good! No, scratch that; I felt wonderful, thrilled, ecstatic. Not only did I get to take my favourite girl out on a date tonight but she asked me to stay with her!

When she asked me it was like opening the door to seventh heaven; my whole world became a brighter place, different to the rainy reservation I was used to. It felt lighter, easier, like Grace and I were the only two people on the planet.

Everything changed then, even my perspective towards Grace. It didn't just feel like I'd imprinted on her anymore. I felt madly in love with her, too. In the real kind of way, not just the silly old legendary way.

I smiled cordially at the thought and rubbed my thumb gently over Grace's cheek. She looked so beautiful when she slept, her face peaceful and her thoughts a question I'd love to be answered. Just knowing that the person I was meant to be with was right here in my arms made me feel like jumping for joy and skipping in circles until my legs gave in. She was everything I could've wished for and more.

I sighed contentedly and held her closer.

When she stood before me in only her tank top and panties it took nearly all of my strength not to scoop her up there and then and give her everything I had. But I had more respect for her than that. She'd accept me when the time was right, I was sure. The effects of imprinting were inevitable – eventually she'd realise that she loved me and although I hated to think that I was forcing her, she meant way too much for me to care.

The only concern I did have was down to the strange behaviour she was still posing. It was obvious to me that something was wrong. I just couldn't figure out what and she definitely wasn't going to open up any time soon. Maybe it had something to do with moving around and living with her Uncle. Maybe she missed home.

I sighed again in frustration. I hated seeing her hurt and I hated not knowing how to help her. But I'd find out sooner or later. I'd do everything I could to make sure she was okay.

A distant howl pierced through the night, breaking my train of thought. I glanced toward the window instinctually. It was Sam I think; he's calling. Grace stirred in her sleep uneasily and turned onto her side. I followed suit, trying to match her position without waking her and wrapped my arm securely around her waist. I didn't want to waste one minute without holding her whilst I had the chance.

A few minutes passed before I heard the second howl signalling for me to join them. But I didn't dare move from Grace's side. She stirred again and I held still, praying that Sam wouldn't use the Alpha tone to order me. I had my reasons for not budging. I just hoped Sam wouldn't be pissed when I didn't turn up.

I closed my eyes and tried to forget about Sam when a third howl infiltrated the night and I felt my body start to move automatically. I growled under my breath and slipped quietly and grudgingly from Grace's bed.

Damn Sam and his stupid Alpha abilities!

* * *

_Where the hell have you been?_ Sam spat, sensing my approach. I walked casually towards the others and took my place by Embry. _I signalled you three times, _Sam continued, _what was so important that you had to ignore my orders?_

_I was with Grace, _I answered honestly, _you know what imprinting is like._

_Of course I do, but why on earth would you be with her at two o clock in the morning?_

_She asked me to stay._

_No wonder, _Sam snorted, turning his back to me, _obviously her safety is not important to you._

_What the hell is that supposed to me? _I snapped, taking a daring step towards him. Sam whipped his head around to face me but he said nothing. Instead my question was answered when he addressed everyone with an announcement I was not expecting him to make.

_Paul has found a new trail, _he explained, making eye contact with everyone in the circle. The pack erupted into a chorus of disapproving growls and I felt my body go stiff. La Push had been clear for months now. There'd been no signs of intruders since...well, since before I'd left. And none of the pack had strayed far enough away from Forks to get in any kind of crap with anyone. So what reason could there be now?

When Sam's eyes landed on me for the third time he gave me a knowing look that said '_that_ is what it's supposed to mean'.

_He came across it on his shift an hour ago and immediately came to inform me, _Sam went on_. I have investigated the area myself and both Paul and I are completely baffled by the foreign scent. We're certain that it's neither a vampire nor any other kind of wolf and so the creature remains a mystery. But I want you to be on the lookout at all times. Do you understand?_

The pack grumbled in agreement.

_Extra patrolling will be initiated and a thorough examination of the trail will take place now. You need to be aware of what you're looking for._

Sam gave everyone a warning look to ensure we all knew he was serious. When he was done he motioned to Paul who was sitting solemnly beside him. It shocked me to notice the grave look on his face. He looked bothered by something but I'd failed to notice his strained thoughts since I was too busy comprehending the scent.

When he noticed everyone staring at him, all just as confused as I was, he cleared his throat and was quick to block his thoughts by focusing on the scent again.

_This thing is different than anything I've ever smelled before. Make sure you get a good whiff._

He looked towards Sam again, as if he was asking for help. Sam sighed and took the lead.

_Alright, well I guess the rest is up to you. Paul found the scent down by the river so I suggest you look there first and get an identification of what you're looking for. If you find anything knew inform me immediately._

Although I loathed the idea of being away from Grace, I knew Sam was right. I had to know what I was searching for, and more importantly, I had to know for Grace. If something was a threat to her then I was going to be the first to find out.

I followed Sam and the gang to the place where Paul had first found the scent. We were headed along the Quillayute River when a familiar smell caught my attention. I breathed in heavily.

_What is that? _I asked, sensing some kind of recognition. Sam came to a halt at the front of the group, probably feeling the familiarity in my mind. He sniffed the air cautiously, studying it for a moment.

_It's the creature, _he said grimly, _it's been here._

There was a short silence as the pack registered what he was saying. This...thing was close. It'd been here, touching the very same ground we stood on.

I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't understand how I knew this smell.

_You recognise it? _Paul asked, listening in on my thoughts.

_Yeah, I've smelt it somewhere before. _I scrunched my muzzle in confusion. The pack started to split up and search the area for the scent.

_Well, whatever it is it smells weird, _Embry piped up.

_Agreed, _Quil muttered. _It's different._

The scent was strong but nowhere near as strong as a vampire's. So that was out of the question. It was opposite to the sickly sweet smell I was used to finding; slightly bitter and kind of musky, a bit like me I guess. But it was durable to say the least.

_Where do you recognise it from? _Sam questioned, following me along the edge of the river.

_I don't know, _I said, sniffing the ground cautiously. That's when I detected the scent again. I sniffed a second time, trying to relocate it. _Maybe I'm just mistaking it for something else. _

As I spoke I started to wander, following the trail to a large conifer tree. It smelled fresh and new like the thing had been here recently. _Hey guys, I think I found something. _I jumped for the tree just as the gang made their way over. Paul was the first to approach me. He seemed just as determined as I was which had me questioning why he was acting so differently tonight.

_Sheesh, get a whiff of that, _Embry said coming up behind Paul. _It's definitely not a vampire._

_Definitely not, _Paul said flashing me a look. Obviously he'd heard that. _This is exactly where I found it except I was further away from the tree. I came to tell Sam before I could examine it closely. It's stronger than I thought. _He jumped for the tree, landing next to me to get a closer smell. He was still straining to hide his thoughts. When he lowered his head to sniff at the branches I followed suit never taking my eyes off of him. This wasn't his usual behaviour at all.

We searched together, tense and wary of each other's observance. I knew that he was hiding something and he knew that I was onto him. We continued to sniff cautiously and that's when Paul slipped. An image of Grace flashed in his mind and my horrified gaze darted up to his own apprehensive one.

_What the hell? _I yelled but he was already running. _Paul!_

_Sorry Sam, I gotta go, _he called, fleeing from the scene. Sam looked disappointed but nodded all the same, as if it didn't matter that Paul was acting weird.

I turned on Sam, my temper flaring. _Why'd you let him do that?_

_Because now is not the time for getting into a brawl and you know how bad tempered Paul can get._

I snorted, not believing his excuse for one second. _I'm going home._

I started towards the direction of my house. If Paul could skip serious business then so could I. Besides, there was nothing we could do until this thing came back and it was probably miles away now.

_Jacob wait, _Sam started. _It's just Paul being Paul._

_Yeah, and I'm just Jacob being Jacob._

Without glancing back I took one last satisfying sniff of the air and headed back to Billy's to grab a fresh pair of shorts; I'd accidently ripped my others when I phased. When I was done I checked the time: 4:30a.m. It would be dawn in a few hours and Grace would probably be waking up. I jogged the few blocks back to her house and stared up into the darkness of her room. Would she know I was missing? Would she be tossing in her sleep again?

I'd been watching Grace sleep for the past two weeks and it wasn't a pleasant sight, I can tell you that. Every night she would toss and turn and say things that sometimes even frightened me. They'd never make much sense but they were enough to send a shiver down my spine and make me wish that I was in her place instead. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore so I plucked up the courage to make the first move. Not that I was expecting anything from her anyway, but I couldn't sit and watch her suffer any longer than I already had.

Without thinking I reached out and tucked my fingers gently into her hair. It felt soft and smooth, spilling through my fingers like a waterfall. I stroked it gently and watched as her face turned from its troubled complexion to a peaceful countenance.

"Jacob..." she mumbled, still sound asleep. She nestled her face into my palm and sighed contentedly.

"I 'm here," I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm here."

I spent countless moments by her side after that. I couldn't sleep now that I knew something was out there and to be honest, I just didn't want to risk waking Grace up. I felt restless and confused and like complete and utter shit all at the same time. I should have known not to take that night off when Sam was laying off of us. I should have known that the moment I turned my back something or someone would come marching back into our territory just to cause an inconvenience.

But this time I wasn't going to let it happen.

I'd just walked my fingers around Grace's nightstand for the one-hundred-and-twentieth time when I noticed the photograph of her parents tucked behind the lamp. I was assuming it was her parents because it stood in a silver frame with the words 'Mom & Dad' carved along the bottom. I pulled it carefully from the back of the lamp to get a better look. They were stood together; hands entwined in their wedding outfits, love radiating from either of their smiles. It made me wonder if that could be me and Grace some day in the future.

I could see the resemblance between Grace and her parents. She had the same round face as her mom and she was short like her too. But she had the same light brown hair as her dad did.

I examined the photo thoughtfully, the same question bubbling to the surface of my mind. Why did Grace not live with her parents? She didn't even seem comfortable talking about it which is why I dropped the issue the moment I started it. But it was also the reason why I wasn't convinced with her excuse for their absence.

I sighed again and put the photo back where I found it. That's when I heard the first movement from downstairs. I glanced sharply at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost six-thirty which is why Tony was probably getting up for work now. I was proved correct when fifteen minutes later he came striding unexpectedly into the room with his full police uniform on and his jacket draped over his arm.

I ducked hastily behind the door as he peered down at Grace's sleeping form and kissed her in the same spot I had. That irritated me. He stared at her for a while longer – too long for my liking – before he noticed that the window was open and he went over to shut it. Then he cast a concerned look over his shoulder as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

I let out a big sigh of relief and collapsed against the wall. Grace hadn't moved an inch.

Five minutes later I heard the front door shut and the car engine rev in the driveway. Then another five minutes and Embry was outside the window making that pathetic hissing noise.

I poked my head out and glared at him. "What?"

"Patrol," was all he said before he dashed off into the forest leaving me shocked and quite damn well pissed. I guess Sam has his ways of punishing me when he wants to.

* * *

Grace's POV

I woke up feeling slightly disoriented and partially drained. Although I'd just woken up from a ten hour state of unconsciousness, I felt like I'd only been out for five. My mind was racing with the unusualness of my previous dream which, when I thought about it, felt like I hadn't really dreamed at all. At first I remembered the mysterious face of the man I encountered yesterday. He had called me by the name Ariel and told me that 'soon my time will come'. I had absolutely no idea what that was about. Presumably he'd mistaken me for somebody else. But he seemed so sure of himself when he looked at me that I shivered subconsciously and tried to focus on the rest of my unconsciousness.

Afterwards my dream seemed to disappear, fading into somewhere that was the gloomy depths of my mind. It felt like it was being consumed by a grey mist, fading until it turned completely white and I was no longer in the forest, but basking in the heat of the summer sun. That's what was so peculiar to me. It was like I hadn't even been in my dream in the first place and so I had been imagining it hours before I woke up, even though I was aware that you actually only tend to dream for the last five minutes of your unconsciousness.

So when I woke up I felt like I'd been in three different places at once: the forest, the beach and then of course, the reality was that I was in my bedroom, ultimately making it feel like I could possibly have been awake the entire night.

I shook my head in a moment of ludicrousness and flopped back down on the bed again. I was so engaged in stretching out under my duvet that I was almost oblivious to Jacob's absence. I sat back up again and stared at the empty side of the bed. Where the hell was Jacob?

I slipped out of bed to change and galloped down the stairs feeling happier than I had for weeks. I knew that Tony had left for work but I'd expected Jacob to be somewhere in the kitchen satisfying his unstoppable need for food. So when I swung around the corner prepared to face his abtasticness I was shocked and a little disappointed to find only a neatly organised tray of breakfast necessities waiting for me in the centre of the table.

I frowned and trudged over to the tray. There was a little note inside the bowl that said:

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. __Issues._

_2:00p.m at the beach sound good? Great!_

_P.S. EAT UP!_

And suddenly my day felt brighter.

**P.S. I forgot to mention that if you want to know what Angelo looks like I've posted an image of him on my profile. It's actually a picture of Mitchell from Being Human which is an awesome programme btw. I just finished watching the second series this week. Seriously really awesome. He actualy plays a vampire in Being Human but his best friend George is a werewolf and it's so cool when he transforms - except for the fact that it's real painful for him. You should check out "Being Human george's Transformation" on YouTube if you're interested. It's actualy a really cool programme. But yeah, besides all that, thats who I imagine to play Angelo :)**


	13. Simply Love

**Hey guys! So I got this chapter done much quicker than the last one. And I have a really good feeling that you're going to love it. Ah, I'm so excited about this.  
Okay, so the song I chose kinda has glitches where it doesn't quite relate with the story but the chorus was just so perfect that I couldn't ignore it. Anyhow, I really hope you like this one. Please enjoy!**

**Song credit to Anberlin - Inevitable**

* * *

_I wanna brake every clock,  
The hands of time could never move again,  
We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives,  
Is it over now, hey, hey is it over now,_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss,_  
_That you'll ever have,_  
_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

* * *

**Simply Love**

_C'mon Grace, you can do this, you can do this. _Jeez, get a grip of yourself.

I shook myself off nervously as I waited for Jacob at First Beach. He'd informed me to meet him by the driftwood at 2:00p.m and at first I'd been over the moon. But now that the time had come I felt like a nervous wreck waiting to have my teeth pulled out (yeah, that stuff always made me cringe). I was being irrational, I knew that, and I should really be angry with Jacob for leaving without any warning but I couldn't even bring myself to think about being in a mood with him. I was too eager, too excited and too...nervous about seeing him again.

I bit at my fingers in anticipation and stared out at the ocean in all of its blue glory. The beach always did fascinate me; watching the waves hurl themselves back and forth recklessly, searching for sea-shells in the sand and watching the rock pools magically coming to life. It made me wonder why I ever doubted moving here in the first place.

I blinked the hair out of my eyes, messy and dishevelled by the wind. It was an unusually clear day today. There was no rain but the clouds hung lazily in the sky, broken every once in a while by the dim rays of light piercing through. I squinted up at them through my tangled hair and rubbed my arms, trying to rid the chill of the wind away. It whistled along the shore making it seem much scarier here on the beach than it felt just knowing that I was on my own. I hadn't forgotten about the wolves that night but Jacob had said they were harmless. I believed him, after all he knew this place much better than I did, but that didn't make it any easier to forget.

I was so engrossed by my own internal rant and by the show that two seagulls were providing as they battled for something in the water – a fish probably – that I was oblivious to the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Grace," someone called and I spun around in alarm to find Jacob still in just a pair of cut offs. _Is he insane? It's freezing out here!_ "Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."

I breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. "That's okay."

Jacob came to stand in front of me, his eyes a pool of sadness. He looked really sincerely sorry about something but for what I didn't know.

"Jacob, is...is something wrong?" I asked, staring up at his dismal expression. He sighed and shook his head, straightening himself up. I frowned.

"No," he said, a sudden confidence projected in his voice. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there for you this morning."

I laughed at his obstinacy. "You're so stubborn."

Jacob smiled but it didn't reach his eyes like it usually did.

"Now tell me the truth," I said, "Whats really bothering you?"

Jacob sighed and sat down on the driftwood log. "It's just been a long ni-morning. That's all." He noticed my look of disarray and continued quickly. "I woke up pretty early, just in time to hide behind your door when Tony walked in." My eyes widened in surprise and I scowled in disapproval. Poor Jacob. "Then I had some issues to sort out with Sam which is why I had to leave. Sorry about that. I'm just tired is all."

"I'm sorry Jacob. Maybe you should rest."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy." He grinned and patted the space beside him. I willingly took up the offer. "So, how are you?" he asked, looking out at the sea.

"Hmm," I shrugged. "Pretty good I guess. I'm definitely not hungry, that's for sure."

Jacob laughed and leant back on his arms. He did a humungous yawn and I rolled my eyes reproachfully at him.

"You're exhausted, Jake, you should sleep." So he did. He drooped his head heavily against my shoulder and pretended to snore loudly. "Not like that, silly." I giggled and I felt the rumble of his chest against my arm as he laughed.

"You said sleep," he adduced, using my arm as some kind of comfort to snuggle up to. I giggled again and tried to pull away.

"Yes but I'd rather not have a dead arm thanks." He snuggled closer and took my hand in his. "Seriously," I said, suddenly feeling the nerves kick in again, "I think my arm is actually starting to sweat." I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he wasn't budging, so after several attempts I gave up. I slumped against his embrace in frustration. "No fair," I muttered grumpily.

He didn't answer and for a minute I thought he'd actually fallen asleep. "Jake?" He started to play with my fingers, wiggling them around and flexing them. "What are you doing?"

He lifted his head then, lifting our hands simultaneously to place them against one another's. "I'm comparing hand sizes. Yours are tiny." He tilted his head to the side to get a better angle of our hands. It was true; my hands looked tiny compared to Jake's. But then again he was huge full stop so this didn't surprise me.

"Did you ever think that maybe yours were just really big?"

"Yeah, but yours really are small."

I glowered at him and started to take my hand away. But just as I moved Jacob entwined his fingers through mine. He held our hands in place, scrutinizing the way they moulded together perfectly. I had to agree they were like two jigsaw pieces just waiting to be connected but I would never admit that out loud.

I smiled at the thought and admired the beauty of our connection.

Then Jacob turned to me. There was something about the way he looked at me, something so tender and charitable it sent my heart into a near frenzy. So many emotions were present in his expression that I couldn't even begin to understand them. But one thing I was more than sure about was that I was inevitably and unmistakably falling in love with him.

It seemed silly to say it straight out but I couldn't deny my feelings toward him anymore. And in all honesty I didn't even want to try. Jacob was an amazing guy and I'd only known him, what, a few weeks? But in those few weeks I'd learnt to prosper and finally live again. Or at least try to live again. But that's not even my point. Jacob had helped me – he had been there for me when no-one else had (well, no-one besides Tony but I wasn't really counting that). I had so much to thank him for and so much to _love _him for, and I wasn't even afraid to admit it...to myself.

Jacob was no longer playful. His eyes held a seriousness that was so intense I felt like I was going to melt there and then. _He's going to...is he going to?_

Sometime during my mental confession Jacob had minimized the gap between us and was staring at me with a longing so strong that even I could feel it just by looking at him. I could feel the butterflies raving around in my stomach and I swallowed hard trying to focus. Jacob noticed because his eyes flashed to our hands where I accidentally squeezed a little and he took that as confirmation to go on. He stared at me again and I thought he was going to kiss me at once but he didn't. Instead he surprised me by resting his forehead gently against mine, placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, sounding just as dazed as I was.

I breathed in a shaky breath and nodded, "Yeah." The motion made our noses touch and I felt my heart beat rise dangerously fast. _Dammit, won't you kiss me already?_

Jacob sucked in a breath and then slowly and carefully he pressed his lips to mine. The feeling was euphoric. His lips were gentle and controlling, letting me know that he cared and that everything really was okay. They felt soft and warm, molding against mine perfectly. He pulled away slightly, only to place another soft kiss to my lips and then the hunger overcame him and he kissed me hard and passionate until I could barely breathe.

The sensation was indescribable. I felt like I was floating somewhere high up in the clouds, heaven perhaps, until he brought his spare hand up gently to caress my face. His warm fingers stroked circles against my skin leaving a burning trail wherever they touched.

Somewhere amidst the heated passion of our kiss, Jacob let go of my hand to pull me close to him; so close that I kind of felt naughty. Without thinking I reached up to run my hands through his hair, enjoying the thickness of it between my fingers. I heard Jacob growl deep in his throat and I smiled against his mouth in satisfaction.

A little too soon he pulled away, leaving us both breathless and emotionally exhausted. His lips still lingered on my mouth and his arms still held me tightly.

"Wow," he breathed, his eyes fluttering open.

"Wow," I agreed, gazing astonishingly up at him. His eyes were wide with amazement and he blinked as though he couldn't believe he'd actually just kissed me. In all honesty neither could I.

"That was incredible."

Reluctantly we disentangled ourselves from one another and I straightened myself up as casually as I could. The silence was kind of awkward.

"So what does this mean?" I finally asked, wondering if there was something between us now. Jacob looked over at me, one arm still wrapped around my waist. He adjusted himself so that he was facing me again, the seriousness returning to his eyes.

"I like you a lot, Grace. I know it might seem...stupid or really soon or something but..." he sighed and I knew he was struggling to find the right words. "There's just-"

I pressed my finger to his lips, cutting him short of his speech. "I like you too," I said, saving him the hassle of explaining.

He smiled warmly at me and my heart swelled. "Good. Then I think this could mean something between us." He searched my eyes for any doubt or opposing reactions, hopefully discovering none. "Do you?"

I nodded. "I'd like that."

Jacob grinned and kissed me again, this time sweeter than before. He kissed my nose and my forehead too. Then he took my hands in his and held them gingerly.

"I should go now. There's still some stuff I gotta do for Sam. But I could stop by tonight if you like?"

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled up at him.

"Okay, will you be alright on you're on now?"

"Of course. I'm not a baby, Jacob." I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness and he shook his head stubbornly.

"Yeah well," he sighed and stood up, not letting go of my hands. "You know I hate leaving you like this." I stood up too, realizing for the first time just how tall Jacob actually was.

"Do I?" I smirked and he chuckled at my wittiness.

"Sure you do." He ducked his head for another kiss and I gladly obliged, melting into his heat once again. I snaked my arms around his neck, whimpering when he pulled away. "I really should go now, Grace."

"Okay."

He finally released me, taking a step back to compose himself. When I finally thought we were done he growled in frustration and launched himself at me again.

"Ugh, okay I'm leaving now."

"Go before you get into trouble." I nudged him away with my fist, laughing as he walked backwards towards the forest. "Oh wait one last question!" I yelled. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"What are you talking about? It's the new fashion." Jacob winked and gave me thumbs up. "And besides I'm too hot for a shirt." Just before he turned his back to me he pointed to something behind me, then blew me a kiss in his palm and disappeared into the forest.

_Ooookay..._

I smiled and shook my head at his pigheadedness. Jacob's sarcasm always made me laugh.

I hadn't realized that I had my fingers pressed against my lips still able to feel the heat of Jacob's kisses, so when I turned around wondering what Jacob had been pointing at I was shocked and embarrassed to find April wondering towards me.

"April, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing but I already figured that out for myself." She winked and I felt my cheeks blaze traitorously. "Don't worry about it. I hit it off with Embry last night, too."

"You did?" I grinned in surprise and hugged her back when she stretched her arms out. "April, that's great. My make-over worked."

"Yeah," she laughed. "But not so much with my mom."

"She didn't like it." It was more of a statement than a question but it didn't surprise me. April's mom was so strict and uptight; I'd hate to think of how she reacted when she saw her daughter come home with dark red her and a whole new wardrobe that _didn't_ consist of knitted sweaters. And all because of me.

April shook her head and moved towards the shore. "I got grounded," she said picking a sea-shell out of the sand. It was an ivory colour, tinted with a sandy yellow that looked like it had been embossed into the surface. It was really pretty, twisting and curving into a large cone fit for a sea creature to live in. The top of the shell bound together into a large point with smaller ones protruding around it, reminding me slightly of the roof of a castle. Or maybe temple was a better word. It looked like it had been pulled straight from an aquatic fantasy land of some kind, sculpted with all of its beauty.

"Whoa, would you look at that," April said, holding the shell up towards the sky. She pressed the opening to her ear, pretending to listen for the sound of the ocean. "I think I can hear the waves."

"Well duh," I chortled, "Your standing on the beach."

She stuck her tongue out at me and lifted the shell up for a closer inspection. "You definitely don't find shells like these every day."

"Tell me about it. It's beautiful."

April turned the shell around in her hand, pausing to trace the inside of the opening with her finger. "I wonder what kinda creature used to live in this thing." She bounced it around, feeling its weight. "It must've been pretty big."

"It must've been," I agreed, fiddling with a strand of hair that kept blowing in my face. "So, forgive me if I sound rude but why are you here if your mom grounded you?"

April turned to me, the shell suddenly just an object lying in the palm of her hand. "My mom's working so I sneaked out." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "I wanted to come see you but there was nobody home so I figured you might be here. Obviously I got lucky."

"Obviously."

We remained silent for a moment, enjoying the sound of the waves. April wasn't wearing anything special today. Maybe she figured that it was better to leave them for a while and wait until things cooled down with her mom. I think I would've done the same. Although if she really wanted to make a difference about the way she looked then breaking out of her mom's pathetic hold would be a good way to start.

I sighed quietly to myself, wishing that it was just me and Jacob again. Don't get me wrong, April was great to be around and I really appreciated the fact that she sneaked out especially to see me. But Jacob had only been gone for ten minutes and I missed him like hell. I wondered if he felt the same unconditional need to be close to me all the time too. Was he missing me right now like I was missing him? Was I actually that important?

I know that we'd literally just become an item – or at least I think we're an item – but that didn't mean I was suddenly his number one priority. He was a guy for God's sake. A guy's world doesn't revolve around a girl.

"Hey," April said, noticing my troubled expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Um," I nodded considerably. "Yeah, everything's great."

April raised her eyebrows at me and I knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"We made a promise."

Those four words sent a sudden sickness to my stomach and I swallowed involuntarily. I was doing so well. I hadn't thought about my parents for a while now. Of course I missed them every day. I missed their presence (or at least my dad's presence) and I missed all of the memories we'd ever had together. But I hadn't actually been thinking about them like I had when I first moved here. Jacob had helped me overcome that problem and I wasn't about to ruin it now.

I breathed out heavily through my nose.

But it was better to get it out of the way now than to leave it hanging painfully between us.

"My parents are dead," I said, getting straight to the point. April's eyes got wide and I swear I heard a small sob burst from the back of her throat.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, guilt plastered all over her face. I could tell she felt bad for making me bring it up. And if I was being totally honest, maybe she should. But I wasn't going to make the situation any worse than it already was.

"It's alright. I guess I needed to talk about it sometime, huh?" April nodded, looking like she was about to cry. I was actually surprised that it wasn't the other way around. Surely that was how it was supposed to be logically? "Seriously, don't worry about it. I would've kept it a secret otherwise. You did me a favour." I rubbed her back reassuringly and she blinked away the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "If I'd of known I would...I would never have forced you to promise anything."

"Yeah, well, you didn't know so you don't need to feel bad about it."

She looked sincerely at me and I knew she was feeling pity for me. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"Well, it's hard, put it that way."

She nodded in understanding. "How did they...I mean, what happened?"

I took in another lungful of air and braced myself for another agonizing explanation. "When I was a little girl – and I'm talking like the age of two – my mom died of cancer. I don't really remember much of her, just the photos that we kept and some of her old clothes." I stalled, remembering the wardrobe my father had kept with all of her belongings inside. I remembered screaming as I watched the house with all that was left of her and my dad inside it burning down. "My dad and I were very close after that. We both missed her very much and so the impact her absence had on us kind of brought us together – you know, the kind were you do almost everything together?" April nodded again. "It was hard letting go but my dad taught me how. We managed to move on and do things that we thought mom would have wanted us to do, like camping and picnics. I remember she always was an outdoor person.

"But then sooner or later all of that came to an end. A while ago we had a house fire. My dad was still sleeping but I'd woken up to the thick smell of smoke seeping in under my door. I don't really remember how it had all started. The firemen had identified it as some kind of gas leak or something. Anyway, I couldn't get past the hallway because the whole thing was up in flames. So I screamed for my dad. I regretted it afterwards. He came out into the hall and before I could stop him, he stepped on a weak part of the floor and the whole thing collapsed beneath him. I never saw him again after that."

April was quiet. I didn't dare look up to see her reaction but I knew it would be filled with sympathy and that was not what I wanted. I couldn't face the sorry looks of people if they knew. It was already hard enough trying to get by when I knew I was dependent on Jacob. To hell with anyone else.

"I am so sorry," she finally said. "If there's anything I can do to help..."

"No!" I yelled, but caught myself quickly. "No, I don't need any help. I just want you to keep this to yourself. Don't tell Jacob or anyone. Not even Embry. Can you promise me that?"

April looked like she wanted to protest but she agreed all the same. With a look of pure concern she nodded once and said "I promise."

* * *

The next day was a total nightmare. Jacob had turned up at my window as expected and we spent so long talking about favourite foods and whether Superman was better than Spiderman that it was almost impossible trying to wake up the next morning. Although I'd set my alarm clock for six-thirty Jacob had literally hogged my bed and I had to drag myself out from underneath him.

"Ung," I groaned, willing my arms to turn to elastic so that I could reach my alarm clock. The buzzing was too loud for my ears at this time in the morning and it was completely useless trying to get Jacob to lay up. I was flat out on my stomach with Jake lying half on and half off of me, my legs consumed by his own, with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Not to mention he was snoring like there was no tomorrow right down my ear. _Ouch._

Before I could tell him to shift his butt, a strip of warmth was lifted from my back and a huge bulky arm reached out and hit the alarm clock forcefully. It chimed one last time before it stopped completely and I let out a really unattractive gasp as Jacob shifted his weight from over me.

"Man, you weigh a ton," I moaned, struggling to get to my knees. Jacob looked up at me from where his head lay flat against my pillow. When he saw that I was rubbing my back, trying to relieve some of the stiffness from it (and probably how red I was in the face) he jolted up to wrap his arms around me.

"Oh my God, did I hurt you?"

"No I-"

I'm really sorry, Grace, I didn't mean to."

"I'm fine-"

"I can't believe I did this."

"Seriously-"

"I'm such a-"

"JACOB!"

Jacob froze mid sentence, his eyes all wide with worry and his hand in mid motion against my back (yeah, I had to admit that his warm hands felt good rubbing my back).

"I am absolutely fine." I spoke slowly and carefully, defining each word so that Jacob would get the message and stop worrying so much. "See?" I held my hands up.

Jacob looked me over again, the concern never leaving his eyes. "You sure?"

"Yes!" He started to remove his hand from around my back and I groaned in protest. "But you could do that again."

"Sure sure," he laughed, pecking me on the lips. "Turn around." He turned me around in one swift movement immediately getting to work on my shoulders. He chuckled again when I let my head fall forward and I moaned in approval.

"God, you're hands work wonders."

After a long, hot massage I got to work on Jacob's breakfast. Tony had already left again so we could eat together and relax before school started. I made pancakes which Jacob told me were delicious and then we dropped by at his house to pick up his things before we drove the ten-minute journey to school.

I couldn't tell you how much the people of the Quileute School despised me for being with Jacob right now but put it this way, if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

Sheesh, word travels fast in a small town like this.

Jacob took my hand, guiding me effortlessly through the crowded halls until we reached my locker. He never stopped to acknowledge anybody with a negative attitude towards us. He simply walked in style with his head held high and – to put it bluntly – a shit eating grin on his face. I had to be honest and say man I felt proud to be walking with the sexiest guy on the planet!

When we approached my locker Jacob gave me swift kiss on the lips, gaining many death glares from every angle of the corridor, and then he left for his class, telling me he would meet me at lunch. As soon as he was gone I felt like all eyes were on me, which they probably were, but I tried to take a deep breath and stop myself from running to my first class. Just as I rounded the corner to the next corridor I noticed Paul eyeing my angrily from across the hall. Seriously, what was his problem? It's not like I'd done anything bad to him since I moved here.

I tried to ignore his eyes burning into my back and hurried my way to History.

* * *

The majority of the day went by pretty fast. My lessons were the same as usual, long and uninteresting. But it wasn't until I left my last class – Calculus – for lunch that my day seemed to get more exciting. Well, if you could call it that.

Just as I rounded the corner back towards my locker, Paul was walking the opposite way, heading straight towards me. It was already bad enough that the corridors were empty with everyone heading towards the cafeteria, let alone having to bump into him alone. I tried to dodge him and walk straight passed but that plan backfired when he looped his arm around me and pulled me right back to the spot in front of him.

"Ow! What are you doing?" I yelped, struggling to keep my balance. Paul glared furiously at me, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Sorry to bother you again," he spat, "But I seem to have a problem."

"Oh, and what exactly would that be?" I hated to lose my temper like this but Paul was really starting to get up my nose. He really needed to get the heck on with his life and leave me alone.

"I think you damn well know!" He breathed heavily, his nostrils flaring with anger. "Can't you just listening to simple instructions?"

"Those were not simple instructions, Paul! Those were restrictions that I didn't deserve. I haven't done anything to you. I haven't said anything or inflicted any kind of problem towards you. So why the hell do you feel the need to constantly make my life a living hell whenever I'm in school?"

A newfound sense of anger flared somewhere deep within me and for a second I felt like another person. I had never felt so utterly lost in anger as overwhelming as this. Why did Paul have to be such a jerk? Why couldn't he just put his problems behind him and leave me alone for once?

A look of pure shock flashed across his face like he couldn't believe my sudden outburst. But that shock was instantly replaced with a fury I had never seen before. He was just about to retaliate when Jacob came strolling round the corner, oblivious to our previous argument.

"Hey." He pecked me on the lips, his eyes flashing from Paul to me, noticing our flustered expressions. "Is everything okay?"

Paul, a witness to our public affection, glared disbelievingly at me. He looked like he wanted to punch Jacob in the face and rip my head off.

"Yeah," I gasped, my eyes never straying from Paul's menacing face. "Everything's good. Perfect in fact."

He looked between the two of us again, sensing the unease.

"Okay...well Embry told me theres a bonfire at the beach this weekend. Do you feel like coming?"

I noticed Paul's eyes flash with a fierceness that told me he wanted me to say no. But I'd had enough of his controlling attitude. So I looked Jacob in the eyes, said "Sure, that would be great," and smiled sweetly back at Paul.

_Suck on that you asshole._

**YAY! So it finally happened! I've been waiting so long to write the first kiss so naturally I'm really excited to hear what you all think about it. Reviews would be great but obviously no pressure. And also, I should mention another thankyou to Emma since she did help me come up with an idea for the kiss scene. EMMA YOU ROCK!**


	14. Betrayal

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. The past couple of months have been really crazy for me. I've just sat all of my final exams and left school which was super exhausting so I haven't had a single chance to sit down and write. It's been, like, a week since I left school so I've only just managed to cool down and get writing again. Not only that, I go to Canada this Friday (9th) so I've been preparing for that and trying not to think about flying (I hate flying and I've never flown on my own before so I'm crapping it just a little bit). I have been using my spare time wisely though. I've already updated Declaration, which btw would help a whole lot if you guys decided to go read it because it's getting hardly any acknowledgment :( And I've constantly been cramming my iPod with notes for a sequel to this story. I'm so excited about it! I already have a title and a song list thought out so I hope you guys approve. Anyhow, I hope this chapter was good enough. You start to see some changes in Grace so things are kicking in! :D**

**Song credit to Editors - When Anger Shows**

* * *

_It creeps all over you like a dull ache,  
Think of all the things your hands could make,  
It pulls you to the ground like soaking wet gloves,  
The change in your face when anger shows,_

_

* * *

_

**Betrayal**

The week went by as usual. Jacob was constantly glued to my side, except when he had errands to do for Sam. I'd never actually met the guy before but he sure was making Jacob work hard. Every time he returned at my window he was exhausted, barely able to make it to my bed. I even had to force feed him one night and that is definitely not normal for Jacob.

Paul was being his typical self too. I'd only had one other encounter with him since Monday and that was on Thursday evening after school. I was leaving my last class at the same time as him (we shared that lesson together). Sadly no other members of the gang shared it with us so that left the both of us to fidget and glare throughout the hour. It wasn't hard to ignore him after the time I'd had to get accustomed to his mean spirit, but when he finally decided to commune with me, that made things just a tiny bit more awkward.

He followed me out into the corridor, stopping to confront me about the bonfire we were attending the next day. I knew he hadn't wanted me to go but that didn't stop me in the slightest. In fact, I was surprised to see him finally say something about it since he'd been avoiding me most of the week.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me, his fists clenched and his expression a solid threat. I noticed that he looked just as exhausted as Jacob had – maybe he was running errands for Sam, too.

"Doing what?" I answered him honestly.

"Trying to pick at me in every way you can." I opened my mouth to retaliate but Paul ignored me and continued. "I've asked you so many times to keep your nose out of our business, and yet you still continue to discard anything I've said."

"You call gripping me by the throat begging?" I was shocked and appalled at Paul's so-called analogy.

"I was doing what I thought I had to do to make you understand. Obviously it didn't work."

"The hell it worked!" I yelled. I had told myself that I wouldn't get angry at Paul again. Not after the last time. But obviously my serenity failed me and I lost my temper regardless of what I had promised. "Paul, you practically attacked me! I really don't see how any of that was a way to make me understand." I was breathing heavily, trying to control the anger that flared in my veins. It was like I was a different person again, still all me but feeling like there was something more, something monstrous lurking inside of me. "And understand what exactly? That's what I don't get."

Surprisingly Paul had stayed silent through my rant. I had expected him to explode or do something to get back at me, but he didn't. Instead he spoke quietly, his eyes showing the only emotion he was feeling right now – rejection. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's done now." Then without so much as a second glance he walked off, leaving me completely and utterly confused.

"Paul wait. What's done?" I tried to go after him but he was too fast for me. "Come back!"

And that's how I had come to be concerned for him. Although he hated me – that much was understandable – it was clear to me that he was hiding more than just the cranky old Paul that everyone was used to. I just didn't understand why that had anything to do with me.

Paul's behaviour had changed drastically over the last five days. He had gone from being his usual spiteful self to a morbid and non-sociable zombie – a bit like how I was when I first moved to La Push. He had hardly spoken a word to anyone but this Sam guy since Monday. Even Jacob said he had noticed the difference in him lately – that he'd only seen him speak with Sam whilst he was doing his errands. Of course no one knew why he was acting this way but I had a sneaky suspicious that it involved me.

I sighed and shook my head out of its loose ponytail. Today was Friday which meant that the bonfire was tonight and I had only a few hours to prepare myself. Paul probably wouldn't be pleased when I turned up, but then again I wasn't even certain that he would turn up himself considering his 'condition'.

As usual I made dinner for Tony and got to work on any pieces of homework I'd left untouched. I'd been spending more time with Jacob and figured that whilst I had some time to spare I should get everything out of the way. Besides, it made waiting on him pass easier. When I was done I excused myself to take a quick shower and change for the occasion. Jacob had told me not to overdo my outfit but to make sure that it was formal enough as 'the girls', who I had yet to meet, usually made themselves look presentable anyway. This left me staring cluelessly in the mirror, wondering where I was supposed to start.

Although fashion wasn't really my thing, I had a vague idea of what the whole 'in things' were so I still kept my wardrobe up to date. But dressing for certain occasions was always my downside – especially when there were limits. I stared at my choice of skinny jeans and a button up shirt and then eyed the floral dress hanging in my wardrobe. Okay, so I know that wearing my dress was probably really hypocritical of me considering I disagreed with April's choice of clothes at the shopping mall last week, but honestly, I really wanted to wear it. It wasn't frilly and old like you'd expect to see it on your grandparents or anything. It was simple and pretty and I felt like it suited the occasion. _Not too formal and not too low,_ I reminded myself, lifting the dress from its place in the wardrobe.

The dress itself was a white jersey skater dress with pastel coloured flowers covering it from head to toe. It had three straps across the back to expose a part of my skin and the skirt ruffled gently around the waist.

I wasn't really a dress person but the more I looked at it the more I wanted to put it on. Another look at my failed attempt of making my daily outfit look different told me that I should. I yanked the dress from its hanger, along with my blue denim jacket and a pair of white flats and got to work dressing myself. I had just reached my arms up to pull the dress over my body when a sharp pain shot through the back of my neck. I hissed as I jerked my head to the opposite side and brought my hand up quickly to rub the sore spot. The pain seared down my spine, jolting my body to its attention like an electric shock, only inflicting discomfort for split second before it disappeared and I felt almost as if it never happened.

I realised that my hands were shaking and I lifted them up to identify the movement. What the hell was that? I had never experienced such a strange and discomforting pain in my life. Well, apart from the obvious, but this was something else. I stared at my hands again and noticed that the veins that travelled from the end of my wrists up into my palms were more distinct than usual. My eyes widened in disbelief as I watched them pulse unnaturally and fade beneath my skin.

Impossible.

I shook my head, momentarily forgetting the pain and willing the lucidity of my veins to disappear. When I looked again, they were gone; normal. _Maybe it was all just an allusion_, I thought and tried to push the creepy feeling it left me with to the back of my mind. I sighed and slung my brown strapped bag over my shoulder and galloped down the stairs. When I swung around the end of the banister and off the last step Tony was fixing himself up on the sofa, TV remote already in hand.

"Hey, Uncle T."

He cast a glance in my direction and his eyes brightened with happiness. "Grace, you look wonderful."

"Thanks." I nodded my appreciation and he smiled even wider.

"Going somewhere special?" He asked. He winked and I knew he was thinking of the same person that I was. Jacob and I had spent almost all of our time together since we became an item. It wasn't like the kind of thing where you follow each other around and completely obliviate your friends. But we'd spent enough time venturing together for Tony to notice.

I smiled and sauntered over to where he was occupying the TV. "Just to a bonfire that Jake and his friends invited me to," I told him, perching myself on the armrest. He nodded in understanding and picked his mug up from the coffee table.

"Jacob's a good kid," he said, taking a large sip of coffee. "You seem a lot happier since you've met him."

"He's great," I agreed, not wanting to further the conversation in the direction it was possibly heading. Tony seemed to realise this and quickly changed the subject.

"So how is school?"

"Do I even need to answer that question?" He laughed warmly, reminding me painfully of the many times when he used to take me and my dad fishing on our yearly visits. I winced slightly, remembering my dad's face so full of life and laughter. Those were the days I used to love. Before I could venture too deep into those dangerous thoughts, the doorbell rang, sucking me from the damage they were sure to cause and alerting me to Jacob's presence. Perfect timing. I rose from my seat and started towards the door when Tony's vigilant voice made me stall.

"Hey Grace." I turned on my heel and found myself being enveloped tightly in a sheltering hug, much like the ones he used to give me as a kid. "Enjoy yourself tonight, okay?" I nodded against his chest and he kissed the top of my head. "Be back by eleven," he said, ushering me towards the door. I rolled my eyes at his fatherliness and yanked open the door to Jacob's astonishingly familiar face. He stared wide-eyed at me and I wondered, with slightly too much paranoia, if maybe I'd overdone it.

"Hey," I said as brightly as I could, my eyes venturing slowly to the tall figure standing behind him. "And Embry?"

"Just hitching a ride," Embry answered, bopping his head in some 'cool' manner, almost as if he expected us all to start 'getting a groove on'. I looked over to Jacob who was still gawking stupidly at me until Embry thumped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what the-"

"Dude, your chicks been waiting for, like, ten minutes," Embry laughed, flashing an amused glance in my direction.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Jake said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm surprised you didn't dribble all over her pretty little shoes," he muttered, earning him a shove in the shoulder from Jake.

"Sorry about that," he apologised, holding his hand out for me. "You look wonderful." Embry muttered something else that I didn't quite catch and Jake, clearly irritated, forced his leg back into Embry's shin.

"Thanks." I slipped my hand into Jacob's as I closed the door behind me and the three of us made our way to his car.

Embry turned to us. "Dude, you got a little..." He pointed to Jacob's chin, still snickering as Jacob lunged at him and caught him in a headlock.

Men.

* * *

"So what's your plan?" Jacob asked, pulling up at the end of April's street. We were careful not to park to close in case her mom got suspicious. Embry stared down the street uneasily.

"Her room is around the back of the house. She could climb down from the balcony."

"And if her mom finds out she's missing?" Embry questioned.

"We'll...just say that she sleep walks?" Both the guys cracked up laughing. "Hey, I'm serious. She could take a change of clothes and voila. Her mom will never know."

"That's not such a bad idea," Jacob agreed. He glanced at Embry. "What? It could work!"

"Your both mad," Embry frowned.

Ironically enough, I had called April tell minutes later, informing her of our plan to drag her out with us and she had agreed (with some serious persuasion) to go along with it.

"And we have lift off," I told the guys as I slid my phone shut and got out of the car.

April's house was far more commendable than any of us were expecting. From where we had parked the car, only a third of the house was visible from behind the bushes that surrounded her garden. It had a built in garage, equipped with that of a very expensive looking Land Rover out the front and a garden of lush grass and wild flowers. It was evident that gardening was a priority in the Mannington family; most of the flowers were well maintained and everything was structured perfectly. Most people here in La Push usually just ignored their garden until it turned to mush and mud.

The house itself was a large, grey two-story building with two lanterns that lit up the entrance and a ladder of ivory that twisted its way around the side walls. I knew that her mother had very high standards, but April never told me they were this rich.

Both Jacob and I gasped as we took in the estimable property. It was surprising to even imagine a house as valuable as this would be on the reservation in La Push, let alone even see it. I mean, sure it wasn't exactly a fairytale mansion that everybody dreamt of, but it certainly outdid the rest of the homes here. Someone had obviously brightened it up. A lot.

"Holy shit," Jacob said, turning to Embry. "You knew she was rich and you kept it to yourself?"

"She's not that rich," Embry shrugged.

A familiar figure appeared at the front window, silhouetted by the curtains but easy to define as April. She was met by another dark figure who I realised must be her mom.

"Get back," I hissed, yanking the guys back by their shoulders. The three of us peered around the bushes to watch the transaction between April and her mom through the window. "She's pretending to go to bed now," I informed them. When it seemed that their conversation was over and the two disappeared from the window, we quickly slipped down the side of the house and waited for April in the shadows. She appeared after a few minutes, dressed in a purple dress and a black jacket with a clutch bag in her hand.

"How do I get down?" she whispered, looking nervously at the drop below. Apart from a moss covered drainpipe and an overgrown tree, there wasn't really a sensible way that she could.

"Uh..." I looked to Jacob for help.

"Do you think you could grab onto the tree from there and climb down?" he asked, keeping his voice low. She looked over at the tree again and it's scary looking branches protruding out towards her.

"I'll try," she gulped. "Here." She tossed her bag over the balcony and slung one pale leg out and over the rail. "If I fall, know that I'm desperately praying that you'll catch me," she said, reaching out for the branch closest to her. "And don't think you can check me out from down there, Embry."

I turned at the same time as Jacob to see Embry duck his head quickly and stare at the floor. "Typical," I muttered.

Praying with the same desperation that April wouldn't fall, I watched as she brought her other leg over and clung to the rail behind her. Carefully, she reached out again and clambered onto the branch. I sighed in relief, knowing that she'd got the worst of it over with, and then the discomfort started again as she slid herself slowly along the branch. Slide by slide, she made it across the branch until she was pressed up against the trunk and Jacob and Embry helped to get her down.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," she said, stumbling over to me and taking her bag.

"Sure it wasn't. Now let's go," I said, handing her the bag.

By the time we arrived at the beach the sun was starting to set, casting a soft concoction of orange and pink into the sky. It dipped into the horizon like a ball of fire, burning magnificently as it ventured to the other side of the world. Usually a scene as wonderful as this would amaze me, but not tonight. I couldn't help comparing it to the menacing eyes of the man I had seen so many times in the last couple of weeks. It was as if he was watching me, waiting for something extraordinary to happen. I wondered if he was here now, hiding somewhere amidst the commotion of the bonfire. Maybe he was watching me from one of the cliffs, or maybe he was concealed in the forest somewhere. I shivered at the thought.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked, noticing my apprehensive look. We were parked in the lot that lead down to the beach and I hadn't realised that I was staring at the sun like it was about to attack me.

"Oh," I said, breaking out of my fearful hold. "Sorry, I was caught up in the scenery." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

Jacob chuckled softly and made his way around the car to open my door. I smiled my appreciation up at him as he took me by the hand and pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said, glancing towards the horizon. "Just like somebody I know."

"Ugh, get a room," Embry whined, helping April from the back of the car. She laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Leave them alone," she said as we made our way cheerfully towards the beach.

At first I couldn't see anything. But as we got further along the beach I noticed a large group of people gathered around a camp fire. It was encircled by a pile of logs that had been chopped neatly and stacked together in a criss-cross pattern. Music blared from a speaker that someone had brought along with them and refreshments were set out neatly beside it. Cautiously I followed behind Jacob, hoping that my new face wouldn't strike up to much attention. Although knowing that I wasn't alone in this situation and that April also had yet to meet everyone made me feel a little bit better.

"Hey guys," Jacob spoke up, resulting in a wave of heads all turning in our direction. I recognised Paul immediately, sitting on his own on the edge of one of the driftwood logs. His eyes were hard and drawn to the floor.

"Jacob." A tall man who looked a lot like Jake and his friends stepped forward, greeting him in return. His welcome was warm and inviting.

"Sam," Jacob nodded, shaking his hand. The man who I now knew as the famous Sam gave Jacob a knowing look and started towards the opposite side of the beach. "I'll be five minutes," he said, ushering me towards the fire. "Sorry about this."

"It's fine," I said encouraging him forward. I watched as he followed Sam towards the steps where we had originally just came from and made my way over to the driftwood logs were everyone was sat. I noticed Jared, Quil, and Seth all scattered around the fire. I hadn't seen Seth in a while. He was with a tall, slender girl who, if it hadn't been for the permanent scowl etched across her face, would have been very beautiful.

There were also others who I did not recognise. Two younger looking boys were sat with Seth who looked like he wanted to flick them away with his finger and come join the big guys. I stifled a laugh and continued around the circle, pinpointing the people I didn't recognise. They all seemed so happy and cheerful. If only I could ever feel the same way.

I felt my face turn into a frown and quickly tried to fix it before somebody noticed. I followed April and Embry to a seat near Jared and Seth. They were watching Quil play peek-a-boo with a little Quileute girl who giggled excitedly every time he made an animal noise.

"Yo guys!" Jared said as we reached the driftwood log. "What took you so long?"

"We had a little trouble trying to get April here down from a tree," Embry told him, hugging April close to his side. I noticed that he hadn't let go of her the moment her feet touched the ground.

"You got caught in a tree?" Jared asked, his eyebrows rising in question.

April nodded embarrassingly. "I was grounded," she explained.

"Oh, I get it." Jared moved over on the log so that we could all fit on. "You're a rebel." He winked.

Sometime during their conversation, Seth made his way over to me and plopped down with a hotdog. "Hey," he said, offering me a bite. "Want some?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry just yet."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "No harm in trying. Anyway, where's Jake at?"

"Talking to Sam," I said, as if being away from him in a crowd of strangers didn't bother me.

"Ah." Seth frowned. "He'll be back soon." He took a huge bite out of his hotdog and smiled openly at me. For some strange reason, I felt that he wasn't being as open as he looked.

"Do you know?" I asked him, not quite sure if it was the right thing to do.

"About what?"

"About what they're talking about?"

"Uh...nope sorry."

Silly me, of course he didn't. "I guess theres no harm in trying either."

Seth smiled and bit into his hotdog again.

The conversation dissolved after that, replaced by the chatter of other people. April asked me how I was coping but I dodged the question and made myself look busy by helping myself to a drink. April followed me. When we headed back to our seats I noticed that Paul had been staring at me. He was angry with me again, it seemed, but I was getting tired of being his target. I ignored him and carried on walking but what happened next stopped me dead in my tracks.

Somebody had decided to change the music over, stopping the previous song to play the next. Having not realised this, Embry was still in mid-conversation with Jared and was talking above the music that had previously been playing. What they were saying turned my world upside down.

"So it's true," Jared was saying. "Grace's parents are dead?"

"Apparently," Embry said. "That's why she always looks so morbid." Embry hadn't noticed me standing a little way away from them. But the moment his eyes caught mine he stood up quickly, dropping his can to the ground. "Grace, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

I didn't give him time to finish. I turned on April, the burning anger returning to my system again. "You promised," I told her. "You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone."

April looked like a deer caught in headlights. The can in her hand shook and she blinked to keep herself from crying. "Grace, I'm so sorry. You don't understand."

"Don't understand?" I cried. "What is there to understand? As my friend, you promised me that you would keep this to yourself." I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, threatening to spill and make a fool out of me. But I wouldn't let that happen – not yet. "You promised me," I repeated, unable to say anything else. I wanted to yell at her and scream and I wished desperately that I hadn't asked her to sneak out tonight. But just as I sucked up the energy to shout once more, the same searing pain sprouted in my neck, knocking me out of my intentions.

"Grace?" April stretched her arm out towards me. "Grace, are you-"

I flinched back. "Don't touch me," I yelled out. "Just stay away from me." In one quick motion, I managed to blank out the pain long enough to pull myself together and stumbled passed April, dropping my can to the ground. My wrists burned fiercely and I could only assume what that meant – it was happening again.

I hadn't noticed Jacob make his way back to the camp fire so it was a surprise to see him among the many who had just witnessed what happened. Realisation dawned on me. _Oh crap._

Revealing my most painful secret to a bunch of guys I barely knew was hard enough. But not him; not Jacob. I had just enough courage to high-tail it out of the event and make myself invisible, let alone have to face him now. Depending how long our relationship lasted, I knew I would have had to tell him sooner but I'd never been sure if I could actually do it. I mean, admitting it to myself was a burden already. Having to face the prospect of explaining to Jake _why _I didn't tell him was even worse.

Jacob stared morosely at me. I knew he was angry at me for not being honest. I wanted so much to tell him that I didn't keep it from him on purpose, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. Instead, I let out a strangled sob and scarpered down the beach. I didn't bother looking back to see if he was following me, although I knew he probably would be.

Fury seemed to seep beneath my sadness. I felt betrayed and humiliated at what April had done. Finding the driftwood log where me and Jacob had shared our first kiss, I sank down with my head between my hands and cried as hard as I could. This was the most I'd ever let my emotions get to me. I cried for a long time until my tears dried up and my sobs turned to hiccups. My eyes felt sore and my wrists still seemed to burn but the pain in my spine had dulled considerably. I lifted the sleeves of my jacket curiously, scared of what I might find. My veins were unnaturally large again, pulsing heavily beneath my skin. It felt almost as if my blood had thickened and coursed slower through my body, making me feel dizzy and sick.

"Hey," Jacob's familiar voice said as he made his way over to me. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket down quickly and averted my eyes to the floor. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"I wanted to," I began. "But..."

"You couldn't," he finished for me.

I forced myself to meet his gaze. "I didn't know how to."

"It's alright, I understand." Jacob scooted closer and put a blazing arm around me. "Will you tell me what happened?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. "My mom died when I was just a baby."

"And your dad?" Jacob asked.

"He...died in a house fire three weeks ago."

There was a short silence as Jacob processed what I said. I shivered as he squeezed my arm and he pulled me into him. "Oh Grace, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"It's fine. I'm actually doing a lot better than I have been." I laughed humourlessly. "I'm just sorry that I kept it from you."

Jacob smiled easily at me. "Don't apologize," he said, hugging me closer. I shivered again and tried to abandon the wavering thoughts of my parents by observing the fact that my face was pressed up against his unnaturally hot chest. Being this close to Jacob still felt foreign to me, after all we had only been together for a few days.

Listening to my instincts I placed my hands hesitantly on his chest and snuggled closer. I felt his body tense beside me and his hand froze at my forearm. _Maybe I'm going too fast,_ I thought and started to drop my hands. But as I did Jacob grabbed my wrist and I met his piercing gaze in surprise. His eyes burned into mine with an expression I'd seen only once before. It was filled with so much...compassion that it made my stomach flutter and my heart beat faster.

I started to apologize again for making him uncomfortable but he surprised me again by placing his finger to my lips.

"Don't," he said, captivating me with his deep brown eyes. "Don't feel bad about needing me here."

I started to answer him, although I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say. Perhaps that he was right about me needing him here but I was too much of a coward to admit it. Or maybe that I just didn't want to face the prospect of dragging other people into my problems. Either way, it still came down to the fact that I was a stubborn, selfish girl who couldn't forget about the past and get on with my life like any sensible person would.

"Shh, don't talk," Jacob cut in, "I want you to know that I'm here for you, Grace. Whenever you need me, I'm here." He slid his hands down to my shoulders and secured me there, giving me no choice but to look into his eyes. They were so sincere, so understanding, I felt compelled to give myself in to his warm embrace but the sickening feeling that maybe I was just using him still lay deep in the pit of my stomach.

I turned away, disgusted with myself.

"Hey, I know what it's like to hurt. You don't have to pretend that it's all okay around me."

Although Jacob's words were reassuring, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. It felt wrong to need him like this; selfish.

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

Jacob tilted my face back in his direction and reluctantly, I met his gaze. Looking into his eyes, I knew that he meant every word he said. Jacob was there for me, and he wanted me to know that. Slowly, he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me with a gentleness that told me everything was going to be okay now. Too soon he pulled away to look at me.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, glancing towards the campfire.

"Um, a drink would be nice. I didn't make much use of the last one."

"Sure." Jacob kissed my forehead and heaved himself up from the log. "I'll be back in a minute." He headed off towards the fire, leaving me alone to think. Everyone was going to know about my parents now.

No sooner had he left, another voice called from behind me. "Grace." I turned in the direction of the sound, shocked to find that it was Paul who had come to talk to me.

"Paul," I acknowledged.

"I came to apologize," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I laughed. "You would choose now to apologize, wouldn't you?"

He sat next to me in the place where Jacob had been previously. "I'm serious," he said. "I've been a jerk to you since you moved here. I should never have done what I did to you, especially when...when you had so much crap going on."

"Are you saying that, had my parents not been dead, it would have been okay for you to do what you did?"

Paul frowned. "No, of course not. I just...I was stupid, really stupid. I'm not usually like that."

"Hmm..." I stared thoughtfully at him.

"What?"

After deciding that he wasn't trying to fool me, I sat back and smirked. "Yep, you're telling the truth."

"Whatever," he laughed, punching me playfully in the arm. "So, no more Mr. Bad Guy?" He held out his hand to shake. I thought about this. Paul wasn't necessarily a bad guy. He just didn't take lightly to new people.

"Sure," I said, shaking his hand. And just like that we became friends.

**So was it worth the wait? I hope so. If you haven't heard the song before, I suggest you go listen to it right now. Editors are awesome and the lyrics really do fit this chapter. Also, please let me know your opinions about the sequel. I really am excited about it but you guys are the main influence. So let me know, ciao!**


	15. Transformation

**Hey guys, I bring you the next chapter! So I didn't really know how to write this one because we never really get to see what it's like for Jacob to transform for the first time. But we're talking about Grace here. I tried really hard to put myself in her shoes and imagine what it would be like to have my body change in such a physical way and I guess this is what I came up with. Yes! You really get to find out what she is in this one! I hope your all excited :D And also the song that I chose for this IS the most amazing song ever from the Lost Boys but although the original is and always will be the best version, I decided to use Seasons After's cover because then it wouldn't be like copying so much. Also, it's more modern and hardcore which I thought was kinda fitting for this story. AND I couldn't NOT use it because it was just so perfect for what Grace is going through, even if it is about vampires. Anyways, please do enjoy :D**

**Song credit to Cry Little Sister - Seasons After**

* * *

_Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall_  
_Come to your brother - Thou shall not die_  
_Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear_  
_Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill_

* * *

**Transformation**

Over the next few days the pain in my back progressed. I hadn't told anyone but I was starting to grow more and more concerned as each day became a battle against my body. Walking became a difficulty and I was seeing my veins define a lot more often in my wrists. I wasn't sure what the cause was but after several unpleasant conversations with April, I came to the conclusion that it was somehow linked to my emotions, particularly when I was angry or upset. It didn't seem logical that pain would strike whenever I got angry but from my perspective on things, that's exactly what was happening. Jacob seemed to pick up on this when he took me for a walk one morning.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as I walked ahead of him on the narrow footpath. We were hiking through the forest when I stumbled over an upturned root and triggered the pain in my hip. It seemed like my whole body was screaming at me and I leaned into the nearest tree for support.

I gritted my teeth to force the pain away. "It's just a stitch," I lied, knowing full well it was more than just that. The pain was always there, just a discomforting dull ache beneath the surface. But apart from my emotions the slightest bit of pressure could trigger it just as easily.

"Do you want to stop for a minute?"

I nodded.

"Maybe we should head back. I don't think it's a good idea for you to carry on like that."

"No," I snapped. "I'll be alright in a minute. Like I said, it's just a stitch."

Jacob sighed and picked up the backpack that I'd dropped and tossed it over his shoulder. "At least let me carry this for you." He placed his hand at the small of my back and looked me over with worried eyes. I inwardly let out a sigh of relief as the heat of his hand soothed me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded again and forced myself to move. "Positive, let's go."

He never did suspect anything but after that little incident he was always wary. He knew it was useless trying to persuade me to head back but when I finally agreed that it was getting late he didn't waste time in gathering our things together and finding his Rabbit. Then he took me back to his place for supper and a movie.

"Here, let me take that for you." He offered his hand as I shrugged out of my jacket.

"Thanks."

It was strange finally seeing Jacob's home for the first time. I knew he was worried about how I would react and that made me love him even more. Quite frankly I thought his house was adorable. It was obvious that only himself and his father lived here since there were five empty bags of potato chips left lying around, a half eaten baguette and two empty beer bottles on the little table in the living area. I assumed that it wouldn't be this messy if a woman lived here.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologized, immediately clearing it up.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Typical Jacob."

"I'm out most of the time and my dad visits Sue a lot so theres never anyone home to tidy up," he explained, taking the garbage into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home," he yelled over his shoulder.

I was hesitant at first but then I remembered that this was Jacob's home and I had no reason to feel uncomfortable. I took in the room and its native decor. There was a red and brown dream catcher on the wall by the kitchen door and picture frame of several wolves above the sofa. A battered maroon rug lay at the foot of the sofa, it's ends frayed and unravelling. _Perhaps they should invest in a new one,_ I thought but I kept that to myself. Several statues of animals, each carved out of wood, were lined along a cabinet beneath the window and I took pleasure in admiring each of their specific details. There was an owl, a bear, a lion, an eagle and two wolves, just like the ones from the picture. Even the smallest features were carved intricately into the wood, portraying the depth of the professional quality. They were simply fascinating.

Moving around the room I examined the photos stacked across the mantelpiece. There was a picture of a young Jacob, much smaller than he is now, with long, dark hair and giant smile. _He never told me he used to have long hair. _Another picture was of himself and two girls who looked a lot like him. I figured they must be his sisters or something. In the centre of the mantelpiece was a photo slightly larger than the others and in it was Jacob's father and woman who I did not recognise but she was very beautiful. She also looked like Jacob; she had his smile and deep brown eyes.

"That was my mother," Jacob said, coming into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks. "Her name was Sarah."

"She looks like you," I clarified, taking the food from him and placing it on the table. "Or maybe I should say you look like her."

Jacob smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes like it usually did.

"Those are great statues," I said, trying to change the subject. I gestured over to the little wooden animals, smiling when Jacob's face brightened up. He strolled over to the cabinet and picked one up.

"I made them myself," he said, holding up the statue. "The wolves are my favourite."

"You made them yourself?" I asked incredulously.

"Sure did." He nodded, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Whoa, that's...kind of awesome, Jacob."

"I know," he said grinning widely. Carefully, he placed the statue back in its previous position and walked over to the TV to start things up.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as Jacob searched for the remote.

"Bottom shelf on the left," he said, pointing to a set of DVD's. "Most of them should be there."

"Okay." Following his instructions, I searched through the collection of DVD's hoping to find one that caught my attention. A lot of them were cowboy movies which I assumed were Jacob's fathers. "Uh...which of 'them' DVD's _aren't_ cowboy related?" I asked, frowning over at Jacob. I nodded towards the shelf when he gave me a questioning look.

"Oh," he said upon realisation. "I guess mine aren't there." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked around the room.

I sighed and heaved myself up off the floor, trying to cover up my painful grimace. "It's a good thing one of us came prepared." Shaking my head at Jacob, I grabbed my bag from the front door and pulled out a DVD that I'd brought along just in case we might need it – and it's a good thing I did, too. "I hope you like the Lost Boys," I said, tossing the DVD onto his lap.

For a split second Jacob looked dumfounded. But his expression was gone as quickly as it had appeared and I couldn't be sure I had even seen it in the first place.

"Oh, Lost Boys. Of course, that's an awesome movie."

"Great," I smiled.

Five minutes later we were nestled on the sofa with the popcorn stashed between us and the lights turned off. I had to admit that although it was before my time the Lost Boys was undoubtedly one of my favourite films. I'm not sure whether it was because the movie was just that great or because it also used to be my father's favourite film, too. Either way I loved it and I was proud to say that I did.

Sometime during the movie I had shuffled away from Jacob to stretch my legs out in front of me and avoid the ache that I could feel creeping up my spine. I hoped that Jacob didn't take it the wrong way but the feeling was so uncomfortable that a surge of panic overcame me. I could feel my heart beat speed up and my temperature rise, suddenly making me feel dizzy. Everything blurred and the sound from the TV seemed louder than usual. _Just a little longer, _I told myself, swallowing down the cry that was building in my throat, _just wait a little longer and it will all go away._

To my dismay it did not. Too scared to move, I sat frozen in the corner of the sofa until the movie had finished, holding back the whimpers that threatened to escape. By the time the credits started rolling in I had successfully gnawed my bottom lip until it was seeping blood.

Jacob sighed and got up to turn the lights on. "Well that was-" He paused when he took in the sight of me. "Jeez, Grace you're as pale as a...ghost. Are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good. Could you take me home now please?"

"Of course I can. Here, let me help you up." In one swift movement Jacob eased his arm under my shoulders and helped me to stand up. He quickly took the disc out of the DVD player and popped it back into my bag before he wrapped his arm around me again and walked me to the car. The second I stepped out onto the tiny front porch my head cleared up a little and I breathed in the crisp evening air. The dizziness evaporated but the pain still clung to my body.

"Are you sure you're good enough to ride home. You can stay here if you like. I don't mind sleeping on the sofa."

"You know, I think I just need a nice hot shower and an early night," I told him. "But thanks for the offer." I smiled up at him and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Alright, let's get you home."

* * *

I arrived home within minutes of actually being seated in the car. Although I hadn't told Jacob the exact reason that I wanted leave, he was very anxious about getting me home in one piece.

"Thanks for today," I told him as we walked to my house together. "I guess I needed it."

Jacob's hand was warm against mine and he squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't you worry about that," he said. "Things will get better, I promise you." Holding up our entwined hands he looked me directly in the eyes. "I will always be here for you, Grace, always. Don't forget that." Suddenly his strong arms encircled me and I pressed myself further into the safety of his embrace. I could hear the steady beating of his heart against his chest and the sound of his infectious laughter as his stomach rumbled loudly. Breathing in his musky scent I sighed once more as he held me closer.

"Thank you," I whispered again. "Thank you for everything, Jacob."

Pulling back for the shortest second, he slid his hands down to my waist as he caught me in a kiss so tender it almost blew me away. My arms instinctively curled around his neck as he held me there and literally breathed his happiness into me. All of the fear and the pain that controlled my life melted away in that very moment as my head danced above the clouds and I floated in a world of bliss. Then all too late he pulled away and all of the pain came slithering back, constricting around me and forcing me into the darkness of the shell I'd worked so hard to break free from. It hit me like a blow to the stomach and it took nearly every ounce of restraint I had to keep me from crumpling in front of him.

"I should go," I choked out. "I'll miss you."

His smiled widened and he squeezed my hand again. "I'll miss you more."

The instant his skin left mine I charged for the door, urging myself to keep moving.

"Oh and Grace?" I spun around. "Goodnight," Jacob said.

"Goodnight."

I didn't even look at Uncle Tony when he called my name. Closing the door behind me, I trudged straight passed him and up into the bathroom to run a bath. Whilst the tub was filling up I grabbed my bag of toiletries from my bedroom, and a towel, and headed back into the bathroom. Steam filled up the room casting a thick layer of condensation over the mirrors. Placing my bag down on the cabinet, I stiffly stripped off my clothes, welcoming the heat against my body as I sunk down into the tub. It singed away the prickling of my skin and wrapped itself around me in a blanket of warmth, absorbing in all of the sore spots.

I closed my eyes and sunk further.

Images of amber eyes and glistening white fangs suddenly errupted behind my lids, bursting through my moment of peace and destroying all feeling of content.

The water suddenly felt too hot. I hurriedly scrubbed at my sore skin and clambered out of the tub. So much for a nice, hot soak.

Feeling like I had just ran all the way to Canada and back, I slipped into my pyjamas and pulled my hair out of the messy bun I'd shoved it in just minutes before. My bed was calling for me and I willingly succumbed to the need.

* * *

Sharp. Burning. Hurt...

Overwhelming emotions drove me out of my sub consciousness and I swallowed back a rising scream. Everything hurt; all the way from head to my toes, every cell, every nerve felt like its own world of torture.

I needed air.

Tripping over anything and everything in my way, I stumbled as ungracefully as is possible down the stairs and out into the bitter evening. I breathed in huge continuous gulps until I felt dizzy and unbalanced – that was when another huge wave of antagonizing convulsion hit me. I doubled over in agony letting tears of unwanted anguish break free.

Above all of the distress, a ghostly whisper lingered in the wind. _The forest, _it spoke,_ go to the forest._ Curiously and in desperate need of relief, I obeyed. I was in no position to question its extraordinariness right now. I followed until I reached a small opening somewhere deep in the forest where I slumped to a heap on the ground. Hurt, anger and confusion swelled within me.

"What's happening to me?" I cried out. I didn't have time for an answer though because a white hot searing pain surged recklessly through my body, boiling in my blood until it was too much to bear. My back automatically arched as a piercing shriek of terror burst from my lungs. Again and again I cried out helplessly as my muscles ripped and contracted and I managed to bend my neck the smallest of a fraction to look at the veins in my wrists. As expected they stood out from my skin, but what I did not expect to see was a dark layer of hair spread along my arms, above my shoulders, covering my entire body. My fingers seemed to stretch into unfathomable shapes as five sickening nails ripped from their tips and transformed into the claws of an animal. My eyes bulged out of their sockets and I would have fainted if not for the torturous distraction.

Another wave of agony crashed over me, lurching me forward onto my...my...claws and knees. I felt like I wanted to be sick. Dry heaving and gasping for air, I did not realise the changes in my body – something terrible and monstrous was happening to me. My head felt like it would explode and I clutched at it miserably, begging for the pain to stop. Darkness crept from the corners of my vision and I willingly allowed it to consume me.

* * *

It was still dark when I returned to my consciousness. Feeling dazed and disorientated, I blinked to clear my vision and came face to face with a pair of familiar dreadful eyes.

_Hello Ariel,_ the creepy voice spoke again, only this time it wasn't a whisper. _I have been waiting for you for a long time._

Jerking myself back, I realised that those eyes belonged to a huge, black animal. _W-where are you? What do you want? _I tried to say but no sound came out. My words were merely a thought that the voice did not miss.

_You haven't figured it out yet? _The animal tilted its head to the side and logic dawned on me.

Impossible. Absolutely impossible. Surely the voice couldn't belong to _that. _Animals can't talk!

_For the most part normal animals cannot, _the voice answered my thoughts (which seriously freaked me out), _but animals like us are not normal and thus can communicate through mind links._

To prove its point, the animal shrunk back and morphed into the man that I had seen so many times before. "Although I guess that is something that only _normal_ animals would know of," the man continued, completely unfazed by the fact that he was stood butt naked right in front of me. I tried not to stare. "Oh, forgive me, my name is Angelo Ebon. They call me that because of the colour of my fur. It is so black that I can blend into the darkness with ease."

_The colour of you're..._

My mind struggled to keep up with everything that had happened in the last five minutes.

"I'm sorry; perhaps you would like to learn how to phase back into your normal human self."

_My normal human self? What the hell is he – Oh my God! _Looking down at my newly shaped body, I discovered that I had paws. And a tail. And I was covered in shiny, black fur all the way from my head down to my toes...on all four legs.

"Come," Angelo said, "They will find us here." His expression suddenly turned grave. "Come and I will show you how to phase back." Leading the way, he took me on a route through the forest to the edge of the Quillayute River. Shock and disbelief were the first things that flooded my mind when I processed my reflection in the water. A beautiful, black panther stood elegantly staring back at me and it took me a while to realise that it was actually me. My eyes were no longer the deep brown human eyes that they used to be, but were the enchanting eyes of the panther that I was now, wild and hypnotising, silvery white like the moon. Twisting my body around so that I could see my full reflection in the water, I discovered that my fur was as black as the night – almost as black as Angelo's had been - and when the moonlight shone upon me it appeared to be tinted with the darkest shade of blue.

"Fascinating," Angelo mused. "Your colour is quite unique. My queen will be very pleased."

_His queen?_

Suddenly I wanted answers. Panic rose within me as the reality set in. This could not be true. This isn't true. I cannot be a freakin' animal!

"Now," Angelo turned to me, his eyes full of pure determination. "Phasing is quite simple. To do so you must focus on your human nature. Gather all of your energy and apply it to one movement. It's like jumping for a basketball net. Simply dive upward into the air."

Dive upward? That's it? Well, here goes nothing...

Gathering all of my energy as instructed, I focused on jumping like a human...like I would usually jump and sprang to my feet. Instead of phasing like I intended to, I jumped in Angelo's direction getting all into his personal space.

"Careful," he scolded. "Try again."

Doing as he ordered, I tried a second time and phased swiftly back into my human form. I instantly regretted it when I saw that I was naked too. I gasped and tried to cover myself up.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You destroyed them when you first transformed," he said.

"I destroyed them?"

"Yes." I gave him an I-don't-quite-understand-you look and he continued. "When we phase our clothes are not applicable with our new form and so they get shredded in the process."

"Oh."

"But you won't need them anyway," he told me. "I have a robe for you to change into once we get back but it is much quicker to travel in animal form."

"Get back to where?" I asked cautiously. I wasn't completely sure that I wanted to know about this man's absurd plans but then another part of me thought that it couldn't get much crazier than turning into a giant mutant cat.

"To the Pride, of course. You have much to learn, Ariel."

"My name isn't Ariel," I warned. "It's Grace. And if you think that I'm going anywhere with you and your crazy animalist _nature_ then you have another thing coming."

Angelo smiled and faced me. "So juvenile. Come now, we must leave to meet the Queen. Spirit Whisper will be so pleased to see you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I argued.

"Do not disobey me. You are one of us now, Ariel. You cannot live among the humans and expect to be one of them anymore. You must come home."

"I won't tell you again, my name is _Grace._ And for your information I'm already home."

"No Ariel, you must join us. We are your family now." Angelo gripped my shoulder. "We need to hurry before they find us. They may already be tracking our scent."

"I can't just up and leave! What about Tony? And school? And..." I suddenly cut short. I couldn't even bear the thought of leaving Jacob. He had already been through this once before. I couldn't be the one to do it again.

"The mongrel deserves to be forgotten," Angelo spat. How dare him.

Anger bubbled its way into my response. "My boyfriend is _not _a mongrel!" I yelled. "He is a good person and I won't stand for your pathetic judgement."

"Of course you would say that," he said mainly to himself. "You do not know."

"I think I know my boyfriend a lot better than you. In fact, how do you even know about him?""

Suddenly Angelo sniffed the air. At once his was no longer conversational. He was urgent and angry. "If you really cared for that man you call 'good' then you would leave now before it is too late. You are dangerous, Ariel. Your emotions are sensitive, especially at such a young age. One false move, one tiny spark of anger, and you could tear his world apart in ways you cannot imagine. Do you want that?" he deprecated. "Do you?"

I shook my head wistfully.

"Then you must come with me."

Thinking deeply about this, Angelo was right. I couldn't return to Jacob. I couldn't risk hurting him for my own selfish needs. As much as I truly loved him, I had to leave to protect him.

"Your right," I agreed. "I should come."

Angelo sighed in relief.

"But," I said before he could speak another word. "You have to take me back to my home first."

"Ariel, we cannot risk it!"

"Yes we can," I reasoned. "Just let me go back to leave a note or something. If I just disappear Tony will organise a search party. He is a cop don't forget."

"Alright fine, but we must hurry."

Phasing promptly back into our animal forms we scarpered through the forest, Angelo still leading the way.

_I still don't understand why we're in such a rush, _I muttered.

_And you need not to, _Angelo answered.

We arrived at my house within minutes. Angelo stayed hidden in the bushes whilst I slipped inside, grateful that I'd left the door open earlier. I tiptoed up the stairs and phased once I entered my room. I didn't even know where to begin. Grabbing a pen and paper from my desk I hastily wrote:

_Uncle Tony,_

_I'm so sorry that I have to do this, but I'm leaving. Please don't blame yourself – things just haven't been working out for me here at the moment and I'm not sure that they ever will. I thought I was handling my problems but I guess I was really just juggling them around and messing them all up again._

_Don't come looking for me. You'll only make it worse for yourself._

_I'm so sorry. I hope you can understand._

_Love Grace_

_P.S. Tell Jacob that I'm sorry, too. He didn't deserve to be a part of this._

Once I was satisfied I grabbed my strapped purse and tossed in a few necessities. I was pretty sure I could keep it around my neck. I hurried to shove in a few more belongings before I tiptoed back downstairs and placed the note on the kitchen counter. Tony would find it there.

Casting one last glance towards the stairs, I let out a shaky breath and closed the door behind me. I immediately phased before Angelo could see me cry.

_You had to do it,_ were Angelo's words as we left La Push and disappeared into the night.

**Well? What did you think? I'm kinda nervous about the reactions I'm going to get to this so I really hope it was okay. And I hope your not all mad at me for making Grace become what she is. I'm sorry if any of you didn't like it!**


	16. Impossible Impossibilities

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I'm really excited about this one. I'd just like to point out that I have no idea whether deer really do notice fireflies but I wrote what I did because I thought it captured their innocence well. And also the names of the characters are kinda random :P Enjoy!**

**Song credit to Red - Hide**

* * *

_I will run and hide till __memories fade away,  
And I will leave behind a love so strong_

* * *

**Impossible Impossibilities**

_Where are we going? _I asked cautiously. Or maybe I should say thought. Phasing was one thing I couldn't get used to but having a mind link was even crazier. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I realised just how messed up the situation really was.

_Home,_ was the only answer I got. The moment Angelo had taken lead on our journey to wherever the hell 'home' was, he'd become this automatic freak and started to examine everywhere and everything. It was like he was in some kind of trance and could sniff out directions to the place. It was even freakier that he'd found two large buckets at the back of my house and started to pour water over our tracks until he thought we were far enough out to dump them somewhere - apparently we had a scent.

_Ok, look, this is kind of a huge problem for me if you haven't already noticed. I just mutated into a big, black ball of fluff, I had to leave my home and my family behind – well, what little family I have left – and I'm on the run with some creepy guy to a place that I have no freaking clue about! _I let out a huge breath of air and huffed, exasperated. _So you see? I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out here and tell me a little bit more than just 'home' as to where we're going._

Angelo laughed to himself, momentarily distracted from the inner mission he was carrying out. _My, my, Ariel, you really _are _a stubborn girl._

_For the last time, its Grace, and what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_The world is no longer yours to decide. _Angelo's voice suddenly turned cold and hard. He whipped his head around to glance at me and his eyes blazed with a fierce intensity that had me wishing I'd have chosen to stay back in La Push. _You have changed into something that should not even be possible in this world and it leaves you in a very dangerous position. You are not the only type of supernatural creature out there._ His eyes flashed with an emotion that was too difficult to comprehend and he turned away. _Others live among us, others who do not always wish to encounter beings such as us. We are impossibilities, enemies, threats. How do you think that would make a person feel if they were to see us? Even more so if they were against us?_

I mentally shrugged. Turning into a shape shifting panther wasn't exactly on my to-do list tonight but it had happened, and I would have to live with it for the rest of my life. If I were to come across one of those other supernatural creatures that Angelo had talked about then of course it would be a huge problem but it also wouldn't be my fault. I didn't have a clue about all of this otherworldly stuff. I also didn't have a clue whether I was dreaming or I'd lost my sanity.

_It would mean a battle, _Angelo continued, _and with a battle there is always death._

_You say that like you know someone who lost the fight, _I remarked.

Angelo bowed his head as he picked up the pace. _I did. Luthar was a great warrior in our Pride. He was like a brother to me._

_A brother? _

I had to take a moment to think. We slowed to a walk as I tried to keep my head together and process everything Angelo had just told me. Being a shape shifter as I had learned to call it was a very dangerous thing to be. I didn't fully understand how it all worked but it most definitely wasn't pretty. It meant sacrifices and risks – risks that I wasn't sure I could take.

_Now do you see? _Angelo said softly. _That is why you cannot go home. Luthar was just like you; unhappy with what he had become. He wanted to return to his family and see his wife again but the Spirit Whisperer could not allow it. He disobeyed every rule that our Pride stands for and ran away. But he never did make it back to his home._

_You mean he saw one of the other creatures?_

_Yes._

_Who are they? _I asked, but I wasn't sure that Angelo would actually answer me. Surprisingly he did.

_There are many, _he explained. _Some are others of our kind; tigers, lions, leopards. But they all belong to different Prides. They are not a threat unless we provoke them and we must never trespass on one another's territory without permission._

_So who killed Luthar? Did he trespass on their territory?_

_No. _Angelo lifted his head to the sky, seeing beyond the canopy of leaves that surrounded us. His eyes dilated with sadness and I imagined that he was seeing much further than the star specked night. _That I do not know._

Without warning, he resumed his steady pace through the forest, his midnight fur blending into the darkness.

_Do you think it was one of the other shape shifters? _I asked, easily catching up.

_It is possible._

Although Angelo had just confided in me about a very personal matter, I couldn't help feeling like there was something else he failed to mention – something big. He obviously cared for Luthar, which had me questioning whether he really was mean and scary deep down, but pushing the subject further didn't seem like a sensible idea right now.

We ran in silence together, barrelling through the thickening foliage. It felt surreal to be running through the forest at such a speed. I concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths, enjoying the feel of the wind surfing through my fur and the moist feel of the earth beneath my feet. It took away the tenderness of my muscles and helped me to forget about the life I had left behind...almost.

_How much further? _I asked, trying to distract myself from my memories. I couldn't even remember how long we had been running for.

_Be patient, Ariel. I travelled along way to find you._

I rolled my eyes. _Oh great, that means we have mountains to climb and seas to cross._

To my surprise, Angelo laughed. The sound of his amusement was a huge contrast to his austere side. It was shocking to think that it even existed in him. _Don't be absurd. I certainly did not swim through seas to find you. You forget that I am part cat. _He chuckled again and I found myself smiling with him. _Although...you could be right about the mountains._

He must have sensed my horror because his laughter echoed through my mind and the distant sadness that had previously held his expression vanished from his eyes, ultimately making them look brighter.

_You should laugh more often, _I blurted before I could stop myself. _I like the happy Angelo better._

His laughter instantly quieted and I could almost see the tension that settled into the atmosphere between us. Way to go, Grace.

_Now I see why you're so important to her, _Angelo said._ A young mind is rather humorous and it is a very easy way to get into trouble. She was wise to see that you needed expert guidance._

_She? _If I could raise my eyebrows right now, that is exactly what I would be doing. _Who is this woman that you talk about? Your queen, right? Or Spirit Whisperer?_

_Yes._ Angelo stopped running when we reached a large, open field. Staying hidden within the forests edge, he sat down, curling his long black tail around his body. I sat down next to him. _Spirit Whisperer is the most important woman in the Pride. When the first five shape shifters of our kind transformed, she guided us to her, appearing to us in our dreams, calling to us and leading the way._

_Where you one of the first five to change?_

Angelo nodded. _I was. _He stared out into the distance seeing nothing beyond the memory of his past life. _As the first of our Pride to change, we instantly became her warriors. We fought anything that might harm her or our territory. And eventually, when Spirit Whisperer discovered that others had changed she sent us to guide them as I guide you now._

_So let me get this straight, _I said_, you call her Spirit Whisperer because you believe that she controlled your spirits into changing forms and then she guided you to her to be her warriors?_

_Yes._

_So that's it. _Realisation suddenly dawned on me. _She made me change into this. I'm meant to fight battles to protect her. _I tried not to let my fear show, but I was too late. Angelo had already noticed.

_Ariel, you misunderstand. You are much more to the Queen than a fighter. You are special._

I was about to reply to him – to ignore the panic nagging at me and ask him how 'special' I was supposed to be – when he suddenly crouched down at the field's edge, his body tensed.

_Ariel look, _he told me.

I followed his gaze to the centre of the field. With my new and enhanced vision I saw a family of deer grazing happily amongst one another. They seemed so peaceful and content there in the grass. To know what Angelo was about to do made my stomach churn.

_No way! _I exclaimed. _You're telling me I have to kill animals to survive now?_

_Not necessarily. You may still eat human food in human form, but as a shape shifter you also have the option to eat like a true animal. Like a predator. _Angelo tilted his head in my direction. _I suggest that you learn to kill for future reference. And also because we have a long journey ahead of us and after your recent transformation you will need the energy._

Although it sickened me to admit it, Angelo was right. I'd never really been a huge fan of meat in the first place and now here I was, expected to eat it fresh in its skin. I tried to force back the bile in my throat and copied Angelo's movements. He crept silently and slowly through the towering blades of grass, explaining to me where and how I should aim. The obvious trick was to not let them see us coming, which I assumed wouldn't be much of a problem considering panthers weren't a common animal in this area. They wouldn't be expecting us.

As Angelo veered to the right, I took the opposite direction targeting the youngest one. Angelo had told me that it would be much easier for me to aim for one with the least experience although I would much rather have preferred one who had already had a chance at life. Knowing that I was about to take the life of a young, innocent creature made me want to turn around and hightail it away from the field but I _had_ to do this. After all, if I really was just dreaming then none of this would really be happening.

I focused on the young animal, its attention captured by a lone firefly. I tried not to think about what I was doing as the fawn stared wonderingly at the fly hovering over its nose. And then all too quickly, the fly's light disappeared and so did the fawn's world.

* * *

_It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, _I repeated over and over again. I had to keep telling myself that none of this was happening and that I hadn't really just killed and ate an innocent baby deer. _I can't believe you made me do that, _I spat knowing full well that Angelo was enjoying my little guilt trip.

_You are so...human, _he replied. _That is how animals compete in the wild._

_Not deer though. They're so timid. _I shuddered again at the memory of the fawn's eyes as it struggled beneath my paws.

_Well think of it this way, _Angelo said, _at least it was you that took away the fawn's life and not a hungrier wild animal. That would not be so good._

_Good? Good? Are you telling me that what I just did was _good_? _I made a sound of disgust. _I don't want to be a killer, Angelo. It's not me._

There was a long silence before he finally answered me. His reply was fake and unconvincing. _You are not a killer, Ariel. You are a survivor._

Discontent with his correlation, I let the conversation draw to an end. What I had just done was not acceptable and I could not believe that my mind had even conjured up such a thing.

I'd always been very fond of animals. My father had once bought me a hamster when I was seven years old. I named him Harold the hamster and my dad told me that if I wanted to keep him then I had to look after him responsibly. He'd said that animals had feelings of their own and hamsters like Harold were very vulnerable if their owner didn't look after them. Now, after turning into this predatory creature, I felt like I was disrespecting my dad's teachings and disrespecting poor old Harold.

Memories of my father instantly triggered shadowed emotions but I cast them aside and tried to focus on running again. Why did it have to be me that turned into this supernatural thingamajig? Why couldn't I just have a normal life where my parents didn't lie underground and I could just worry about my boyfriend and school work?

Pushing every thought to the back of my mind, I picked up my pace and counted every step I took. Eventually Angelo grew tired of hearing four digit numbers.

_We are close now. The others will be waiting with transport._

_I thought we were supposed to keep hidden_, I said. _We can't just waltz into a random car and expect people not to notice._

Angelo sighed forbearingly. _Do I look so insensate?_

I didn't answer that.

_We will not be in the eye of the humans, _he stated_. Mitra knows well. They are waiting on a deserted road. Do not forget, Ariel that we are in the middle of the night. Most humans will be unconscious by now._

Alright, he had a point.

We ran for a further ten minutes until Angelo steered us to the left and I noticed that the forest was beginning to thin out. He motioned to the edge of the trees where I could just about make out the dark shape of a vehicle. When we got closer I saw that it was a black jeep and inside were three silhouetted figures. They saw us approaching and in seconds we were at their feet, Angelo already phased and giving orders. The closest of the figures that I could now see was a woman with shoulder length, black hair and pale skin, nodded to Angelo and then turned to me. She gave me a sharp look and then her facial expression relaxed and she motioned for me to follow her to the rear of the jeep.

"Come."Her voice was smooth like velvet but it had a hint of authority that said that she wasn't just a follower. "You may wear these,"she said, tossing me a robe and some undergarments. How did she know my size? "This is about as much privacy as I can offer in the current situation but I can assure you my men will not acknowledge you. Now you must hurry."And with that she bowed her head and joined the other men at the front of the jeep.

I wasted no time in phasing back to my normal self and scrambled into the clothes she had given me. The bra was slightly too small so I had to adjust that to the last hook but everything else was fine.

When I was done, I made my way back to the front of the jeep to find Angelo, already dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a long leather trench coat and heavy-looking combat boots, talking quietly to the other men. They were obviously discussing me because Angelo suddenly quietened and all four heads turned in my direction.

"I see that you are ready,"Angelo said. "Allow me to introduce you to the other three shape shifters."He gestured to the woman who had given me the clothes. "This is Mitra. She was the first female shape shifter ever to join the panther Pride."Then he moved on to a tall, well built man with deep, green eyes and long, blonde hair tied back in a band. "This is Tomas. He was the third of our kind to transform, me being the second."

Tomas nodded solemnly but didn't say anything.

Then Angelo introduced me to the last man. "And finally this is Franklin, the last of the first five shape shifters."

Franklin was a small man. But when I say small, I mean small as in kind of skinny with a look that said he'd rather be friendly but he'd been mean if he really had to. He had short brown hair and a light stubble, but he seemed like a genuinely nice man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. He had a proper British voice which, for a moment too long, held my attention.

I broke myself out of shock and warily shook his hand. "And you," I replied.

"The Queen made sure to see that you had the strongest Warriors of our Pride to collect you," Angelo said. "She wanted to welcome you to our Pride royally."

I nodded, not really sure why. "These are the first five shape shifters you were telling me about," was all I could say.

"They are."

"But there are only four," I pointed out. "What about the fifth one?"

The others shared a look with Angelo in question and he shifted uncomfortably. "That was Luthar. He was actually the first man to transform."

"Oh." Way to ruin the conversation again, Grace.

Suddenly Mitra spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "Angelo, we must leave now. Time is of the essence."

"Of course." Angelo was suddenly in auto-mode again.

Tomas and Franklin got in the front of the jeep – Tomas in the driver's side – whilst Mitra joined me and Angelo in the back. It felt like not even seconds had passed before we were speeding along the empty roads taking routes that I didn't even know existed. Lulled by the sound of the car, sleep started to affect me and my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Today felt like a good day. Although Grace's ill feelings had me worried last night, I felt relieved to know that she hadn't called me and told me she was taking the day off today. That obviously meant she was feeling better. Smiling to myself, I dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen where dad was sat drinking his coffee.

"Hi dad," I said, helping myself to some cereal.

"Morning son, shouldn't you be picking Grace up in a half hour?" He arched his brow at the clock that was five minutes slow on the wall. Had I woke up that late?

"Aw crap!" Instantly scratching breakfast from my mental to-do list, I pushed my bowl aside and left the box of cereal half open as I sprinted into my room to get changed. I found a decent shirt underneath the heap of clothes at the end of my bed, slung it on with the closest pair of jeans I could find and barrelled it to my car. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Billy. He'd understand.

Being careful not to go over the speed limits, I high tailed it to Grace's house and made it with one minute to spare. Not that she'd mind if I was a minute late but it was still better to get there on time. I sprang up the porch steps and fisted the door lightly.

It was a while before the door opened and a somber-looking Tony greeted me. For a minute I just stood there not knowing whether I should say something or let him speak first.

Eventually I had to break the silence. "Uh, I came to pick Grace up for school."

"Oh Jacob," he sighed, rubbing a shaky hand down his face. He sounded like he might break down and cry any second and my stomach gave a slight roll. "Grace is not here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite understanding what he meant. Had she already left for school? Gone with someone else?

Suddenly I wondered if there was another guy involved. Surely Grace wouldn't do that to me. The imprint was too strong to allow feelings for someone else. Ah, what was I saying? Maybe she'd just gone with April or something.

Tony held out a small piece of paper that I hadn't realise he'd been holding. I took it uncomprehendingly.

"What is it?" I asked, unfolding the paper.

"She left it this morning," was all he said.

When I opened it up I realised that it was a note. But why had Grace left a note? I ignored the tight feeling that had started to constrict around my stomach and read the note carefully.

No way. Absolutely not. Grace couldn't have left.

I stared up at Tony in horror. "She's gone?"

"I'm afraid so." He sighed again. "I thought she was finally starting to get over everything that had happened. She made friends; met you. I can't understand what would make her do something like this."

Small tremors started to work their way up my arms and I could feel the anger and despair building up inside of me. I had to get out of here. Shoving the note back into Tony's hand, I turned and bounded down the steps, slamming my car door behind me. Why did this have to happen to me again? Grace was supposed to be my imprint.

Stomping my foot down on the pedal, I sped down the street not caring if Tony was going to punish me for speeding. My whole world shattered, my soul mate gone. If imprinting wasn't going to work out for me, then what would?

* * *

Grace's POV

Distant emotions woke me from my sleep. I felt angry and sad and utterly confused all at the same time. Sitting up, I tried to shake off the disorientation and gasped when I realised I was not in my own room – I was in a cave of some sort.

Three well supported flames flickered in the corners of the room, casting giant shadows against the stone walls. The fourth corner was misshaped, curving outwards to the centre of the room, almost like a crescent shape. Intricate drawings of symbols and patterns had been drawn in a line across the walls until they reached an opening at the far end the room and deep red curtains had been draped across the entrance swaying gently in a light breeze.

The bed that I was laying on was sitting on a raised platform against the back wall with two large palm leaves crossed against each other at either side. The bed covers matched the curtains aswell as a dark, circular rug in the centre of the room.

"I see you are awake," a familiar velvety voice said as I shrunk back against the wall. I felt a chill run down my spine as I recognised the voice and the memories of my dream came flooding back. Only it wasn't a dream at all.

Realisation sunk in and panic flooded my system. I was a shape shifter; a supernatural freak. I had ran away from home; left my boyfriend behind. Poor Jacob. The thought of leaving him made my chest hurt and my throat tighten. Then I thought about the baby deer. Its life was taken away with my own bare hands.

Everything hit me at once and I doubled over with nausea.

"What have you done to me?" I rasped, noticing that Mitra was sat watching me from the far corner of the room.

Slowly, devilishly, she walked to the end of the platform and stared down at me. "It is not what we have done that is the case. It is what you have become."

"I don't want to be a freakin' panther," I yelled.

Mitra smiled. "You have much to learn before the Queen sees you," she said. "And you are most certainly in need of a bathe." Without warning she yanked me up by the arm and towed me through the curtained entrance. I tried not to panic again as she lead me through a narrow tunnel dimly lit with more flamed torches and stopped by a smooth archway. Inside a stone wall divided the room in two with another larger archway in the middle. The part that connected to the entrance held a beautiful white vanity and more palm leaves decorated the walls. The floor had been covered in a thin sheet of bamboo to prevent the roughness of the cave floor beneath and to the far end of the room was a set of shelves with bathroom necessities.

Behind the stone wall, the other half of the room had been turned into an exquisite washroom. A small pool that originally existed in the ground had been transformed into an exotic bathtub with two white towels and some soap laid out beside it. The constant rush of water had smoothed out the inside of the pool making it look more than a little inviting.

Mitra closed the curtains over the archway and lead me to the bath. "We do not have much time," she said, grabbing the soap from the side of the pool. "The Queen will be hosting dinner in an hour and you still lack the knowledge of our ways."

"I think I know your ways. You phase into panthers and hunt other animals for food."

"Nonsense," she replied. "You think we do that but Angelo was just showing you how to live in the wild. Of course in some cases many of us do resort to eating animals but here in the Queen's cave we have normal food to eat, too. We are not always predatory."

Choosing not to answer her, I sauntered towards the bathtub to admire the simmering water that bubbled around the edges. When she didn't move I gave her a questioning look and said, "Are you going to let me take a bath or what?"

"The Queen would prefer that you are not left alone," she explained, still holding the soap in her hand. "In case you...try to escape."

I shook my head in disbelief. "How would I escape? I don't even know where the hell I am!" I stormed over to her and held my hand out for the soap. "Give me that," I demanded. "You are _not _going to do this for me."

"Be my guest", she shrugged, stuffing the soap into my palm. "But I'm not leaving this room." Then she turned in a stuck up manner and walked into the vanity area to give me some privacy.

The second her back was turned I hastily slipped out of the robe and my undergarments and dipped my toes into the pool to test the temperature. Deciding that it was warm enough, I sunk down into the pool and sighed in relief. The swirling motions of the water soothed my muscles and took away the prickly feeling of my skin. If only we had a bath like this at home...

Thinking of home made my heart ache. I'd already lost both my parents; I hadn't wanted to leave Tony now either, and leaving Jacob behind hurt me even more. I wasn't sure why but knowing that I wouldn't be seeing him anymore tore at something deep down inside of me leaving a dull throb in its place. I felt broken and empty every time I thought about them but I could never go back. I could never return to the place I was finally starting to relive in. Instead I was pulled back into the emptiness and thrown into a world of absurdity.

I lazed in the pool for a while trying to prolong my time alone. I didn't want to face the Queen of the Pride or anyone else for that matter. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sulk for the rest of my life. But eventually Mitra got tired of sitting around waiting and pulled me out of my little pit telling me that it was time to change for dinner. She waited for me to dry off and then held up a black leather jumpsuit for me to wear that had been draped over the back of the vanity chair.

"Put this on," she ordered, tossing it in my direction.

I looked at the outfit in pure disbelief. "I'll never get into that thing. It's like a giant space bag."

The jumpsuit was pure leather and looked like it was ten sizes too small for me. It had a small silver zip from the waist upwards and two large cuffs around the wrists. There was also a thin strip of extra leather around the waist with two sections to add gun holsters on. But somehow I didn't think I'd ever need to use those.

"I think you'll manage," was all Mitra said before she handed me a pair of matching combat boots, similar to the ones she was wearing. I noticed that the jumpsuit she wore was also like the one I was about to squeeze into only she looked much more fiercer in it than I probably ever would.

She turned her back to me again, allowing me to change. As I tried very unladylike to force myself into the suit, she explained the rules within the Pride and informed me of my regular fight training and tactic lessons that I would be expected to take every day for three hours. She would be teaching me how to retaliate when danger strikes and also how to live appropriately like a shape shifter. Not that I hadn't seen how to do that already.

After five attempts at trying to get the suit up past my thighs, I gave up and let Mitra help me. She must have been an expert at it because she swiftly pulled the suit up with ease.

"Thanks," I said when I was fully dressed. I had to admit that although it was a little out of my comfort zone, the outfit was pretty cool...except for the fact that I squeaked whenever I moved. I tried to walk without seeming like I had a pole stuck up my rear and followed Mitra through another series of dark tunnels until we came to a wide open dome in the cave. My damp hair was starting to frizz in the breeze and it rubbed against the top of my suit causing it to go all static. Ignoring my hair, I looked around the wide open space. Tables and chairs had been set up around the place and I briefly wondered how they had gotten all of the furniture in here without catching anyone's attention.

Across each table a rich, red cloth had been laid out and small, white candle sat in their centres. The chairs were white, too. At the far end of the room was another raised platform where a very beautiful throne had been situated. The arms and legs of the throne were painted gold but the seat was a ruby red, matching the rest of the room. I could definitely see a red and white colour scheme going on here. More curtains draped elegantly from the walls, completely transforming the cave into an enchanting ball room. It looked like something straight out of a fairytale. But I knew this was really no fairytale at all.

As we entered the room, a show of heads turned in our direction and the casual sound of chatter died down. All eyes seemed to stare at me but I made myself believe that it was the jumpsuit.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered to Mitra.

She tiled her head slightly in my direction. "Because you are more than a normal shape shifter, Ariel." Her gaze then skimmed the crowd. "And you are forgetting that panthers, like all cats, have very good hearing."

Oops.

I saw Angelo and Tomas standing in the far left corner of the room staring intensely back at me. Tomas had his arms held firmly behind his back whilst Angelo's hung tensely at his sides. He nodded in my direction.

"I must leave you now," Mitra said.

"No, you can't do that. What am I supposed to do?" I tried to avoid looking around at the hundreds of eyes burning holes into my back and kept fixed firmly on Mitra's face. She was very serious.

"Get down on your knees and wait for the Queen's arrival," she told me. Without another word she pushed down on my shoulder, forcing me to fall to my knees and walked to the right side of the room where Franklin was standing in the opposite corner to Angelo and Tomas.

My heart beat unnaturally fast in my chest and I could hear it pounding in my ears. I tried to keep my eyes fixed solely on the ground in front of me, scrutinizing every speck of dust that filled the grooves. I didn't want to look up and meet the eyes of any of the other shape shifters. I didn't even want to be here right now. So I waited. And waited. Until a flash of white caught at the edges of my vision and I heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. From the corner of my eye I saw that all of the other shape shifters were now on their feet, bowing their head to the person who now sat before me.

"My child," came a suave, courteous voice. It was filled with power and authority, yes it still sounded like the person was fairly young. Her words seemed oddly out of character. "I have waited so long for this moment. Now you are finally one of us."

I knew I had to say something but I couldn't seem to find the will to take my eyes off the ground. My mouth felt dry and I swallowed, trying to find my nerve again. Counting to three in my head, I got to my feet and slowly lifted my gaze to the woman who had been so desperate to meet me.

And in that undesirable moment, despite the drastic transformation I had previously been through, I was overwhelmed by the life altering situation sitting before me. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach and had my past thrown back at me with a force so strong that it made my head spin and I staggered backwards.

Trying to find my voice, I stared up at the person I thought I'd never see again. "Mom?"

**So, did any of you see that one coming? Maybe it was too obvious, I don't know but it's all out in the open for Grace now. I'd really appreciate it if you could drop me a review and let me know what you think. And also, I have officially started college! Not that you really needed to know that but it means I'm probably going to get a lot busier pretttyyy soon so it's going to be tougher to update -_- I'll do my best though!**


	17. A Helping Hand

**Hey guys! I'm still alive! Sooo sorry about the year of waiting. I know! It's ridiculous, to keep you waiting that long. I just haven't had a chance to write this but I've really missed it. Anyhow, heres the next chapter. Not as long as the others but I was in a hurry! Also, I havent checked for any mistakes or found a song yet. I'll sort that out when I do.  
**

A Helping Hand

They say that cats have nine lives. As an inquisitive feline, they have the grace and agility to dodge death by a mere whisker. They were risk takers. I'd never really believed in such myths before, but my rational thought was taking a turn. Phasing into a giant panther and seeing my mom in the flesh, well, it didn't leave much for the eye.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered; slender and elegant with a smile that made even Jacob's look dull. Her light brown hair was tucked tightly into a bun with two loose curls framing her face and she sat solemnly on the platform, one hand resting lithely on the naked shoulder of a man.

"Darling," she breathed, "I'm so happy to see you. Please, come a little closer."

I wavered in my spot for a moment, unable to think or breathe. My heart drummed loudly in my chest and I realised I was scared: scared of seeing a dead woman, scared that my mom might disappear in the blink of an eye. For one brief second all the love I'd kept for her swelled in my chest and I took a step closer.

"Come, my child. Don't be scared." Sensing my unease, she outstretched her arm to me, smiling fondly. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

Slowly, carefully, I reached towards her. I was close enough that I could almost feel the brush of her fingertips against my palm when her eyes assumed a dark and eerie edge. If I hadn't been staring so wordlessly at her, I would never have noticed them change.

I yanked my hand back, feeling oddly deceived, as a dark vibe radiated from my mother. A shadow of doubt tiptoed along my spine. I felt cold around her.

"Whatever is the matter?" she questioned. Her smile faded and her eyes narrowed, recoiling from silent anger. "Aren't you happy to see me? I _am _your mother after all."

I shook my head. "You're...you're supposed to be dead. You died when I was three."

"Please," my 'mother' beckoned. "Come forward and I will explain." She leaned towards me and held out her hand again, but I didn't – couldn't – move.

"How can you be alive?" I asked.

A quick, witty laugh burst from her mouth. It tinkled uncharacteristically around the room, ricocheting along the walls, and I wondered if everyone else found it funny. "Ariel, I didn't die all those years ago like you thought I did. I ran away from you and your father."

"What?" There was something odd about her explanation that made my heart go cold. "Dad said that you died. He told me that you were ill. Why would he lie about that?"

"Because I gave him no choice. I was a risk to you and your father. You were so young and I had no idea how to look after you."

"Wait, dad knew about you?"

My mother nodded.

It stung to know that for all of those years my father had been lying to me but I chose to push that thought aside. I had other questions on my mind. "I don't understand. If he was human why did you tell him that you were a shape shifter? Wasn't that kind of a risk?"

"A creature with nine lives can afford to take a risk," my mother said. "You should know that." She stared knowingly at me and I was instantly reminded of Jacob. I'd taken a risk to keep him safe, running away from the only form of happiness I'd felt in a long time. My chest hurt to think of how rejected he must feel right now.

Before the pain could slither out from my heart, I steeled myself and stood with determination in front of her. I would not allow this torment from a person who was never a part of my life. She had already changed me with extremities, but she had no control over me now.

"What do you want with me?" I finally asked. "After sixteen years what could you possibly want with me now?"

"I want our relationship back of course. Theres so much we have to catch up on, so much that we've lost."

"We didn't lose anything," I said harshly. "We never had a relationship because you chose to let me think you were dead."

It was strange. Although I wanted to shout, my voice came out in a low, feral growl. Anger coiled in my stomach and the shock that I had first felt when I saw my mom was now turning into bitterness. Something was shifting inside of me. Something dark and ominous, begging to be unleashed.

My mother's eyes pierced into me, almost as if she were watching the transaction take place. Her mouth twitched. "I take it you've met Angelo," she said abruptly, clapping her hands together. "He is a very trusty acquaintance. You'll get along quite well."

"Get along? Exactly how long do you expect me to stay here?"

"Ariel, you _live _here."

I don't know how many seconds passed before those words sunk. My mind went blank. My body froze. There was no way I'd heard her right.

"You didn't think you were leaving, did you?" My mother laughed. "Ah, don't be absurd. That's what you came here for...isn't it?"

Fear racked my body. I stumbled backwards, shaking my head at my unforgivable mother figure. "No. This is wrong."

Her eyes darted to my feet edging back. "Seize her!" she yelled. Within seconds hundreds of guards stepped out from the edge of the room, almost like they were appearing out of thin air. I turned on my heel, aiming for the door but I'd barely even gotten one foot in front of me when my arms were pulled back and I was spun around to face my mom again.

"Listen Ariel, I have big plans for you here in the Pride. You do not come and go that easily." She had risen from her throne and took a few steps closer to me, daring to leave the platform. "After all", she smiled, "you came here by your own free will, did you not?"

"I had no idea what I was walking into," I snapped, pushing and shoving at the guards holding me up. "You can't do this. Let me go!"

"Guards," The corners of her mouthed turned up into a chilling smile. "Take her to her room."

"No!" I screamed. I was yanked back by an impeccably strong grip forcing me to lose my balance. I tried again and again but no amount of thrashing freed me. "You are no Spirit Whisperer," I spat. "Your name is Rachel and you are _not _my mother!" I glanced in Angelo's direction but he remained in a statutory position. He did not look up but as I screamed his name his hands balled into fists at his sides.

* * *

A large wooden door slammed shut against the entrance of the torch lit room. The light was dim and any that had once filtered through the curtains was diminished except for the tiny square window in the wood. Instinctively, I thrust myself at the door and bang my fists against it. "Let me out, you idiots!" I knew my attempts were useless but I wouldn't give up without a fight. I was pretty damn sure that Luthar never did.

After several minutes of ineffective damage, I gave one last exasperated thud and slouched down onto the floor. The stone was rough and uncomfortable against my legs, despite being squeezed into a jump suit. Not that it offered any remote sort of comfort.

"God, I'm such an idiot," I choked, slamming my hands against my face. I tried to hold back my tears but they pricked at my eyes and dripped from my lower lashes. "I should never have left."

The words were like acid in my mouth, threatening my stomach and replaying in my mind. I longed to be back at home, back with Jacob and my Uncle. I'd built my life around them now. Everything depended on them and I'd thrown it away for some stupid, miraculous thing my so-called 'mom' had changed me into. I could have worked around it, couldn't I? I could control it.

I crawled over to the bed with those thoughts lingering in front of me. Who knew whether I could control it? I hadn't learnt anything about shifting yet and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. Maybe if I didn't know, I couldn't conform to it. I could just be me and ignore whatever supernatural physique I had.

* * *

I remained a prisoner in that room for another three days, occasionally being offered food and toilet breaks. I picked at whatever I ate and gave whatever snarky remark I could to whoever was my supervisor. They weren't always the same.

On the third evening, Mitra delivered my dinner. I hadn't seen her or any of the others since I first arrived, but differences aside, it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Eat," she said, sliding a tray of bread and soup across the floor with her foot. I take back my last comment. The guards are always tight around the entrance when they deliver anything, always careful to obscure my view of the outside. Why would Mitra be any different?

Crawling over to the tray, I snagged a bite of the bread loaf and looked up at her. She hadn't left yet which was unusual. Most guards went and gone in the blink of an eye. She watched me curiously, her guarded expression faltering slightly.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" I asked.

"Until we can be sure that you won't run."

"But what about my training? You were supposed to teach me."

"That will all be arranged when we can trust you. But for now..." She gave me a silent nod, turned and left.

"Bitch," I grumbled to myself. That's another thing about being imprisoned. Forget the food and the unfriendly visits. The worst part is going insane; talking to yourself. I hadn't gone insane as of yet, but I had to vent some way or another, usually to the lone bug that lives in the darkest corner of the room. Even that hid eventually.

I ate half the soup but it had cooled some by the time it got here. I pushed it away and sat up against the bed.

"Hey guard," I started to shout. No answer. That was unusual. There was always a guard outside my door and even though they didn't always answer me, they usually looked to see if I was up to no good. I shuffled over to the door and peeped through the little window. The area was empty.

Then there were footsteps. Slow and silent at first, but the pace quickened as they got closer. A moment later, a figure appeared at the end of the tunnel. He came rushing around the corner, stopping half way to hesitate.

"Angelo!" I whisper-screamed as his face came into view. He jogged to the door and peered at me through the other side. "What are you doing here? Are you my supervisor tonight? Only your kind of late cause dinner already got delivered."

"I'm not supposed to be," he replied, fumbling around in his jacket. "But I managed to get a slot between two other guards. After your dramatic exit the Queen didn't think it was a good idea for me to be near you."

I frowned. "Why are you here then?"

Angelo paused to pull out a silver key. It was old and rusty, like the kind you'd expect to unlock an old dungeon. I guess, in a way, this was a dungeon, only not so old and more fashionable. Well, with the bed anyway.

"I'm doing you a favour," he said, unlocking the door. "But we have to hurry."

Angelo pulled me out of the room and back down the tunnel, keeping a look out for any guards.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, unsure of his motives. I couldn't understand why he'd want to help me. Not after how I treated his Queen.

"Because you're okay," was all he said. He rounded a sharp corner and led me down a black tunnel, completely bare of any torches. "Sorry about the dark. Just keep hold of my jacket. This exit is rarely used. It's the best way to keep out of view."

"Did you say exit?" I asked. I liked Angelo and all and I'd love to say he was my favourite guard at this Pride, but that didn't mean I'd ignore a chance to escape.

Angelo sighed. I could imagine him rolling his eyes at me in the dark. "Yes," he said. "But please don't get any ideas into your head. You have to stay here, at least for a little while longer."

"Are you kidding me? I can't stand it in that hell hole."

"I know." Angelo was silent for a moment. He took my hand from his jacket and turned to me. "I'm sorry, but it's just for a while longer. She will not let you leave by your own free will right now."

"She won't let me leave at all," I pointed out. "Didn't you hear what she said to me."

Angelo sighed again. He was clearly struggling with his reasoning. "Yes, I heard her but you have to listen to me. As her daughter she expects big things from you. Just wait. Trust me." He moved slightly and from behind him I noticed the darkness had changed to a purplish colour. He scooted backwards and I realized we'd reached the end of the tunnel. We were outside, in the night. "Come," he said, leading me through thick foliage. I assumed this part of the forest must not be guarded.

Angelo led me a little further until we reached an opening. A small cliff loomed over us and through it streamed a beautiful waterfall. It sparkled in the moonlight, spraying glittering water off to the side. "I thought you might like to bathe," he said, gesturing to the scene.

I gasped. "You did all this...just so I could bathe?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Thank you Angelo." I wrapped my arms around him and held on as tightly as I could. "Thank you."

"Go." He urged me forwards towards the waterfall and stepped back into the shadows to give me some privacy. "I promise I will not look. Just guard."

"I trust you."

I didn't waste time stripping out of my clothes as I ran towards the water. When I'd first been locked away, they'd given me lighter clothes to change into instead of that awful jumpsuit, mainly because I wouldn't stop requesting it.

"One other thing," Angelo shouted from his position. "Don't wash your hair. They'll notice."

"Okay," I yelled back. I dipped a toe into the water first and was surprised to find that it was warm. Not completely warm, but it was satisfying. I sunk in up to my waist and laughed with glee. "This is wonderful!" I cupped the water in my hands and let it pour down my body, cleansing me as best as it could. I had nothing to tie my hair up with so I held it with one hand whilst I scrubbed with the other, changing regularly to do the other side. My ends got a little damp but they'd dry in no time.

"You must hurry," Angelo called again. "The others will wonder where we are."

I hurried to dry and change back into my clothes, cussing over not being able to wash them too. Once I was ready, I called to Angelo and he led me back through the forest.

"Will you get in trouble for this?" I asked him, silently praying that he would not.

"If they found out, most likely."

"How long have we been gone?"

"Long enough."

I didn't need to be told anymore to know that we were walking on ice now. Not that we hadn't been for a while. We jogged the rest of the way, keeping alert for any guards. We made it easily through the tunnel and were lucky enough to get through some of the following corridor. But as we rounded the corner, two guards spotted us. One was bald with an unusual dagger tattoo on his right arm. The other had short dark hair and flat nose that said he'd spent a lot of time in a boxing ring.

"What do you think you're doing?" the bald one said. "The girl is out past meal times."

"I found her wandering the corridor," Angelo said quickly. I gave him a look of betrayal until his grip tightened to tell me it was an act.

The guard eyed him for a moment. "Alright, we'll take it from here." Angelo pushed me over to them and gave me a fake look of disappointment.

"Next time, stay put," he spat.

The guards dragged me away, less gently than Angelo did. I looked back at him as he mouthed 'sorry'. I guess I was going to be in some serious trouble.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Painful Escape

**Hi guys, it's been a long time since I've updated. I've missed writing and I won't deny that my update after this probably won't be much quicker but I have some major exams coming up in two months and this was just an in-the-mood kind of thing. I can't wait to get back into this story though and I really hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Chapter 18**

Instead of tossing me through the wrought iron door like I was expecting them to, the guards took a detour and barreled me through a corridor on the opposite side of the tunnel.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, fearing the worst. "My caves the other way." Neither of them spoke but tightened their grips around my arms. I was pushed and shoved and yanked any which way until we reached a tall arched entryway sat entirely on it's own. It was easy to distinguish this room from the rest. It was royal; rich; superior. The twisting plants and beautiful marble texture gave it grave importance and the upmost elegance, but the lonesome stance said it all. This was _her_ room.

"We got a trouble maker," the bald-headed one said to one of the assigned guards. Compared to the two men that stationed me, they had a completely different manner. They stood tall, broadening their shoulders with menace. One guard was black and had the muscles of a body builder while the other was lightly tanned with a body of stone. These were the highest of them all.

The body builder turned his steely gaze to me and spoke with cold sarcasm, an underlying threat present in his voice. "Can't be botherin' the Queen over spilt milk, _Kitty._ She's got bigger things to deal with."

"I'll give her something to deal with," I spat, sneering at the guard. He shot forward, fisting his hands tight at his sides. "Now, now mister, you use those baloney arms on me and I'll turn you into her latest problem. We wouldn't want to be hurtin' the Queen's daughter now, would we? "

The guard drew back slightly at my burst of anger but his expression hardened even more. "Oh, we'll see about-"

"Let them in." Her voice floated through the curtains, an unwavering sound of authority that undermined the guard in every way. He stopped short, stepped back in frustration and yanked the curtains apart with a tight nod. The smaller guards steered me through the entrance, all the while I was questioning my newfound attitude. I had never been that confident but since the start of becoming a panther I'd been lashing out at everyone. Even before I transformed I felt short tempered and angry, especially towards April. Oh God, I hated to remind myself. This whole transformation was changing me in ways I never thought. I was becoming a different person, so bitter and so angry compared to the shy and reserved girl I used to be.

I suppressed that thought as the guards toed me from a dull corridor and into a room of bright white heaven. A beautiful nest of satin lay against the far stonewalls; pillows of cream and rosy pink framed by exquisite white drapes. Exotic plants were spread around the room and an intricate water feature sat in the center.

Rachel's shadowy figure was lounging behind the drapes. I watched her rise and saunter out into the light, her unnatural beauty making me want to storm right over and wipe the smile off her face.

"Guards," she said, "whatever is the matter?"

"Angelo found this one walking the corridors," one of them said, pushing me forward. "Thought it best to bring her to you."

For the first time in days Rachel set her gaze on me. It was heavy and scrutinizing but I wasn't about to show her any discomfort. "Oh, I'll just bet he did. Tell me Grace, what do you think of my Angelo? A little temperamental, don't you think?"

I snorted. "Angelo's better than you'll ever be."

Her smile disappeared, replaced by a look of irritation. "Well, we can't always be perfect." She walked a slow circle around me, searching me up and down for any sign of falters. She knew Angelo was involved but the fact that I hadn't strayed too far seemed to reassure her of any concern. "What were you doing out of your room, Grace? Did Angelo…help you with something?"

"Why would he want to help me?" I questioned. "Anyone that works for you has no soul." That wasn't entirely true. Angelo of course was nothing like Rachel. I wasn't sure about Mitra and the other two members of their group but she certainly had some sort of clarity. I just couldn't figure out whether it was good or bad.

"You didn't answer my question," Rachel pressed. "Why were you out of your room?"

I sighed in aggravation. "The door was unlocked and I…I needed the restroom. Okay? Angelo found me on my way back."

"Don't lie to me, Grace." She stopped in front of me, staring right through her own daughter.

"Why would it matter if I was? I haven't gone anywhere. I'm still here in your gloomy old cave. Not that I'd even have a fighting chance at getting away with these guys."

Rachel paused for a moment, reading me. She could sense the change in my character but how she perceived it was a mystery. After a long and hard examination she finally shifted from her thoughtful stance and nodded at the guards. Their hands tightened around my arms and I was yanked back through the door, all the while Rachel stared after me with a knowing look.

* * *

The next morning Mitra woke me up at the crack of dawn, slamming the door wide open. "What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping groggily at my eyes.

"The Queen has decided that you're ready for your training," she said, pounding over to the bed and slapping a kit of training gear down in front of me. "Get up."

I shot up immediately, watching her storm towards the door. She had a way of being feisty all the time. I wasn't sure if she was naturally that kind of person or whether she felt that around here it would give her some sort of dominance. Although, in a cave full of burly, shape shifting men it was understandable. I hadn't seen any other women besides Mitra since the day I met my mother and even then most of them were hardly noticeable.

Mitra paused to look back at me, eyebrows raised in irritation. "Today!" she barked, spiraling me into motion.

When I was ready, Mitra led me back through the corridor the guards had taken me through last night, but instead of stopping outside Rachel's room like I thought she would, she walked straight ahead and took a direct left down a dark, winding tunnel. I hesitated at the foot of the tunnel, unnerved by how eerily black it was. This was the first time I'd ever been let out of my cave unassisted and I had all the chances to run, but my instincts told me I should wait. Running on my first training session would be too predictable, not to mention every guard in this place was undoubtedly stronger than me. Perhaps these training sessions would be useful after all.

Sensing my unease, Mitra called from inside the tunnel, "Don't be afraid. Your eyes will adjust better than a humans." If that wasn't enough to lure me in, the approaching footsteps of another guard were. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, stumbling into the tunnel. My arms shot out automatically and when I opened my eyes in a moment of panic, I realized Mitra was right. I could almost make out the grooves in the walls.

"Keep walking," she called out again. "We don't have all day."

I ignored her snide comment and focused on steering myself in the dark. Every now and again I would trip over an uneven patch on the cave floor but the walls were close enough for me to reach out and balance myself. I heard the faint sound of wind before I saw the exit. The darkness began to evaporate and Mitra's frowning face appeared at the end of the tunnel.

"Bring a torch next time," she muttered.

As I climbed out of the tunnel, I gasped in amazement. We came out into a large expanse of greenery located high in the mountaintop. All around us were towering, grey rocks, naturally sculpted into walls. I groaned internally at the tight restriction – the shifters were serious about concealment – but just the feel of fresh air against my skin and the view of a bright blue sky was enough to settle me. I breathed in again and again until Mitra grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me towards the far end of the field, away from the other trainees. She grabbed a training mat and some fighting gear from one of several equipment stands and dropped it in front of me.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" I said, gawking at it.

She just sighed and stretched. "Warm up first like a normal person. It's probably the only normal aspect of training you'll do."

I tried not to ponder that thought. I was never the best at gym and I could already predict that training with Mitra was going to be very difficult.

And I was absolutely right. I was forced to jog around the field five times before I had to sprint the length of it whilst Mitra timed my speed. Afterwards I was subject to fifty sit-ups – Mitra's idea of beginner – plus a simultaneous amount of pushups and show my boxing ability on a punching bag. This became my daily warm-up ritual before every training session. She taught me how to phase smoothly and I learnt the natural way of how Panthers maneuver and live. This was extremely vital, I discovered, in real situations when food was scarce and I had to keep myself concealed. Mitra would regularly take me out to different areas of the surrounding forest and set up small training circuits with real obstacles.

On the fifth week of training, I'd progressed from general skills such as climbing, hunting and defense both in human and animal ability, and my speed had increased to just above the average expectancy of a supernatural shifter's, but the fighting was proving to be something of a difficulty. I had become accustomed to the peoples way of living in the caves and I had slowly started to blend in with their society, but there were still times when I'd stumble with my training and a few of the arrogant boys would laugh. They reminded me of Paul, oblivious to the hardships I was facing. Despite his demeaning behavior and the hate he had instantaneously felt for me, he still made me miss home; we had settled our differences after all. Occasionally I would think about Jacob and what he was doing at that moment in time. I had no real conception of the distance between us or even of the real date for that matter, but the ache never went away. Sometimes it felt easier, when I was too busy with my training to think about it, but I would lie awake at night and the pain would come back twice as hard. Time was all that seemed to pass in the caves and no-one really cared. The people lived their own way, silently and secretly, and I lived my way suppressing my pain away.

"Pucker up furball. This is only the start of your combat training," Mitra mocked one day as I leaned down and steadied myself on my knees. We had moved on to combat training three days before and I wasn't showing the best signs of improvement. Mitra had already knocked three blows to my head and winded me in the stomach. "You'll be doing a lot more than this when we're finished."

"Teach me and I'll show you what I can do when we're finished," I spat back, slinging my right arm uselessly towards her. Mitra made a smooth dodge to the left, blocking all of my blows. I forced my leg out towards her stomach but she hooked both of her arms around it and yanked my legs from under me, landing me flat on my back. Air rushed from my lungs and I coughed and spluttered, rolling onto my side trying to take in as much air as I could.

Mitra shook her head in disdain. "Get up," she ordered, but my worn out body wasn't quick enough. Grabbing me by the collar, she jerked me up so that we were eye level and no more than two centimeters apart. "I don't know what she sees in you," she said. "You are no shifter. You are weak and pathetic. Too hung up on daddy." The mention of my dad ignited the already heated anger in me and I writhed in her grip. "Oh, touchy subject? Too bad he didn't teach you some moves before he burned to the ground." My eyes flashed a dangerous black and I screamed out as I forced my legs up into Mitra's core. Her eyes widened for a split second and in an upward motion she let go of me as we both tumbled backwards, Mitra landing with a loud thud and I with my arms out to keep me upright.

I sat up and stared icily at her. "How did you know about that?"

Her expression hardened again and she leaned up on her elbows, brushing herself off. "Why don't you ask your mother about that? She makes the orders." She must have noticed the confusion spread across my face because she smirked and said, "You didn't think it was an accident did you? She needed a reason to have you here."

A cold fear emanated in my stomach and I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat. "You're lying." But Mitra just smirked again. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're just jealous because you're not the Queen's daughter." I wasn't fully aware of what I was saying but I heaved myself up from the mat as my whole body shook and ran for the tunnel. I heard Mitra laugh behind me and my eyes welled up with tears. How could anyone be so cold-hearted? A million thoughts raced through my mind but I couldn't focus on any of them as I barreled through the caves. I flew round the last corner to my room wiping angrily at my face and tumbled into Angelo who was walking towards me.

"What happened?" he asked as he caught me in his arms, but I couldn't tell him. I struggled to break free. Angelo was always so kind to me compared to any other members of the Pride. I believed I had made a friend in him but now I couldn't bare to look at him without wondering whether he was a part of this whole façade too. Was he involved with my dad's death too?

"Come," he said, leading me into my room. He sat me on my bed and perched down next to me, rubbing my back in comforting circles. "Would you care to tell me what's wrong?"

I looked into his dark eyes and shivered. Could I trust him?

Almost as if he could read my mind he smiled and said, "You can trust me," but I found no relief in that.

"Is it true?" I asked, "about my dad?" Angelo looked at me for a moment, thinking until my words made sense. "Did she do it?" I asked again, just to be sure he knew what I meant.

He said nothing for what seemed like a long time until I couldn't take it anymore and a raw and deep-rooted sob burst from my throat. His silence answered everything. "I'm so sorry," he said as his arms encircled me but I flinched away from him.

"I have to get out of here." There was no denying that I'd have nowhere to go but I couldn't face the monster that had killed my father. I felt sick to my stomach and my head was pounding, as I thought about everything I had learnt in the past few weeks. I knew enough now to defend myself out in the big world, and I'd sure as hell learn along the way, but the real problem was getting past the guards.

"Don't Ariel," Angelo said as I hurried over to my dresser and began aimlessly packing the few things I owned into the bag I'd first brought with me. The Pride had given me some new clothes and necessities since I'd stayed here but I wanted nothing that would remind me of them.

I whipped around. "My name is not Ariel!"

"Ok, Grace, I'm sorry," he said again. "Don't do this now. You don't know what kind of trouble you could get yourself into."

"Trouble?" I laughed bitterly. "Why should I trust you? For all I know, you could have been the one to do it for her."

Angelo closed his mouth at my remark and swallowed hard. His eyes took on a nervous edge and he took a step towards me, stuck for words. My heart sank, cold and empty, it crashed like wave to the pit of my stomach.

"No Angelo, not you." I shook my head vigorously, in too much shock to cry. "Please not you."

Angelo just stared at me, his eyes an endless tunnel of sorrow.

"Get out," I said slowly.

"Please Grace-"

"GET OUT ANGELO!" The tears fell hard and hot now and I clutched my chest, willing the pain to disappear. "I trusted you! Get out!" He blinked and one tear fell silently down his face as he turned and shut the door behind him. I sank to the floor in an agonizing mess, sobs racking my chest. I had never felt so betrayed in all my life. Angelo would most likely tell Rachel and the guards that I planned to leave and although I wanted to escape from these caves as fast as possible I needed to be prepared. As the tears subsided, replaced with aching hiccups, I rested my head against the dresser where I lay and thought for a moment. I needed to be very inconspicuous. Rachel was sure to have the guards watching me but if I acted completely the opposite of what they were expecting, I could take them by surprise. I unpacked my bag and stuffed all of my things back into my dresser and lay down on the bed.

As I thought, two of the guards came looking for me but when they found me half asleep they shrugged and left. _Idiots, _I thought turning over to face the wall. Some time later I did fall asleep waiting for nightfall and when I woke nothing had changed. Two more guards came to check up on me and grunted unfashionably as they walked away. Rachel never came by, not even the next day when I decided that the first night would be too predictable to leave. Angelo came back though. He found me sitting on the floor again scratching miserably at the stone. I stared emptily at him but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He looked tired and relinquished. _Good. _He deserved it.

I tolerated that room for two more nights, only coming into contact with the guards when they brought me food. I took it favorably and hid away any food that could be saved for later use. I would need as much as I could get when I got out. I waited again for nightfall. Rachel had been reassured by my behavior and eased up on the guards checking in.

When the caves grew quiet and I was sure that the last guards had monitored the area, I grabbed my bag and started to repack. I had just finished and turned to leave when Angelo appeared at the door. I froze in alarm, sure that he would give me away and shout for assistance, but instead he stepped inside and held out another small bag.

"Please know that I am sorry," he whispered, handing me the bag. I peered inside. There was an apple, a bread stick, some matches and a first aid kit inside, although he and I both knew I probably wouldn't need first aid. I struggled to look at him without wanting to break down and cry but I nodded a silent thanks. I stuffed the small bag into my larger one and looked at him again. He nodded a dismissal and said, "Turn right at the bottom of the corridor and right again at the end. The misused exit is down there, remember?"

I nodded again, unable to form any words. I gave him one last look before I hitched my bag over my shoulder and tiptoed out of the room. The corridors were long and narrow and I worried that someone would catch me before I got to the end. I held my breath until I reached the right turn and looked back to see Angelo standing outside the door at the other end. He nodded in encouragement before he turned and walked the other way, pretending that he saw nothing.

I watched until he rounded the corner, giving me one last sorrowful look and disappeared deeper into the caves. The last right turning was only a few steps away but there was another room that separated me from it. The entrance to the room was covered with curtains that were open slightly and I squinted to see who was in there. I could make out a woman and a child both asleep at the far end of the room and I dashed quickly to the other side. I was almost to the edge of the tunnel when I heard footsteps in the opposite direction. They were approaching fast and I slipped into the tunnel with my breath stuck in my throat. They got closer and I edged myself further up the tunnel, engulfing myself in more darkness. The air grew colder as I got closer to the exit. _Not too far now. Let them pass. _The footsteps got louder and then faded away and I breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

I didn't have any indication of time with me and I wasn't sure how far I could get before daylight came and they noticed I was gone. I needed to be at a safe distance. I could already smell the forest and my footsteps quickened in desperation. I ran for the end, breaking through the pitch black into a fresh blanket of stars and deep green trees. Now I needed to get as far away as possible, but I needed to phase to move quicker. I slipped my clothes off, glad that I chose to wear a spaghetti strap top and shorts and stuffed them in the bag with the rest of my things. I didn't want any traces left behind. Then I dropped the bag while I phased and picked it back up in my mouth. I could see the tinted blue glimmer on my paws as the moonlight illuminated me and it felt great to be free. I ran away from the pain, away from the monsters and towards freedom.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	19. Familiar Territory

**Hello again! It's been another delay but shorter than the others...I think. This chapter took me a long time to think about since it happened to be one of those gaps in my story that I hadn't got round to filling in. I imagined it going a few different ways and although I do wish I'd been able to make it more dramatic, I realised I was taking too much time to get things out there and out of the way. So yes, I feel like it's happened a bit quick but maybe that's just me being picky :P **

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_Help, I have done it again,_

_I have been here many times before,_

_Hurt myself again today,_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame,_

_Be my friend, hold me,_

_Wrap me up, unfold me,_

_I am small, _

_I'm needy,_

_Warm me up and breathe me_

* * *

The rush of crisp morning air was electrifying as I pushed myself through thick, dense greenery and wide-open space. I had no conception of how far I'd run but I was willing to bet that I was close now. The smell of sea salt burned in my chest, an exhilarating prospect of the close proximity to my hometown again. I'd been running for almost two days, stopping only once to rest in the isolation of a rotting barn. I hadn't had time to cover my tracks but the Pride's knowledge of where I would go defeated any point in doing so. Besides, we were an abomination of nature.

I'd put together a theory that if I stayed in public view for as long as was deemed socially acceptable then the Pride would have some difficulty in taking me away again if they ever came to find me. They couldn't possible phase to get any closer to me in the presence of humans and even an original kidnapping would cause a stir. So this brought me to one conclusion: re-enrolment at La Push high school.

Of all the places in America, I had to come back to La Push, the one place where Jacob and his friends would be sick with disgust to see me back in their lives. I should have ran in the opposite direction and started again, or maybe I deserved to be alone in this beastly world. But the more I fought with myself, the more I felt drawn to my hometown. I followed the urge, let it guide me across the country and somehow I knew where I was going.

As the forest thinned out and the waves of First Beach sounded closer, a light drizzle started to fall and new and peculiar scents developed. Mitra's training sessions outside of Pride boundaries had acquainted me with many basic scents and surroundings but these were beyond anything I'd ever come across. Even as a young shifter I still sensed things out of the ordinary. They were musky and wild, reminding me somewhat of canine animals, yet at the same time they reminded me of my own, blending in with the nature.

_So extraordinary yet so ordinary, _I thought. _Just like Jacob._

I don't know what compelled me to think such a thing but the more I breathed in the smell the more I did think of Jacob. He was as ordinary as any teenage boy but the strong vibe that radiated from him and the light that he always carried with him – that made me feel happy around him – made him extraordinary in his own way.

As that thought sank in, I barricaded my way to the end of the tree line, barely remembering to phase back into my own form before I landed on the cool sands of First Beach. There were no on-lookers. In fact, the beach was empty except for a few gulls scattered among the rocks. Still, I was glad I'd bothered to slip on a t-shirt and shorts from my sling-bag all the same. The rain landed softly against the exposed areas of my body and I shivered despite my natural temperature. I was a cat after all.

I took in every detail of the scene, everything I'd missed in my time away. It was like I'd never even gone.

Except for one thing.

My eyes caught on the old driftwood log at the opposite side of the beach. Lay lifelessly by the rocks, it was an object of memory; a memory of the place where I'd come whenever I felt like I might fall apart, the place where Jacob and I had shared our very first kiss. I stumbled towards it, feeling bitter with emotion as I recalled that first time we truly connected. My stomach twisted and I crumpled to the ground in despair.

The rain fell heavier now. My hair and clothes were soaked to my bones but my body was numb. I was so engulfed in the images of Jacob and I together in a lost moment of passion that I failed to hear the footsteps approaching. Only when a warm hand settled on my shoulder did I realise that somebody was here with me.

My body froze.

I twisted slightly to look at the tall, darker stranger in the rain, squinting through the tears I hadn't even known were there. Shock and outrage were the first things I felt before any recognition jolted me into perspective. "Paul?"

"Grace, is that really you?" he gasped. "What are you doing out here like this? Where the hell have you been?"

My voice was hoarse as I spoke. "I…I came back for him." My chest constricted again and I hunched over the driftwood log in tears.

Paul was quite for a moment. I couldn't begin to imagine what he thought of me. Perhaps he despised me for leaving Jake so quickly. Or maybe he thought I was stupid for thinking I could return. I believed very much that the second reason was true and thinking of Jacob with the same hatred towards me caused a desperate and pained sob to burst from my chest. How could I have done this to him? Why had I been so selfish?

Paul knelt down beside me and moved the wet hair from my face. "I should've known," he finally said. "I should've known it would have been too much for you to bare without him. You would've had to come back eventually."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at me for a moment, his hand pausing on a strand of hair behind my ear. "Never mind. Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze to death." I wanted to tell him that was impossible but I had nowhere to go and no other belongings to shelter myself in this weather. I needed – and wanted – to be his friend again.

As he helped me to my feet, something twitched in his nose and he looked at me again. "You smell funny."

"What?" I gaped, wondering how odd it was that I'd also noticed some strange scents. The musky smell still lingered around me, stronger on the beach now than it was in the forest but I'd never really noticed anything about myself.

"Your smell, its…sweet," Paul said. "And earthy at the same time." His brows furrowed, whether in distaste or appreciation I couldn't decide.

'Thanks…I think." I averted my eyes from his heavy gaze to the broad shape of his chest. And then I noticed something. "You're hardly wearing any clothes," I remarked, noticing he only wore a pair of frayed cut-offs. "Where are your shoes and your shirt?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I looked down at my bare feet and the tiny shorts. I hadn't even registered how I might look to ordinary people. "Come on," he said again, urging me towards a narrow path leading up to the cliffs. I swallowed down my nerves as I thought about who was up there and what I was getting myself into.

* * *

Paul's house was a small wooden cabin on the Quileute reservation. Originally he lived there with his mother but after she'd passed, or so I'd heard from Jacob, he managed the house alone now and seemed to like it that way. Although the cabin was run down and in bad need of some paintwork, he'd fixed it up with an unlevel fence around the tiny patch of grass that surrounded it and placed some old patio stones at the entrance to avoid the mud path that had started to develop. A narrow, beaten shed sat at the back of the house and loose wood was scattered along the floor.

"Sorry, it's not in the best condition," he said, ushering me into the sitting room. It was cramped with one maroon, plush sofa, a makeshift coffee table out of an old tree trunk, one similar bookshelf and a TV by the window. A standing lamp with a matching maroon shade stood by the sofa in the corner of the room and a stone fireplace somehow fit into the wall of the delicate structure.

"I like it," I said.

Paul moved his weight around uncomfortably. "I filled mums old room with junk," he said, "but you can stay in mine if you want. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine," he said before I could finish.

Paul had been a confusing character to follow. When I'd first met him he'd been intimidating and angry all the time. He'd done mean things to me in school and I had despised him for that. But when I'd been hurt by April's betrayal at the beach something changed in him. His apologies were impossible to reject and we'd agreed to be friends.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked abruptly. "You were so…you hated me. What changed?"

Paul's surprise matched my own. I don't think he had been expecting such a question and I hadn't been expecting his reply. "I never hated you."

"Then why did you do all of those things at school? And why now…" I paused to take a breath and momentarily block out my guilt. "After what I've done…to _him_…why are you helping me?"

Paul never got to answer because just as he'd conjured a thought and opened his mouth to say something, the door rattled under a heavy knock and Jared strolled in. I remember Jared had been closer to Paul than the others, like Jake and Embry were close to each other. He'd been reluctant to help Paul with his wicked antics towards me but he'd never refused his friend.

"Hey man, what's-" He froze mid-stride and took me in. "Holy shit."

I forced a smile. "Hi Jared."

"Don't say anything," Paul said to him. "This is bad enough."

Jared couldn't even begin to absorb his words. He looked more closely at me and then at Paul who was flexing his hands restlessly. "Why the _fuck_ is Grace Taylor in your sitting room?" he exclaimed. "And what is that smell?"

I hadn't expected his reaction to be so harsh although I probably should have. It hurt to hear Jared hate me so much but he didn't know the real reason for any of my absence. To him I'd just hurt his friend.

"I should go," I started to say but Paul was quicker.

"Sit down!" he barked, pointing at the sofa. "Jared, I found her at the beach today. It was cold and it was raining and I couldn't leave her outside like that." I'd already fallen to his demand but he spoke with interrogation laced in his tone that made me flinch further into the cushions. "You can't say anything to anyone yet."

Jared hissed a sound of disagreement. "You think Jacob will be happy about that?" The sound of his name made my stomach churn. Would he visit Paul at some point? Would he ever forgive me if he knew I was back? I couldn't begin to even think of what I could possibly say to him.

"You know how Jacob will feel," Paul replied. "But he doesn't have to know just yet."

"And how do you suppose we keep it from him when we're working." Jared's tone dipped at the mention of working, as if to send a private meaning. I wasn't sure what would be so bad about their jobs but I wasn't about to question them right now.

"I don't know."

* * *

After Jared left in a deeply unsettled mood, Paul gave me a towel and some spare clothes that he'd outgrown to replace the sodden ones I still wore. The earlier disruption had left me feeling hot and perturbed and, as inconvenient as it might be, I decided to pass on the shorts and pulled the over-sized t-shirt over my head. It exposed my legs generously but it worked as a nightgown that kept the important parts covered.

"Do you think he'll stick to his word?" I asked as I left the bathroom. I'd learned that every room in this cabin was cramped and I wondered how a man as tall as Paul managed to manoeuvre around it.

Paul was watching the TV and had laid out some sandwiches, cookies and a mug of hot coco on the coffee table. He stalled as he looked at me. I guess my transformation and the training I'd been put through had changed my physique in some way – more than Paul or any of the others would remember at least.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said quickly, gesturing to the food.

"Thanks." I threw my towel into the laundry basket by the kitchen door and sat down to eat. He hadn't gone to lengths of making anything that would even go near the cooker but I was grateful for the little hospitality he offered.

'I think he will stick to his word," Paul said eventually after I'd polished off two of the sandwiches. I was about to take a sip of my hot coco when his next sentence caught me off guard. "It's been a rough time for Jacob the past few months. He really missed you. Jared and I – and everyone else I'm sure – know that it's best if he saw you himself rather than hearing it from us. I'm sure you understand."

I nodded, stuck for anything else to do or say.

"You do plan on letting him know your back, don't you?"

I thought about it, although I wasn't really sure why I even had to think. I'd already planned to re-enrol at La Push high school where I could be sure that I would see him around, but the idea still worried me and I wasn't sure how I could ever slide back into his life so simply. I did know one thing though: I missed him – so much that it pained me to think of a life without him.

When Paul urged me to answer, I looked up into his emotionless eyes and breathed out. "I don't know," I said. "I don't see how he could ever forgive me."

"But you said you came back for him," he pointed out. "Isn't he important to you anymore?"

"Of course he is!" I spat the answer out before I could stop myself. "I love him, Paul. I ached to be near him every day. I would never have left if I didn't have to. I wish I didn't have to; but things happened. Things always happen and I can't change it now. I can't turn back time and make it all okay!"

I hadn't realised it but I had started to sob and Paul's arms were circling me towards him for comfort. My first instinct was to move away, but he stopped, gave me a nod of reassurance and pulled me into his chest. He was warm, warmer than I'd imagined a person could be, but it was too much of a comfort to worry about. It reminded me of how warm Jacob was when he'd held me and I sobbed even harder.

"You shouldn't be helping me," I cried. "I don't deserve it."

"Shh…" He soothed. "What you deserve is a friend."

I tilted my head up to look at him in disbelief. Whatever happened to this man that made him so…sympathetic?

Paul just sat me up and handed me my mug as if he could tell what I was thinking. "Finish your coco."

* * *

The next morning I found Paul in the kitchen making bacon and eggs. My stomach growled and he whipped around to reveal a blue apron with daisies on it plastered across his body.

"Wow, you look great," I snickered.

"It was my mums," he explained. "I usually make a mess." He slid three rashers of bacon and one egg onto a plate and set it in front of me at the table. Two glasses and a jug of orange juice were already laid out and I poured them for both of us.

"So," I said, setting the jug back down. "I was thinking of registering back at La Push High School today." His motions slowed and I waited for his response. The rest of the guys may not be pleased with the idea but Paul left me wondering. He seemed like he wouldn't approve of it so soon, but if that's what he really thought he never said so.

"When?"

"Today," I shrugged.

He set his own plate at the table and stared at me. "Grace, today is Saturday."

"Oh." I fumbled with my bacon and bit my lip. I'd been so isolated from the world that I'd forgotten about the days. "Well, I'll go on Monday then," I said hastily. Paul could already sense my confusion though and he narrowed his gaze in concern.

Rather than asking, he stated, "You didn't know it was Saturday."

"I did," I lied but I felt my ears burn which meant that my face was heating up.

"What happened while you were away?" he asked, changing the subject. His gaze never moved from my face. A sudden loss of appetite seemed to come over me and I pushed my plate away. "You can talk to me," he said again.

"I can't," I said. "Not about this."

"Then why did you leave?"

I sighed. "I can't tell you that either."

"Oh, come on! There's got to be something you can tell me. People don't just up and leave and have nothing to say about it."

"I'm back aren't I?" I hissed. "That's the main thing."

Paul glared at me. His voice lowered and he put his fingers up between us. "Three months," he said. "You've been gone three months, Grace. People don't disappear for that long without an explanation." Then he shook his head. "Do you know what people are going to say when you go back to school? They're going to want answers. _Jacob _will want answers. How do you suppose your going to give them that?"

Fear rose up in my stomach.

"I don't know," I yelled leaping out of my chair. I ran for the door, wrenching it up and throwing myself outside. It wasn't raining today but the air was damp and the bushes were beaded with water. I had no idea where I was going but I needed to run somewhere, anywhere.

"Wait!" I heard Paul shout behind me. "Grace stop!" He tackled me to the end of the driveway, scraping my knees into the mud and pinning me in place. "Just stop."

"I'm a monster!" I cried. "They made me a monster!" My arms flopped to my sides. Paul let go.

"Your not a monster. Who called you that?"

I shook my head aimlessly. "They didn't call me." My voice quivered. My whole body shook. "They _made _me into a monster."

"What are you talking about?" He looked quizzically at me in this strange state of bitterness and desperation. I was convulsing now, breathing with menace and hatred. Then a strange look crossed his face. As if he knew what was coming, Paul picked me up and carried me into his shed. He watched from a foot away as my eyes flashed white and my clothes burst at the seams, but I couldn't seem to stop. It was going to happen, right here, right in front of him in this tiny little shed.

The anger swelled in me, circulating in my chest until I let out a strangled snarl and fell on all fours.

There was a beat of silence.

Then Paul slammed the door shut.

* * *

"I didn't think there were others," someone said from outside.

"She's in here," another said, closer now. That, I think, was Paul.

A number of footsteps approached the shed and I scrambled back, pulling the torn shirt further down as the door handle creaked. I'd been so angry with myself and with the Pride that I had a hard time trying to come back to myself as a human. Now I was panicked. I'd just given away my identity and that of the Prides, which was probably one of the most vital things they'd warned me not to do.

"Is it really her?" someone else asked cautiously. I recognised this voice. There was no mistaking it.

I swallowed hard as the door opened and six tall, shirtless men wearing similar cut-offs and all showing the same muscular physique gawked back at me. I recognised them all from the bonfire that night but only one stood out to me.

"Jacob," I gasped. My heart fluttered.

Jacob went utterly rigid. His face was blank, motionless, but his jaw flexed and then his hands balled up into fists and he stalked away.

"I thought you said she was a shifter," Jared said to Paul.

The term 'shifter' registered somewhere in my mind, but I was too busy trying to peer over five pairs of shoulders to question how they knew.

"Jacob wait! Where is he going?" I asked.

Paul looked at me with sympathy. "It's been hard for him, Grace. He thought you left him."

"But…I love him," was all I could say. My eyes welled up, my heart squeezed, and then I looked at everyone. "Why are they here?"

"To observe," the oldest one said. I vaguely remembered him from the bonfire. He was called Sam. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, face unreadable, eyes dark and watchful. There was a certain aura of power about him that I believed everyone around me could sense too.

"Observe what?" I spat. "What you all think Paul saw? He's mad!"

"He's not mad," Sam said positively.

"You believe him?"

"Of course we do."

I stared incredulously at them all. I felt terrible for making Paul out to be a liar but what could he possibly have said to make them believe what he saw.

"Why?" I laughed.

Nobody answered.

Sam gazed at me, as if trying to penetrate the answer into my mind. Paul couldn't take his eyes from the ground. Jared bounced on his feet with anticipation. Quil and Embry, I remembered, glanced at each other in wonder. What was going through their minds?

I shifted to look at each of them for an answer, but it never came from them. It came from behind me, from a husky voice that made my heart squeeze even harder in my chest.

"Because we're like you," Jacob said flatly.

**Review, comment, let me know what you guys think!**


	20. Weak At Heart

**Hello, Hello! You won't believe it but I'm updating! I'm extremely sorry that I haven't posted in anything in so long. The past year has been a huge change for me since I finished college and started university. It's been difficult to find time for anything other work and when I'm not working I'm sleeping! But now you have it, the next chapter. It's not as long as the others, it was literally a spur of the moment thing that I did when I should have been finishing an essay. But short and sweet isn't so bad ;) enjoy!**

**Chapter 20 - Weak at Heart**

* * *

_I've been counting up all my wrongs,_  
_One sorry for each star,_  
_See I'd apologise my way to you, _  
_If the heavens stretched that far,_  
_You are the one I want, you are the one I want..._

* * *

"I'm not angry at you," Jacob's voice reiterated.

I looked up from the spot where my hands were busy picking away at the leather on the booth of the table we were sat in. In the warmth of a small diner off the outskirts of town, he frowned at me. It was a casual decision to come here, typical of Jacob though he didn't know it. He didn't want a battle for the truth, nor did he want the infuriating drag of a silent room. He just wanted civil.

Hours earlier I shifted in his friends shed, a fantastic entrance after three months of disappearing without solid reason. And he wasn't angry?

I gazed back at him, my stomach doing a tiny flip when he swept his hair out of his eyes. It had grown out since the last time I'd seen him, not much, but just enough to frame his face in jagged points. He looked tired.

"I'm upset but I'm not angry." He leaned across the table, shifting his half empty cup of coffee to make room for his elbows. "It's a scary transition. I get that."

"Jacob…" I whispered. How could he possibly get it? My whole life had changed in ways unimaginable. Not solely by the effects of my physical condition, but by the discoveries I'd learned that questioned everything I thought I knew before. My mother wasn't dead after all, but she was the reason that my dad was and now she wanted me. I still hadn't processed that myself.

"I know, you think I don't get it," he continued. "Morphing into a giant animal isn't something you do everyday." I scowled at his choice of words. "I get that you couldn't tell me, but not even a note to say goodbye? You left me hanging. I had no idea if it were something I did or something had happened to you. And the rumours that people made up at school…" He trailed off. "I thought the worst."

"I'm sorry." I swallowed down the nerves and sat up straighter. He knew the worst part, so there was no reason not to be honest now. "It's not just the…"

"Phasing," he filled in.

I nodded. "The phasing, yeah."

"Then what?" he asked. I stared at him a while longer, wondering how I should explain.

"You remember what I told you, or rather April told you, about my parents before I left." I said it as a statement rather than a question, but he nodded his understanding anyway. "I thought my mother was a wonderful person. My dad would express his best memories of her all the time, but he never told me what she really was. She…she's not dead Jacob."

I watched his face stay utterly still, holding my gaze as he thought about what I said. "You mean you saw her?"

I nodded again.

"How? I mean it's great that she's alive but…why didn't she try to find you?"

In a sick, twisted way she had. She didn't need to find me because she knew I would come to her eventually. I grimaced thinking about it.

"I think she already had," I told him. "She was waiting for me. For weeks I thought I was seeing things; amber eyes at the roadside; shadows at the window. She had someone waiting for me the whole time. He found me the night of the bonfire, when I transformed."

Jacob's eyes narrowed in question. "That was the night you transformed?" he asked. "I guess it explains all the weird scents we kept tracking.

I looked down at my hands fisted in my lap. Remembering everything fully was a hard task and it brought back some of the pain I'd managed to mask. "She killed my dad, Jacob. She got him to do it."

Jacob sat up again. "What?"

"The guy that was spying on me. Angelo is his name." I heaved a sigh and downed the last of my tea. It was cold now and thick in my throat but it washed away the lump I could feel creeping in. "He seemed like a good guy at first. He didn't want to be there any less than I did, and we sort of became friends. But then he admitted everything. God, I was so angry. I don't know what he was like as a person before, but compared to all those people she has cooped up he was the only genuine one left."

"That doesn't excuse what he did," Jacob said plainly.

"No, it doesn't," I agreed. "But it still feels wrong to be angry at him. After all, he helped me escape that place."

Jacob's jaw flexed. He folded his arms, then unfolded them again, shifting in his seat. "What place?"

"Just a cave. I couldn't tell you where it was because I fell asleep when we reached a meeting point and three other people drove us in some jeep." I gave a nonchalant shrug. "I woke up in the cave."

"What about when you left?" he pressed.

"It was dark," I answered. "I know my senses are, like, off the radar now but I was filled with so much adrenaline. All I could think about was going unseen. I just _knew _where I had to go."

Jacob sat back and glanced out of the window. The light had faded and the trees had turned to jagged silhouettes in the street. "I guess we should be going," he said, motioning to the street outside. "It's getting late." He picked the empty cups up and discarded them in the nearest trashcan.

Outside, the wind had picked up. Jacob's Mustang sat in a spot all on it's own and he hurried over to unlock the driver's side. I wasn't so sure that I had the right to feel anything, but I was relieved with how our conversation went. I'd told him the truth and he wasn't mad. Looking at him now, and knowing what I knew, I wondered why I'd ever left him in the first place.

The drive back was silent. The radio faded in and out of tune as Jacob fiddled to adjust it. We'd agreed that tomorrow I would see Tony and tell him that I'd spent three months with my "aunt Linda" and that I'd begged her not to tell him. In all honesty, I didn't have an aunt Linda, but it was the only viable excuse I could come up with. Whatever the reason, I was still going to be in for some crap.

For now, though, Jacob was driving me to Sam and Emily's house. Paul's house was definitely too cramped and Jacob's father still didn't know I was back. Just as we turned onto the dirt track that led up their house, Jacob slowed to a halt.

"What are we doing?" I asked, glancing around. We were engulfed by darkness, the only light being the dim yellow overhead light.

Jacob turned to face me. "You were honest with me," he said, "And you know what I am too. But I'd like to be honest with you now. I saw how you phased today, but I think you should know how it is for us."

I stared blankly at him.

"Come on," he said sliding out of the car. I climbed out after him and followed his footsteps into the underbrush. The forest was damp, the air cold, but it caressed my skin like a cool breeze. I guess I liked that about the change.

By the time I caught up to him, he'd thrown his shirt to the floor and was busy unbuckling his jeans.

"Whoa," I said, frowning at his back. He turned around, exposing a bronzed and muscular chest that rippled under his movement. I felt my cheeks get hot. "Jacob, you don't have to do this right now."

He stepped forward so that he was looking down at me and I restrained myself from reaching out and running my hands across his chest. "I want to. We can't move on from anything if we're not honest with each other."

I couldn't argue with that, so I watched as he walked into an open space and tugged on his pants. "You might wanna turn around for this," he said, gesturing to his pants. I spun on my heel immediately. I heard the sound of fabric moving and twigs snapping under feet, and then it was silent. Absolutely silent.

I stayed still until I felt his breath before I heard it. Then I turned slowly and Jacob's soft brown eyes were staring back at me in the body of a wolf. He was sat on his hind legs, head tilted slightly, questioning me.

"Whoa," I breathed. Again. "It's one thing being a shifter, but seeing how you are…" I reached out to rake my fingers through the russet fur behind his ears. "So different," I mused. He closed his eyes in appreciation. "Thank you for showing me, Jake."

He opened his eyes again and stood up, this time towering just above me. Then he padded further into the underbrush, just out of sight. "Jacob?" I called after him. I started to worry when he didn't answer me, and then I heard a movement in the bushes and he poked his head out, human again.

"Could you throw me those jeans?" he asked, slightly red in the face.

"Oh sure." I smirked as he caught them in one swift motion. As he redressed I walked back to the car. He followed two minutes later, fully clad in his cut-offs and shirt looking more relaxed than before.

"So now we both know," he said, turning to look at me in the passenger seat. His eyes held an anticipation that I'd never seen before. I guess he'd never had the opportunity to show this side of himself and I felt some sense of relief knowing I'd given him that. I didn't deserve it after what I'd done, but we were vowing to be honest with each other now. We both had a secret to share.

When I didn't say anything, Jacob looked down at the palms of his hands. "I'm sorry," I finally said, "for what I did to you, Jake. I never wanted to leave. I was lonely and hurting, and you made me feel again. I was starting to get better. But Angelo told me that I had to leave you and everyone I knew if I wanted them to be safe. I thought I was a danger to you. God, if I'd have known…"

"It's ok," he said, taking my hand in his. Now that I was warmer I couldn't feel his abnormal temperature like I would have as a human.

A human…

It felt strange to think of myself as a something other than human.

Instead of agreeing with him, I said something we both wanted to ask. "Where does this leave us now?"

For a second he tensed up and I could feel his grip tighten around my fingers. But then he heaved out a sigh and lifted our hands up between us. He spread my fingers out and gently linked his own through them. "There's something else you should know," he said quietly.

I looked at our entwined hands, feeling the new sensations in my chest and asked, "What is it?" I didn't think there could be anything else after the news we'd shared.

"You have to know that what I'm about to say doesn't change how I feel about you. That's still real, Grace."

I frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and took a deep breath. "It's difficult to explain, but I'll try my best. As a wolf, it's in our nature to…"

He paused and I held our hands firmly with my other one. "To what, Jacob? What is it?"

"To imprint."

I looked quizzically at him. What did that mean?

He could see the confusion etched into my face and took both of my hands, holding them close to his chest. "As a wolf we imprint, Grace. It can happen at any time or maybe not at all. It means that when we meet our soul mate we form a bond with them. It's unyielding."

He stopped for a second to let me absorb the information. Was he saying that…

"Sam imprinted on Emily, and Quil on Claire. It doesn't always mean love," he explained, "At least not initially. Claire is just a baby and Quil was horrified when he knew what it meant. But a wolf can be anything an imprint needs them to be…until they are ready to love. Right now Quil is like her big brother. Soon he'll be her best friend and later in life who knows…Sam and Emily were in love right from the start."

He still hadn't let go of my hands and I hadn't tried to take them away, but an uncertainty was falling over me. "What are you saying to me, Jacob?"

His face was very still for a moment. Both of us never shifted our gaze. "I'm saying," he admitted, "that I imprinted on you. But it doesn't mean that my feelings for you are forced. You're my soul mate. It means that we were made for each other."

It took me a long time to process what he was telling me, but he never moved from the position we were in. His expression never faltered. "Do I get a choice?" I finally said.

His eyes wavered for one brief second, but he swallowed back whatever he had felt and let my hands go. "Of course you do." He turned back to the steering wheel and peered out into the road. "Like I said, we'll be whatever you need us to be. If you need me to be your friend, then that's what I'll be." He said it with certainty, but I could tell by the way he gripped the wheel that he wasn't so sure of himself.

"Jacob," I said. He didn't answer me. "Jacob," I repeated, "I don't want you to be my friend." I watched as he turned slowly, his eyes radiating sadness. But I didn't feel guilt because I knew what I was about to say was right. I leaned forward to look him dead in the eye. "I want you to be what you were made for. My soul mate."

And then I kissed him.

A wave of emotions crashed into me, sending dozens of sparks throughout my body. We'd only ever kissed once before, a real and powerful kiss, that left me feeling fresh from a pain I'd lived with my whole life. The intensity was still there. He kissed me back, softly at first, but when he realised I wasn't holding back he pulled me closer, hungrier. His lips were soft and warm, gentle against me. He snaked his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, feeling happier for the first time in a long time. I bit his bottom lip and a growl emanated from the back of his throat.

"I forgive you," he whispered, capturing my mouth again.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you like this one!**


End file.
